Entitled
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO FORTITUDE When Erin becomes Queen, Vlad will no longer need his corrupt Council. When the Council retaliate Vlad and Erin must try to hold their world together as they try to deal with the new threat. Vlad/Erin ADDED 29 & 30! COMPLETE! added sequel news!
1. Mates

Entitled

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan_

_Spoilers: Series 3 of Young Dracula._

Summary: SEQUEL TO FORTITUDE. When Erin becomes Queen, Vlad will no longer need his corrupt Council. However when the Council retaliate, Vlad and Erin must try and hold their world together while they try to find a solution for all their problems.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the prequel 'Predetermined' and 'Fortitude', this one picks up a few years after Fortitude but the reason will become very clear, very soon… _

_I'm feeling a lot more enthusiastic about this fic than my last so hopefully I won't be as erratic with my posts…_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Set three years after the end of Fortitude

Chapter 1: Mates

The light being reflected from the moon gave the room an ethereal glow, glinting off the silver of the furniture in the room. Before long it would be dawn peering in through the windows.

There was no rush to close the thick, heavy, red curtains though; the protective UV coating stopped them from burning.

Neither of them had wanted to close the coffin after spending the previous day locked in separate ones to keep them apart. Ingrid's idea, which Bertrand had happily agreed to. He'd rapidly become her partner in crime, instead of constantly foiling each other's plans they'd teamed up together which could become a problem.

Over three years the room had acquired more personal items to it. A few pieces of technology existed in the room a phone, a laptop, a stereo but the one thing Vlad refused to have in his room was a television. Erin knew the whole reason but he'd been firm, there was one in the manor but he rarely looked at it and when he did she hated seeing the pained expression that crossed his face each and every time.

Pictures littered the shelves, all digital captures of course, of them at different times. Leaving school, their (second) Betrothal Ball, his coronation and their various birthdays. On each and every picture the pair looked deliriously happy and completely in love.

Vlad's drawings from his room and some that he'd done in art class hung from the walls, nothing in frames just pinned to the walls. Erin had even found the picture he'd thought he'd destroyed when he became the side of him he hated. That 'wonderful' picture of the year eights hanging from the ceiling.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vladimir Dracula's eyes slowly opened, he looked around the room, it was still dark. He felt something move in his arms and he looked down to see the shape of his new mate in his arms. Grinning widely he pulled her closer to him.

Vlad had stuck to his condition that they not be mated until Erin turned twenty-one, despite more than one argument otherwise. Erin didn't want to wait, Vlad did. Vlad even refused to start any preparations until her twenty first birthday, it wasn't that he didn't want her to be his mate it was that he didn't want her to regret it then not be able to do anything about it.

Vlad gently kissed and nuzzled his new wife's neck, making sure to take care not to hurt her. He felt her stir slowly from beneath him; he smiled as she arched back into him. He ran his fingers through her tousled hair, tangling it even more. He knew his own hair would probably be just as bad.

"Hey." He whispered, taking his lips from her throat for the briefest of moments before mapping it again.

Erin turned in his arms, pulling her neck away from him. It gave Vlad a chance to see the scar on her stomach; he gently brushed it making her shiver. He always smiled at that. "Hey." She answered with a big but slightly sleepy smile.

Vlad rolled them until she was above him. He looked up at her, noticing how in the light her bite mark seemed silver.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked her quietly. He knew the claim mark would sting but he hadn't realised how much.

Erin was confused for a moment before she remembered what he was talking about.

It was the part of the ceremony Erin had been dreading the most. The mark of claim. Mating vampires had to show they were loyal to the other person in the marriage for the rest of their unlives and there was only one way they could do that. Modern mortals had rings; she knew they would never have anything of the sort so she assumed they'd have a crest or cuff of sorts. She'd been painfully wrong. Rings, cuffs and crests could be removed so they had to have something more… permanent. For a vampire there was only one thing that was permanent…

A bite.

The thought of biting Vlad had made her feel sick and terrified for weeks, she'd known for three years what she had to do but as the ceremony drew closer it had weighed on her mind. She didn't want to hurt him; being bitten was as much a fear for a vampire as it was for a slayer. He'd hidden it well but she knew he'd been scared as well.

He was taller than her so Ingrid had insisted on her wearing the highest heels she could imagine. She'd barely managed to walk down the aisle wearing them. It would be considered an insult if Vlad had to bend down so she could bite him. Vlad had jokingly offered a crate for her to stand on and it had resulted in a wallop from both Ingrid and Erin at the time, however once Erin had seen the shoes she wished she hadn't dismissed his joking comment.

When a vampire was bitten you couldn't drain any remaining blood sitting in their veins. Of course you would taste a small amount of blood but nothing like draining anyone. A mortal had the blood constantly pumping through their body so the blood filled the mouth automatically, that obviously didn't happen in a vampire's body. Instead it created a loyalty bond somehow. The chemicals in the brain were altered to make you more passive and adoring towards the other person, however if you were in love the loyalty bite had no effect.

"It doesn't hurt." She assured him, she wasn't lying it didn't hurt at all.

Vlad traced his fingers over the puckered marks he'd made on the left side of her neck. Erin now had two sets; the newest was higher than the last. It wasn't like before when he'd bitten her to save her, this mark showed she was his and a possessive thrill raced through him at the thought.

Erin repeated the gesture lifting her tight arm to lovingly stroke his silver bite mark on the left side of his neck. The bite marks had healed over with their accelerated healing so they were nothing more than scars.

Erin would be lying if she said it hadn't hurt; she hadn't been awake last time. It was a sharp, stinging sensation lasting a few seconds then it was over. It had brought tears to her eyes, although it wasn't anything like her stitches tearing. Vlad had been gentle but he had to use more force, as vampire skin was tougher than mortal skin. Erin had seen a few tears in his eyes as she'd bitten him as well; hers had been deeper in her nervousness.

"Yours?" She asked quietly, he'd always spoke sarcastically or as a challenge for someone to bite him when he wouldn't do things their way. She was worried he hated it.

"No." He smiled at her. Erin propped herself upwards on his chest, tracing her finger along his abdomen.

"We're going to have to get up." She told him seriously. They had enough things to do before nightfall.

The mating ceremony had been the easy part so far, it wasn't like mortal weddings. The planning and preparation instead came after the ceremony. The mating ceremony created the union between the young couple, then there were another sequence of feasts and celebrations that needed to be held until they were declared publicly and officially mated and a few more to mark a new Queen.

That was why there was no such thing as a honeymoon. If they'd just gotten married there would have been a ceremony and that was it nothing more. A mating was more intense than a marriage ceremony it needed to be thoroughly celebrated.

If it proved how much she loved the youngest Dracula that's all she cared about.

"Five more minutes?" He asked softly. He really didn't want to move at all from his coffin or from their first night as husband and wife.

"Five more minutes." She agreed before lowering her lips back down to his.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin picked up her discarded mating dress. There was hardly any damage to it at all, only where they'd both lost their tempers with her laces that Ingrid had deliberately tied in a very stubborn knot but the laces could easily be replaced.

She turned to see Vlad slipping on his shirt, she let out a laugh.

"What?" He asked looking at himself self-consciously.

"Just strange, you've been in leathers for the last week, seeing you normal is strange." Vlad nodded, the Council had been insisting on holding many more meetings over the last week Vlad knew why – they wanted to push more laws through in case he disbanded them immediately.

Vlad moved across to her, wrapping his arms around her, looking down at the mating dress in her hands. "Is it too damaged?" She looked like a goddess in that dress.

Erin had looked beautiful in her mating dress. The dress that was currently across the room somewhere. The long navy blue dress that had a delicate v-neck without a collar so he was able to put his mating claim on her. The long sleeves ended delicately on the back of her hand. There hadn't been a train on her dress it had fallen flowing to the floor with only a slight flare. She didn't want to trip over it and her long plain cloak. The bodice had hugged her figure tightly. Ingrid had laced Erin into the dress tightly; it was a good thing she didn't have to breathe.

"It can be fixed." She assured him pulling out of his arms to speed across the room. Carefully she spread it out on the chair, taking care not to crease it. As soon as she'd done that she sped back into her new husband's arms.

"You looked amazing in that." He reminded her, Erin ducked her head. He'd told her that more than once throughout the ceremony, during the family feast and more than once when they'd tried to get it off her. "Sorry I snapped the…"

"It was the only way it was coming off." She shrugged, there was no way she was going to spend her mating night in it and there was no way she was going to sleep in it at all. She knew Ingrid did it on purpose.

Vlad kissed her scars once again, "I love that this means you're mine." It was strange he hated her transformation scar but he loved her claim mark. No vampire could deny what it meant. They were the first couple to have a mating ceremony in over two centuries.

Vlad's lips began to slip lower and lower and Erin's eyes closed automatically. Erin suddenly opened them and pushed him away. Now she really wished she had a honeymoon.

"Come on." She whispered, "Breakfast and soy blood."

Vlad's stomach growled and he cursed it for its timing. Erin smiled before gesturing with her head towards the door.

Vlad just let him be led from the room, cursing his stomach all the way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

The slow pacing of two pairs of perfectly in sync but heavy footsteps had Ingrid looking up. She knew of only two people who walked instep with each other.

"You're awake then…" Ingrid grinned at them as they entered the room. Vlad wiped the sleep from his eyes before tilting his head and growling at his sister. Erin shook her head before sitting herself down at the table.

Ingrid chuckled, leaning back into Bertrand who gently ran a hand up and down her arm.

Five minutes had turned into half an hour but Erin really didn't care at this point. She smiled at Vlad as he seated himself next to her. He beamed back at her linking their fingers together.

"I assume that everything was alright last night then?" The glint was in Bertrand's eye as he spoke. Bertrand could tease when he wanted to; being with Ingrid had loosened him up slightly.

"Fog off." The pair muttered at the same time before chortling at their timing.

"Bertrand was just concerned…" Ingrid tried to defend her partner.

Vlad wasn't going to go into anything about his personal life, "When are you getting married or mated then?" Vlad asked her as he reached for the cereal. Bertrand grimaced at the 'disgusting' food. It was his home he was entitled to eat what ever he wanted to.

Ingrid snorted something and Bertrand looked the other way. Vlad glanced at Erin who shrugged. If they went any slower by the time they actually did mate or marry would be when everyone was dust. Vlad knew Ingrid didn't want to ruin anything but going too slow did that.

"So how does it feel being mated to the wimpire?" Ingrid asked looking at Vlad as she said it, she was only using the word to wind him up.

"Fantastic." Erin answered before looking down shyly. Vlad kissed her forehead lightly and she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Bertrand decided to interrupt their moment, "You know you still have the Induction to sort out before nightfall?"

"We know." They muttered together.

Ingrid gently turned Erin's neck to look at her marks, they were clear for everyone to see. She did the same for Vlad and winced. "A bit deep." She studied them closer checking her brother was okay, she hadn't had chance to look at them after the ceremony so she was taking her chance now.

Erin's eyes lowered, "I didn't mean to…" Vlad grasped her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. The only extra experience he'd had was when he'd bitten her, Erin had had to struggle with being smaller than him as well.

"Its okay." He told her firmly.

"All it means is that every vampiress can see you've claimed him a mile off." Ingrid chuckled. She could see Erin wasn't convinced. "A bite's a bite, the pain isn't any different no matter how deep it is." That's how it was for vampires.

The door slammed back, leaving an indentation in the panelling where the handle had hit it full force.

Robin burst into the room, looking at Ingrid and Bertrand. He then saw the newly mated couple and addressed them instead. Ingrid seemed a little offended but relaxed as Bertrand squeezed her hand. This was Vlad and Erin's home, it was their duty to sort their problems out.

"Vlad you'd better get to the hall."

"Why?" As far as Vlad knew everything was to be set up when Vlad and Erin got to the hall.

"Your Dad's redecorating with cobwebs."

Vlad had never moved so fast. Cobwebs were banned from his home.

His manor – his rules.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Induction

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_At the end of the last fic someone asked me if Erin could become pregnant. _

_Would anyone else like to see it? I'll go with the majority._

Chapter 2: Induction

Erin hovered nervously outside the door to the 'feast hall' as Bertrand had dubbed it. The inside of the hall was packed with visiting clan leaders and the Council, not to mention the slayers and Vlad's uncle and cousin. His mother wasn't there, not that she was surprised.

This wasn't as nerve wracking as the ceremony itself but it was still a daunting feeling. The whole purpose of this 'event' was to accept her into the family formally. Once this was done she could become Vlad's Queen officially with another ceremony.

She paced slightly, tugging her cloak collar down as it rose up slightly around her neck. She didn't want anyone thinking she was trying to hide it because she was ashamed. The collar never stayed flat, she had no idea how Vlad could always keep his down and she couldn't.

"Bring in your mate." That was her cue. She stopped moving and waited behind the doors, her fists clenching and unclenching. She heard a familiar click and they opened evenly revealing her to the rest of the hall.

The centre of the hall had been carpeted in black (typically) for her and Vlad to walk along. Around the edges of the hall rested tables laid with all sorts of delicacies. Vampire food and breather food. The vampire food that contained vile things like breaded frog, slime water soup and honeyed ocelot with worm stuffing were along the west wall and the breather food such as gateaux, salad and cake was along the east wall.

Vlad had won the argument against the cobwebs, effectively kicking Renfield out of the hall until this evening. He hadn't lost his temper and for that Erin was proud.

The only other decorations in the room was the large crest hanging from the ceiling coming to rest in front of Vlad's slightly ornate throne.

Vlad had insisted that his throne be wooden and its natural colour, no gold and no gold leaf. On his coronation he'd been presented with a highly polished mahogany throne. It didn't stand out as much as other thrones; it was smaller than most but perfect for Vlad. He didn't want to show off his power unlike the other vampires.

Vlad's throne had the crest of the Dracula's was carved ornately in the centre of the throne, however his crest was slightly different to the rest of his family's. In between the two open wings of the dragon nestled an icon to represent his crown. This new crest could only be used by Vlad, his wife and his descendants to show their importance in the vampire world.

Erin wouldn't receive a throne until the day she was crowned his Queen. Vlad wanted her coronation as quickly as possible. He didn't want to have to see her stand at the side of his throne all the time while he had to conduct business.

Her eyes looked on Vlad's serious face; he wasn't allowed to smile during this bit. It was from the days when matings were forced and they had to make sure the mate wouldn't run away. While his face was serious his eyes twinkled and danced. Erin locked her eyes with his and refused to move them away. She immediately felt calmer as he walked towards her until he stood directly in front of her.

Vlad was wearing his plain leathers, matching her dress perfectly. They weren't ornate like his mating ones. The mating leathers had decorative leather ribbing and ornate patterns along the front, similar to a Celtic pattern. His collar was the same as all of his clothes, it came half way up his neck, that was another reason why his bite had been awkward.

Vlad gently took her hand, tradition said he should take her arm but lacing their fingers together was much more personal, slowly he led her into the hall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Steph looked at Erin trying not to cry, Tom had steeled himself for the endless ceremonies. The worst part in his mind had been watching his daughter being bitten again. Vlad still didn't trust Erin's family but it wasn't fair to exclude them from the ceremony. Erin still preferred his family to hers, she knew they'd finally come to accept that Vlad was a permanent part of her unlife now and nothing could or would change that.

Ingrid smiled softly at her new sister-in-law; even Bertrand had a soft smile on his face.

Erin saw the Council directly behind them, disapproving looks on three of their faces. Baylor, Jorgen and Mikhail. Erin didn't trust them as far as she could throw them.

Erin stood before the clan patriarch on Vlad's left. The Count couldn't smile at her but he gave her the smallest of nods.

Vlad gave her a soft smile, which Erin nervously returned. Usually in these ceremonies it would be the bride's first acceptance into the family but she'd already been accepted – three years ago.

Unfortunately it had to be done publicly as the mating ceremony had been a private affair after some battles and a number of arguments. Usually Vlad, Erin, Ingrid and Robin against everyone else.

Erin stood proudly and stiffly before the Count letting him study her. He tilted her neck gently and with care looking at the scar and gave a firm nod. The Count did the same to Vlad, looking at his matching smaller scar.

The Count nodded to Vlad accepting her. "She'll do." To anyone else it might have sounded like a grudging acceptance but she could see the humour in his eyes.

The pair slowly turned to face each other and Vlad took a small step towards her. Erin trembled slightly and he nodded to her, there was nothing to be scared of. He gently unclasped her plain cloak from around her shoulder letting it fall harmlessly to the floor. She wouldn't be needing the plain one anymore. Erin felt exposed then without her cloak. She started to worry as Vlad froze and stared at her.

"What I done wrong?" She asked him quietly, desperate to try and fix it publicly. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone, especially not on such an important occasion.

His eyes snapped to hers, his eyebrows rising as he blinked and shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered.

Erin tipped her head to one side, "Then what…"

His mouth was slightly dry, he licked his lips before speaking, "You look amazing."

Erin ducked her head down, she hadn't realised his reaction would be similar to when he saw her in her mating dress.

She'd picked complete black this time, not leather but satin instead. The dress reflected the lights of the room, the dress was straight cut and fell to the floor. It didn't have sleeves this time, not even straps but it clung tightly to her. Once again she was laced into it. The makeup she wore was subtle and highlighted her features. Underneath she wore more sensible shoes, shoes she could definitely walk in and Vlad once again towered over her.

Someone cleared their throat behind Vlad and he rolled his eyes before taking the cloak held out to him.

He shook it to remove any creases before gently draping it around her shoulders delicately; she felt the smooth red silk brush against her shoulders. He fastened the chain before kissing her chastely but sweetly. She heard a growl from somewhere and knew it was from the Council at Vlad's open display of affection.

He stepped back from Erin admiring her new cloak. Erin looked down at the Vlad's version of the Dracula crest on either side of chain. She knew there would be another on the back of her cloak, much larger. She was now allowed to wear it being accepted into his family, usually a plain cloak meant disgrace as if you didn't have a clan you didn't have honour – strangely no one had looked down on her because of it – now she was part of the nobility in their world.

The Count began in a large voice, "With the presentation of the cloak, my son has inducted his new bride publicly and officially into our family. Welcome to the Dracula clan – Erin Elizabeth Dracula."

Erin relaxed with the ordeal finally coming to an end as Vlad pulled her into a tight hug, he didn't care that people were watching them. She gripped the back of his cape tightly, fisting the leather between her fingers as she held him.

"Love you." He whispered into her neck.

"Love you too." She replied with a large grin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rested his head back against his throne, he'd had enough after the nineteenth insincere congratulations, now they were on the two hundred and seventh and it was really wearing thin. Erin reached across and ran her hand up and down his arm. He was growing more frustrated at the way some of the clan leaders had deliberately ignored her.

Robin held an overloaded plate of food before dropping it on the table with a loud bang. Some of the food flew across the table and onto the floor with the force.

"Is it weird being married to a vampire?" Robin asked her curiously, stuffing his face as he did so. He saw Vlad's look and completely misinterpreted it, "Sorry, *mated* to a vampire?"

Vlad shook his head, Robin as right he wasn't impressed with his wording but it hadn't been that part of the wording. "Robin, Erin's a vampire."

"She wasn't originally." He defended his original comment.

"She was living with me though…"

"Actually she wasn't 'living with you', living with you." Robin told him completely confusing the pair of them, "She was living with your entire family in separate rooms."

Erin bit her tongue trying not to laugh. "The answer's no Robin." Erin decided to end their argument before it began. "Its just the same as before, just… better." She couldn't explain why but the thought of him being officially hers made her heart swell and made her feel giddy. Vlad was her mate and it couldn't be revoked.

Robin was roughly grabbed by the collar and pulled away from Vlad and Erin. Immediately Vlad and Erin stood looking for the person guilty of attacking a breather.

"Congratulations Vladimir." The gravely voice spoke making Vlad look up. Vlad looked his Uncle Ivan. Ivan hadn't changed one bit in nearly six years. He still was an impressive but fearsome sight.

"You made it."

"Wouldn't miss the Grand High Vampire getting mated to such a beautiful creature, could I?" He spoke his eyes lingering on Erin.

There was something about the way he said Vlad's official title that set her teeth on edge. She could just be paranoid but then she remembered that Ivan's only male heir had been killed by Vlad's crown. It clearly brought up bad memories for him.

Ivan bowed down and gently kissed the back of Erin's hand, she curtseyed in respect for him although she didn't have to or rather wouldn't have to for much longer.

"Olga." Vlad gave a curt nod to his cousin who seemed to enjoy taunting Robin with her fangs until he quivered. Olga was far worse than Ingrid had ever been.

Ivan looked up and glanced towards the buffet table with the blood. "I think I need a drink." He began to pull away from them. "Olga!" He barked sharply and his daughter raced towards him.

"Things still awkward between your family then?" Robin asked him quietly.

It was obvious, wasn't it? "Yeah."

Once Ivan and Olga had gone far enough away so they couldn't overhear, Robin lowered his voice; he believed that Vlad had a right to know this next piece of information. "Chloe wanted to be here for everything" Robin watched as his best friend bristled. "I told her no, you didn't need that."

"Thanks." Vlad whispered, while Robin had been forgiven long ago for the part he played in Erin's early transformation but he couldn't forgive Chloe. He wasn't sure he ever could.

"You okay?" Erin asked her husband, she paused as she felt light she loved thinking of him that way. Robin felt guilty telling him but he had a right to know. He couldn't trust Chloe not to do something stupid.

"Fine." He kissed her softly to reassure her. He went to pull away but Erin didn't let him, she nipped his bottom lip between her teeth making him groan before opening his mouth. Erin's tongue gently found his, as soon as they brushed Erin's arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Vlad's slipped under her cloak, wrapping around her waist and pulling her much closer.

Robin blanched. "That's just gross."

That did it, Erin pulled away from Vlad laughing, he chuckled along with her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was about half way through the congratulatory speeches that Vlad had enough. Vlad couldn't take sitting on his throne anymore with Erin standing beside him. He stood quickly and sent a fireball careening into the air.

Immediately everything hushed and everyone turned to face him. Vlad took Erin's hand and pulled her upwards, Vlad pulled Erin close, wrapping an arm around her waist; she mimicked his gesture stopping just short of resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you all for coming to the feast to celebrate my mating." He began with a slight glance towards his father and the Council. He looked down at Erin and saw the encouragement in his eyes. "As you know I am the first Grand High Vampire to ever take a mate, and I fully intend to make her my Queen," There was a silence so Vlad continued, "And my equal."

There was even more stunned silence. Never before had a woman been made his equal. Ingrid was his seconds but Erin would have the same power as him.

Vlad and his family had been keeping this a closely guarded secret so the Council couldn't pull anything or so they hoped.

The Council stared at each other they had no idea that Vlad meant to make her his equal. Queen and equal were completely different things. They were even more insulted that he hadn't consulted them on it.

"And I plan on holding my wife's coronation within the next two days." A pin could have been heard to drop, everyone's faces were open mouthed and their eyes were blank. It had never been done before.

There was a reluctant applause before the women joined in clapping enthusiastically. Soon the entire hall was full of applause. Although it was hard to tell if it was genuine or forced, in that moment Vlad didn't care he was expressing his authority.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Half of the Council had left the room before the applause even stopped. If you looked closely at them you probably would be able to see the steam coming out of their ears in their anger. They knew this would happen but they didn't expect her as his 'equal'. It was more of an insult than disbanding the Vampire High Council.

Mikhail, Baylor and Jorgen didn't stop until they found a quiet secluded spot where no one would over hear them.

Mikhail looked at Baylor, "Is everything sorted?" This needed to be done quickly.

"We've had three years to get this sorted, now is the perfect time to use it." Jorgen snapped at his, well 'friend' was too strong a word to use more along the lines of 'associate'.

Baylor ignored Jorgen's comment, it had taken three years but they were finally ready. This plan couldn't be rushed it had involved waiting just like he'd said it might. "It's all set for your signal."

"Good." Mikhail let out a shallow laugh. "Its about time we took the power from him."

"When are you planning on doing it?" Baylor asked him quietly.

Mikhail smiled – he had the perfect opportunity planned.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Power

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I had some problems uploading the new fic last night, the site hated it, I had to keep deleting and uploading it until it finally accepted it and wasn't gobbledegook._

Chapter 3: Power

The applause seemed to die down slowly although there seemed to be a split amongst the hall by the looks on their faces. A few didn't care that she was becoming Queen, a number were glad she was being rewarded with the honour and the rest were simply livid at his announcement.

Erin looked at Vlad, she wasn't sure how his announcement would go down.

One of the clan leaders, Rubik stepped in front of them. He sneered at Erin and Erin immediately felt only six inches tall. "Congratulations I suppose." He spat at them.

"Thanks." Vlad spoke kindly, he was an enigma to the Council and the rest of his community. The vampire who'd fallen for a slayer and openly expressed his affection for her but he was fearsome when crossed. He maintained a Truce that made them stronger than before and he was the most powerful vampire in existence as well as being a just ruler.

Rubik's gaze burned as he looked at Erin, "Was it her idea?" He looked up and down her body, scrutinising every part of her. "A pretty face but she shouldn't be able to convince you to give her that power…"

"Erin never convinced me, *I* convinced *her*." He told him emphatically. Erin looked down, she knew they'd feel like this. He was going to be scorned.

"She's got the right idea then, a half fang isn't worthy…" Vlad shot his arm out and Rubik fell to his knees, crying out in pain as he was forced down. Vlad wasn't even using a thousandth of his power to force the clan leader to his knees. Rubik tried to struggle but Vlad held him too securely to do anything about it.

The entire room had fallen silent again as they watched Vlad's anger take hold. Erin's eyes glistened slightly, this was supposed to be a celebration not an argument.

Vlad's voice dropped dramatically as it deepened, "I wouldn't insult my wife if I were you." Ingrid and Bertrand moved until they flanked him. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes Sire." Rubik gasped out and Vlad released his grip. Rubik collapsed forwards with nothing to hold him.

Rubik nodded, bowing to Vlad who deliberately held him with his gaze for few seconds. He couldn't leave until Vlad dismissed him. Vlad nodded to the distance gesturing for him to go. Rubik sped away. He didn't stop until he'd completely disappeared from the school.

Ivan stepped behind them, "They just don't want to see a woman with power." Erin and Vlad jumped, they hadn't seen him move. Ivan gave her a small smile; "They'll see their worst fear soon." His tone was wistful as he spoke.

"Vlad." She whispered to him before stopping she didn't know what she wanted to say. Her eyes were scared. He turned to face her, trying to calm her fears without speaking but it didn't work.

Vlad gestured to the small orchestra who began playing again. Erin could feel those in the hall who disapproved of her staring at her, burning holes in her back.

Erin quickly left the hall, resting outside to compose herself. She could feel the carvings on the panelling digging into her back as she stood their, it didn't make her feel uncomfortable strangely. She always knew Vlad's announcement wouldn't be received well, even though they hadn't said anything she knew.

The door opened quietly, and Vlad's silhouette stepped into the dark corridor. "Tell them you've changed your mind."

"Erin I want you as my equal. I told you that from the moment we were engaged."

Erin shook her head. "They think I'm just after your power, like Ingrid did…"

"That was before we were even together." He reminded her, Ingrid had only said that out of jealousy at the time because she felt second best.

"She didn't know me just like the people in there don't. They'll think the same." Her eyes glistened, she wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't be that weak.

Vlad tilted her chin upwards, before kissing her new scar tenderly. Erin sighed and tipped her head in his direction. "You are my mate, my wife." As he spoke he pressed firm kisses to her neck. He pulled back, "If anyone can prove that they're wrong, you can. You proved me wrong when I thought you only wanted to slay me." That made her smile, "I love you Erin because I can see you and I want to share my power with you because I know who you really are. I can read you like you can read me."

"I'm just not worthy of that kind of power…" Vlad pressed a finger to her lips, Erin never could see what he saw. It had been instilled in her from a young age that she wouldn't have a choice, that the only thing she was worthy of was being a slayer.

"Erin Elizabeth Dracula you are worth it." Vlad assured her. It had taken him two and a half years to prove to her that she was worthy of being his equal and for her to actually accept half of his power. He knew he'd make her see sense in the end, not all this had been undone by one person. "Things have to change. They need to realise they can trust other people like I trust you. Trust makes us stronger."

"Vlad I've never had any power…"

He crossed his arms, looking at her with a sceptical smile. Erin really didn't know the power she already held in her hands. "Who is the only person who can control me? The only person who my clan will listen to? The only person I will listen to? And who is the only person who can force my evil back inside? Erin I nearly killed a breather when I thought I'd lost you, you're the person who can give me the courage to control that part of me. Erin they're scared because you have the power to make me listen and make my clan listen. I accept your advice and we work together. No one else can make me do that. You have the power to make me do the right thing." Erin looked up at him, Vlad gently wiped the running make up from her cheeks and below her eyes. "Trust me Erin, I know I'm doing the right thing."

Erin stared at him unsure what to say, instead she stepped into his warm embrace. She inhaled the scent of her husband deeply, the scent of metal, mahogany and something she could never put her finger on filled her nostrils and she felt safe and loved.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slowly pulled Erin back into the large but rapidly quietening hall, even more vampires had left since the last time and that made them both relax somewhat. There would be less of a commotion this time if someone tried to insult her.

"Is Erin okay?" Robin asked Vlad quietly, seeing her slightly puffy eyes. Erin heard him and pretended to ignore him completely, instead she pulled her hand from Vlad's and moved towards the buffet table.

"She's fine." Vlad squeezed her hand before giving Robin a grateful smile at his concern.

"He isn't the only one whose objecting, you know."

Vlad nodded, "I know." He looked around; the Council had slowly dwindled until only his gran remained. She was standing by the wall keeping a cautious look out for anything or anyone acting suspiciously following his announcement. "I'm doing this Robin." Vlad told his friend, he couldn't be talked out of it.

Erin sped back towards Vlad and Robin with a plate full of food, Vlad reached for a tomato but Erin slapped his hand. He gave her a hurt look, giving her wide eyes that made her melt. Vlad didn't do it often but when he did she felt her legs turn to jelly each and every time. She held the plate to him and he grabbed the tomato eating it happily.

"Erin!" A call came across to her and Erin groaned. She turned slowly, she didn't want to talk to them.

"Mum." Erin acknowledged at her with a slight smile, she really didn't want to get herself even more worked up by seeing them. "Dad." That greeting was colder. She hadn't managed to completely forgive him for everything that had happened yet.

Robin saw that this was going to be uncomfortable, he glanced around the room. His eyes clapping on someone. "I think Jonno wants me." He grabbed the plate out of Erin's hand as fast as he could acting more like a vulture than a breather.

Before Vlad could grab him and pull him back Robin had vanished with a speed that would do a vampire proud.

Steph grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug, Erin remained tense in her arms but wrapped her arms around her mother. When Steph pulled back Erin looked at her slightly awkwardly. She made no effort to embrace Tom, she gave him a nod but nothing more. Vlad could sense how tense she was without seeing it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, Erin rested her head back against Vlad's chest.

Tom studied Vlad, he hadn't expected the vampire to wait this long. "You stuck to slayer tradition then." Erin flinched; Vlad saw it and kissed her temple lightly. He didn't want this brought up now; this wasn't the time to discuss Erin's former but-not-quite-legal engagement at the Induction Feast to celebrate her mating to Vlad.

"I wanted to respect her culture despite what you tried to do to her." Vlad told them firmly, the thought of arranged marriages like that still made him sick. "And I wanted to make sure she wanted me as her husband before committing her to the mating. I was giving her a choice." Erin looked up at him, she couldn't believe he'd thought she'd change her mind, his thoughtfulness was overwhelming. He'd always been firm, refusing to remove the date at all.

"Erin always had a choice…"

"WHEN?" Vlad asked loudly drawing the looks from the people around him.

Tom gave him a confused look, his brows knitted together. He looked remarkably like Ryan in that moment. "What?"

Vlad leaned forward slightly as he spoke, his fangs twitching to release themselves. "*When* did you give Erin a choice?"

"I let her choose you."

Vlad let out a laugh at Tom's 'allowing' Erin to chose Vlad. "That was only when you knew we were already engaged."

Erin gently rubbed circles on Vlad's bicep, he looked down at her. "Vlad, not here." She whispered to him and he nodded, now wasn't the time to open old wounds. Vlad didn't want to withdraw just yet but he nodded proving that she had the power to make him listen. "Come on."

Erin laced her fingers in his, smiling as they fit perfectly before tugging him across to the space in the hall allotted for dancing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad placed his hands on Erin's waist as he guided her in the dance. They weren't bothering with the traditional vampire dancing that they'd had earlier in the evening. There wasn't any point with only the guests who were staying in the manor remaining. Erin rested her head on his chest, letting out a relieved sigh.

The young Grand High Vampire smirked as he caught sight of Bertrand and Ingrid in the corner. Vlad had never seen his sister so happy; she'd never been like this with Will. Ingrid had her arms draped around Bertrand's shoulders and his were wrapped around her waist.

"They're happy." She spoke quietly, with a smile gracing her features. Vlad looked down at her nodding, he couldn't imagine anyone feeling happier than he was at the moment. That definitely sounded cheesy, he was glad he'd kept it in his head. "Sorry your mum wasn't here." She told him quietly. They hadn't invited her but she would have been blind to miss all the coverage in the Vampire Times, Fang Magazine and splashed all across the vampire web.

"I'm not." He answered truthfully. "She would have had to be the centre of attention." Magda thought the entire world revolved around her and she didn't care who she hurt to get what she wanted. It was no wonder that Vlad was terrified of being rejected and Ingrid was desperate to be loved.

Erin whispered, "It might have been different." She knew she was being optimistic.

"She's an evil, two timing, manipulative, double crossing witch Erin. I didn't want her here and I'm glad she didn't turn up." He could feel himself getting angry discussing this, he screwed up his eyes and tried to force himself to calm down, focussing on something outside the hall. An owl hooting in the background outside the manor itself.

"She's still your mum." Erin reminded him softly. She felt his chest move as he sighed, it was still an unusual sensation feeling his usually still chest shift. It only moved when he was irritated.

"Can we not talk about it and enjoy the rest of the evening?" His voice was pained as he asked her; Erin knew the psychological scarring of one Magda Westenra on her children wouldn't heal overnight. She wished she could do something about that but only time could.

"Sorry." She stood on her toes and kissed him chastely, their tongues battling as she apologised. Erin pulled back and pressed her forehead to his before resting it against his chest once more.

Vlad whispered into her ear tenderly, "Love you."

"Love you too."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Surprise

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like to apologise if my last story suffered because of the way I was feeling, I'm really sorry if it wasn't up to my usual standard. _

_I'm a lot more positive about this fic._

_Also if you think I've forgotten anything please don't hesitate to tell me…_

Chapter 4: Surprise

Vlad played with the edges of his paperwork, he couldn't believe there was this much involved in making Erin Queen. He wasn't just saying that, he honestly couldn't believe that there was this much paperwork. He refused to sign anything though, he was the one in charge and as far as he was concerned he wouldn't need any of this after Erin was Queen. He was taking the time to memorise most of it in case they wanted to know why he hadn't bothered signing it.

He was making clip notes as he went so he wouldn't forget any of the outrageous conditions they were trying to enforce. Heirs seemed to crop up alot; they'd wait until they were ready.

He placed the last page of the documents on the pile and relaxed. He stretched out his hand; he winced as his knuckles cracked at the position they'd been forced into for the past few hours. He stood slowly, his leg banging against the table as he tried to turn the chair, he really should have got it oiled by now.

"Any luck?" She asked him softly, this reminded her of the days of *the* book. They'd all agreed not to mention the name of it ever again.

"All finished." He smiled at her.

Robin had heard the bang and looked at his friend, "If you'd been mated as soon as you proposed all this could have been done by now." Robin reminded him, trying to help by making Erin feel less nervous.

Ingrid put her finger up into the air, stopping him completely and pulling out of Bertrand's grasp to do so. "Actually Erin couldn't have been Queen."

"Why not?"

Bertrand continued Ingrid's explanation, Ingrid smiled up at him. "Because Erin couldn't be Queen until she turned eighteen, she's four months younger than Vlad, she would have had to be crowned within one hundred days of the mating ceremony."

Robin concentrated, his one eye closing slightly as he tried to work it out.

"Three and a half months." Vlad supplied.

"By law any titled position can't be inherited or given until the heir is eighteen. For men *and* women."

Vlad stretched slightly, he hated sitting hunched over the desk for hours but it needed to be done. The door to the room creaked open slowly and something shuffled into the room, Vlad usually wouldn't have cared but something caught Vlad's eye. He looked at it with a look of pure horror on his face. "What's that?" He watched as Renfield placed something on the side.

Erin looked up at Vlad as she heard those disgusted words. Vlad was angry about something, what she couldn't tell with her back to the door.

Renfield glance back towards what he'd placed on the unit. "Mistress Erin's crown."

Erin turned fully to look at it, it almost matched Vlad's in decoration if it could be called decoration, the only difference was that it was smaller and had smaller bones. The thought of having the bones on her head made her feel faint, she knew Vlad hated his own crown. He tried to disguise his disgust but he could never hide it from her. He only wore it when he had no other choice but to.

"Erin is never wearing that!" Vlad protested loudly, he would never force her to wear that.

Erin placed a hand on his arm, "Vlad…" She looked at Vlad, trying to stop him from getting worked up. "What's it made from?" She asked Renfield softly.

Renfield looked at it proudly, "Chicken, pig, ocelot and badger bones."

Erin's jaw dropped, if she could turn paler she would have. It wasn't as disgusting as the fact Vlad's was made from the first victims of vampires but it was still awful.

"Erin won't be needing it." Vlad told Renfield lowering his head making Renfield tremble. Vlad could be terrifying more than when he was at eighteen.

The Count decided to step in, "Vlad, Erin needs a crown to be your Queen…"

"She's not wearing that!"

"She'll match you exactly. I thought you wanted to be equal."

Oh no, the Count wasn't going to use his own words against him, he wasn't going to get around him like that.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "This has nothing to do with Erin being my equal, I'm the one in charge and I have been for three years. Erin just isn't wearing that!" He told them firmly, his fists clenching. He was twenty-one, everyone seemed to think he was still the future leader he was at seventeen.

The Count looked at his son, this was an inevitable part of Erin becoming Queen. "She'll need one Vlad!"

"SHE'S ALREADY GOT ONE!" Vlad roared at them, the whole room shaking with his anger. He suddenly calmed and went rigid. Everyone went quiet at his words.

"Erin has a crown?" The Count asked Vlad seriously, they'd just gone to all this hard work to get her a crown and she already had one.

Vlad glanced down at his wife before looking back at the others, sadness in his eyes. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. He managed to hiss out, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

With those words he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him making them all wince. The force he used caused the door to open again and bang against the panelling.

Erin followed him with her eyes sadly, "The Council have been pushing him lately, trying to get him to pass certain laws before he disbands them." She pushed herself to her feet, she peeked in the direction Vlad went. "I'll go after him."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was only one place that would house a sulking vampire in the manor. Vlad never holed himself up in their room, he hadn't hidden in his room since he lived at the school. Instead he preferred to stay out of the way in the training room.

The shutters were closed, plunging the room into darkness. No light was switched on. Erin knew he was in the room. With a sigh she clicked her fingers and immediately the lights turned on. She saw him, his feet flat on the floor forcing his knees up as he propped his back against the wall. His left hand resting on his neck playing with his mating claim mark, reading a thick book, he didn't need the lights on to read. It would have worked if they still lived in the school but she knew him too well when he sulked.

Erin sat in front of him, resting on her knees. She could be patient. Vlad stubbornly continued to 'read' his book before her presence became too much for him. He set the book down gently to the side of him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He whispered to her. He'd managed to hide it from her for the last few weeks and he'd only had one more day to go as well until his family in their usually typical way had spoiled it by making him blurt it out.

"I'll pretend to act surprised." Erin teased him, making him snort. Erin crawled across to him and sweetly kissed his lips. Vlad responded briefly before pulling back. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap with a slight squeak from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he shuffled forwards slightly.

"Its not the same." He answered.

It was still a thoughtful gesture, "Vlad…"

He cut her off shaking his head, "I just wanted to surprise you in a good way for once. I know you hate surprises." He said watching as her mouth opened, "But I just wanted your crown to be a surprise for you."

"I found out about it a day early Vlad, its still a surprise to me." She traced his jaw line with her finger. "So?" She asked, hanging the word in the air as a prompt.

"So?" He looked at her adorably confused, repeating what she'd just asked him. For some reason he only ever used that expression around her.

"Are you going to show me or wait until tomorrow night?"

Vlad sighed, he might as well show her now. Erin wasn't the type to go snooping, he trusted her like that. Vlad glanced over her shoulder towards the shelf, it wasn't like the ones in his former training room. These ones were clean.

"Come." He whispered to it. Erin turned as she heard a shuffling noise. She watched as the books on the shelf split and shuffled closer to the ends, revealing a large black box standing on it side. As soon the books were out of the way the box flew into Vlad's hands. Looking down she realised for the first time that the box was made of the finest velvet.

"You kept it in here?" She asked.

"You don't come in here when you don't have to." He shrugged as if it were obvious. Outside keeping up with her regular training (and seeking out one sulking vampire) she never entered the room, Bertrand had put her off entering the rooms for life when she was seventeen. "This was the place you'd be least likely to stumble across it, and the least likely place Dad would snoop." His father enjoyed searching the manor for anything new that Vlad had acquired desperate to know what his soon was up to now he didn't have daily contact with him.

Vlad held the box out to her. It was quite a large box, but it wasn't a deep box. She was curious now to see what it contained. The thought of her having a crown had gone over her head, she'd never though she needed one.

Erin opened the stiff lid, it creaked until clicking fully open, the catch stiff from disuse. If she were still mortal she wouldn't have been able to do it. There was a thin layer of jet-black silk covering what it contained and with trembling fingers she pulled it back to reveal what was underneath.

Erin gasped at the site. Her fingers shook even more frantically as she pulled the platinum circlet from the box. The metal was cool to touch, even cooler than her skin. Engraved around the circlet were eight representations of Vlad's Grand High Vampire crest, each one perfect and clear to see. A diamond had been inserted underneath the feet of the dragon to represent the rock it rested on. The circlet was two inches wide and would rest upon her head perfectly.

Vlad looked at her nervously as she studied it. He wasn't sure if she would consider it too ornate. "Do you like it?" He asked her quietly, he knew she didn't like to wear gold besides gold would blend in with her hair.

"Its beautiful." She breathed; her fingers delicately traced the crests. It was beautiful and perfect. It wasn't flashy and it didn't stand out. It looked regal, exactly what Vlad had hoped for.

"I've had it made since your birthday." He'd had a local jewellers engrave and make it from scratch. He didn't trust his kind with something like this. The moment they saw the crest they would know what it was for and he didn't want it splashed across the papers what it looked like.

"You kept this from me for two months?" She couldn't believe it; Vlad would have usually caved by now he was terrible at hiding things from her.

Vlad shrugged like it was no big deal, Erin kissed him fiercely. No one had ever given her something so beautiful before – not counting the scars on her neck that bound her to him for the rest of her unlife.

The box slid off her lap as she pressed herself closer to him wanting to get as much contact with him as possible.

Vlad clutched at her back as she arched into him, he ran his hands up and down her back, tracing patterns through the cotton there. He nipped her lip forcing her to open her mouth, sliding his tongue inside. Erin's fingers fisted in his hair in response.

Erin pulled back as she remembered she had the circlet clutched in her hand. She didn't want to damage it. She reached for the box that had fallen off her lap. Vlad ran a hand through his hair trying to undo the knots she'd created. Erin couldn't quite reach the box but she didn't want to move from Vlad, he extended his hand and the box flew into it. She lovingly placed Vlad's surprise in there for safekeeping.

She wasn't going to wear it until Vlad officially placed it on her brow. That would make wearing it for the very first time more meaningful for her and a memory she'd always treasure.

Once the box had snapped shut she looked at her husband shyly. "Thank you."

He traced her cheek, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Always." He answered grinning at her, before pulling her close once more and capturing her lips with his.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

No one else had seen the crown and nothing else about the subject was brought up as they sat around the table, going over everything for the final time that they'd need for Erin's crowning.

There was only one problem – from the Count point of view – or rather one thing missing from the ceremony that spoiled it in his eyes. Vlad and the others couldn't have cared less but the Count refused to let it drop until he'd irritated everyone with it fully.

"Four years ago you could sacrifice a peasant to celebrate and show respect." The Count grumbled looking at Robin deliberately. Robin was still as jittery as ever, jumping back and rummaging through his pockets looking for one none existent clove of garlic. When he found none, he crossed his fingers in a sign of the cross hoping that would work instead.

"He wouldn't dare." Erin assured him, "Vlad wouldn't hesitate in setting an example." That was a little bit of a lie, Vlad would try to find a loophole before he was forced to slay the Count but his father didn't need to know that. Vlad grinned agreeing with Erin.

The Count gulped and looked away, he wasn't sure Erin was bluffing or not. Suddenly that muddy spot on the wall seemed very interesting.

"Things have changed in four years, slayer and breathers aren't on the menu anymore."

Wolfie looked up at his older brother, "And you can't sacrifice a vampire anymore like last time to show respect." He added helpfully in case the Count tried to pull that trick again.

Vlad scrunched up his face in complete confusion. "What are you talking about?" Wolfie looked up from his book, the conversation had been boring so he'd only kept half his attention on it – it made the time pass quicker.

"When you had to show respect to Dad he wanted you to burn a vampire." Wolfie had taken to calling the Count 'Dad'; he was the closest thing he'd had to a father figure. The Count protested at first but had quickly grown used to it. "You need to show respect for Erin, but this time you can't because you haven't done the paperwork for it just like last time."

Dawning flashed over Vlad, while panic and fear flashed over Ingrid's. Ingrid looked at Bertrand and he squeezed her hand tighter. "That was a Carpathian Feast. A Carpathian Feast is different to a Coronation Feast, there's no sacrifice."

Wolfie looked confused, he couldn't remember much about Vlad's. "Is it?" His comment made Vlad chuckle.

"Yeah, you fell asleep at mine." Vlad told his brother, ruffling his hair making Wolfie pull back out of his clutches. "It was boring anyway." Vlad remembered it all too clearly – unfortunately. The official meeting of the clan chiefs, the dancing and the feast. He shuddered he'd been put off certain foods for unlife after that.

Wolfie nodded in understanding, looking back at his homework. The Count had insisted on him bringing it with him. His next comment was casual. "So Ingrid hasn't conned Dad into sacrificing a vampire this time?"

"No she ha…"

It took a few seconds for Wolfie's comment to sink in.

And a few more for the reaction…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Mum

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for the late update, didn't finish work till 7pm._

_I hope no one minds me jumping three years ahead._

Chapter 5: Mum

The atmosphere in the room tense and crackling with electricity.

Everyone froze with Wolfie's new information.

As one they all turned towards Vlad, no one was quite sure how he was going to react. Tense seconds passed and he didn't answer or even give a facial expression indicating how he'd act.

This was what Ingrid had been terrified of. Once she'd settled into a more sisterly relationship with her brother she'd never wanted him to find out about what she'd done.

Erin closed her eyes; she had a feeling that Ingrid had always been behind the Carpathian Feast, that was the way Ingrid had been nearly four years ago. She just didn't want to consider how Vlad would react considering what Ingrid had done to him personally for a bit of fun.

"Wolfie, you need to leave… now." Erin warned him, Wolfie had never seen Vlad like this and she didn't want him to. Wolfie looked at her and then the Count, the Count nodded confirming what Erin had said. Wolfie grabbed his things and bounded from the room as fast as he could. At least they knew one life had been saved.

Vlad only said one word and the answer would determine his next actions. "Ingrid?"

Erin winced, she knew that tone. It was his exceedingly calm tone, the tone that gave no true indication of how he actually felt. The vampires subconsciously shuffled backwards out of Vlad's way just in case his powers were triggered.

"Vlad it's not what you think…"

Vlad hadn't been in the best of moods to start with; this would have tipped him over the edge.

Vlad flung his arm out. Ingrid's chair snapped and she flew backwards and up towards the ceiling. Her head banged back sharply against the panelling causing her to cry out, tears of plain leaking down her face. Her gaze was terror filled as she looked at her brother and his mate. She was thankful that Vlad hadn't gone for the windows this time, although nightfall was rapidly closing in.

"VLAD NO!" Erin shouted, jumping to her feet and grabbing his arm. She tried to pull it down but he wouldn't relax. "Vlad, you said you listened to me. So listen to me when I tell you to let Ingrid down." Erin didn't shout this time; she rubbed little circles into his bicep. Vlad turned to face her, his face softening as he looked at her. Erin nodded encouragingly, forcing herself to smile and hoping it didn't look to feral.

Vlad nodded slowly, listening and dropping Ingrid sharply to the floor. Ingrid cried out as she hit the wooden floor sharply. Vlad's didn't show any signs of remorse for his actions and Ingrid in that moment knew she was very lucky for Vlad to have listened to Erin. Ingrid noticed Erin hadn't moved her hand from his arm at all.

"It was you." He spat out his fists shaking at his sides as anger coursed through him. "You were the one behind the feast. You wanted to get rid of Erin."

"We've all tried it before…" She sent an apologetic look at that unfortunate comment towards Erin. Erin was happy to leave the past in the past when it came to plotting her death but Ingrid had hit too close to home for Vlad and that she couldn't ignore.

Erin only hoped Vlad didn't see through to the truth – unfortunately she wasn't that lucky.

"NO!" Vlad shouted cutting her off, Ingrid flinched at Vlad's tone. The whole room seemed to disappear as she looked at him. "You did it because you knew how I felt about her. You twisted how I felt against me."

Ingrid tried to defend herself. "It was just a crush back then."

"She's my wife now Ingrid, I'd say it was more than a crush." He looked at his sister complete pain in his eyes.

The Count muttered to himself, he didn't mean to say it out loud he was just reminiscing. "If you want to get Vlad, get her." It was in his eyes the way he suddenly saw the truth.

Vlad's eyes flickered with hurt before becoming stern once more. "You picked Erin to get back at me again. I saved your unlife Ingrid!" He spun sharply forcing Erin to break her hold on him; she could tell he was looking for something to destroy in his anger. "You just wanted to hurt me again, you never change do you?"

The Count tried to calm his son, "It was in the past Vladdy." Vlad clearly ignored him; he was fixed on giving Ingrid a good tongue-lashing.

"You knew a kiss wouldn't work." He hissed at her. His eyes blackening, turning into the darkest abysses that rival black holes. Ingrid fought to stop herself from shuddering. She'd had her brother's evil against her and his anger but never his pure, raw fury. "You played on how I felt."

"You still kissed her."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that!" He roared at her. Erin flinched at his tone. "Our first kiss was awkward and desperate. It shouldn't have been about that, it should have been natural not something we were forced to do. It wasn't a happy moment as it should have been because I was angry with Erin because you forced me to find out she was a breather. You didn't give her the chance to tell me herself. How long did it take you to come up with that 'solution'?"

"Vlad…"

"No Ingrid, you're going to listen." He marched closer to her, watching as she hugged her knees. Erin had never seen Ingrid this vulnerable. "The whole kiss thing was to make it worse, add more emotion into it. Make it hurt more when I watched Erin burn. It's a good job you only said it covered vampires otherwise I would have left Erin thinking you were telling me the truth. You lost Will accidentally, you knew how it felt but you wanted me to watch Erin burn and know I'd failed her for the rest of my unlife."

"I'm sorry."

Vlad let loose a fireball, scorching the panelling. Everyone looked to Erin desperately, they knew what Vlad could be like, no one could stop him like this. Erin rolled her eyes as the entire panel burst into angry, hot flames she clicked her fingers making it stop before again grabbing his arm, yanking it down and lacing their fingers together. "Sorry isn't enough Ingrid!"

"Calm down Vlad." Erin whispered to him but he ignored her this time. Erin honestly didn't think he'd heard her over the whirring in his mind.

"Did you know about this?" Vlad snarled at Bertrand. His head didn't move towards him but he would know if Bertrand was lying.

"I only knew just before you collected Erin."

Bertrand nearly jumped, only just managing to control the urge, as Vlad snapped his head around to him.

"You still didn't tell me."

"There was nothing that could be done about it."

"This is worse than what you did with the diary." Vlad whispered to her, that memory still stung.

"Vlad I'm sorry," Ingrid whispered, her voice low. She honestly felt terrible about what she'd done. She always knew it would come back to bite her even if she hoped against hope it wouldn't.

"You manipulated me. You wanted to hurt Erin because of how I felt. You didn't care about how I felt, hurting Vlad was always your favourite game wasn't it Ingrid?" Vlad snapped at her. "You twisted what I felt for Erin and used it against me for a bit of fun, eliminating the threat along the way."

"I was jealous…"

"I *never* did anything to you Ingrid. All I ever wanted was for you to be my sister, to actually care about me without wanting to hurt me all the time."

Ingrid looked down; she accepted what Vlad was saying, she'd always been too bitter and it wasn't his fault.

Then Vlad said something that stung Ingrid; she didn't know he had it in him.

Vlad's voice was bitter, "Congratulations Ingrid, you've finally turned into mum."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin sighed seeing the way Ingrid was trembling. Bertrand didn't comfort her, she assumed that he knew how Vlad would react and wanted her to think about what she'd done. Bertrand was all for tough love when it was necessary.

"What's happened?" Robin asked quietly seeing the dangers Vlad was shooting his sister. If looks could kill… actually Vlad's could.

"Don't ask." Erin whispered, her watchful eyes never leaving her husband's dark face. Vlad's jaw was clenched, his tongue rolling in his jaw.

Vlad answered Robin's question with acid in his voice, each word made Ingrid flinch. "Oh Ingrid's just made mum proud."

"Okay." He nodded before Vlad's words sank in. "What?"

"You need to get out of here." Erin told him firmly. He couldn't be cooped up when he was angry, his power became untameable.

Vlad hissed and spat at her, she didn't take it personally she knew it was just a reflex.

Erin stood in front of him, one arm by her side the other pointing towards the door. Her arm didn't waver as she gestured to the open door. She glanced towards the curtains seeing that it was dark enough for what she wanted. "You. Outside. NOW!" She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Vlad was surprised at his wife's tone but nodded; Erin was the one in control now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had his hands in his pockets as he walked a few paces ahead of Erin. Erin was happy to let him distance himself. She knew he needed to calm, he couldn't be approached like this. He wouldn't forgive himself if she got too close and he lashed, injuring her. He'd lashed out with his fangs three years ago, only just able to stop himself.

The red scarf around his neck looked strange, they didn't want any breathers associating the bite with vampires. Erin subconsciously tugged on hers, she hadn't worn one in three years and it was starting to get on her nerves now.

Erin saw a bench and walked across to it, sitting down in front of the large clothes shop. Her hands were braced on either side of her as she rocked forwards and backwards. She watched as Vlad continued without her for another hundred yards before turning and searching for her as he realised she wasn't there.

Vlad slowly made his way back towards her, sitting next to her unceremoniously on the bench. Erin didn't mould into him as he put his hands in his lap. This wasn't the time to be affectionate and brush it under the rug. They needed to deal with this head on.

"What Ingrid did was wrong Vlad." She agreed, she knew that Vlad didn't deserve to be manipulated.

"Every time mum came back she manipulated Dad and us. I used to fall for it as well, she'd always come back every few months, making promises or bringing presents. She was kind to me," Erin looked at him, she couldn't see that actually being true but there was nothing about Vlad that told her otherwise. "I just wanted to have a mum." He didn't look up as he spoke, his voice cracking. "I wanted her for Ingrid as well, Dad only ever cared about me openly I just wanted someone to stop her picking on me." Ever since he could remember Ingrid had resented him for ever being born. "When I was six I realised what she was up to and what she'd done. I knew she'd left us but I didn't know why until then. She found out I knew and she doubled her efforts, going for me emotionally every single time. It always hurt more and more."

"No one should do that to anyone."

"She always knew what to do to make me fall for it and then she'd make me feel like an idiot and small when she left." In that moment Erin could compare him to a small child trying to protect himself again. His voice was so quiet and broken she nearly cried at it.

"Your mum knew how to treat you to get you to feel that way Vlad, you can't stop yourself from feeling that way. Last time she came she played on how you felt, you were vulnerable she knew which buttons to press. Its nothing to be ashamed off."

"Sorry." He whispered looking at her, running a hand through his hair. "You deserve better than a stupid wreck for a husband."

Erin drew her fist back and hit him hard in the shoulder. Despite Bertrand and Vlad's teaching her she still couldn't throw a proper punch but it still had the desired effect. Vlad winced before meeting her eyes with his, his arm coming up automatically to rub at his shoulder. Erin's were angry for his comment. She felt guilty about hitting him for a few moments before deciding he deserved it.

"Vladimir Dracula you are not a wreck and you are not stupid." Erin told him vehemently.

Vlad shook his head and went to stand up. He knew what he was, he didn't need Erin to sugar coat it for him.

Erin saw what he was doing and acted immediately. She slid her legs over his and shuffled until she was sitting on him fully. "I've never wanted anyone else." Vlad tried to push her off but she gripped the back of the bench so he couldn't, she knew he couldn't use force on her. "You are not stupid, you are the brightest vampire I know. No one else can deal with the problems that you have to deal with every day. You've kept your kind together, despite what everyone's said and if you're a wreck, there really isn't any hope for me." Her tone was light as she finished.

"I never thought she'd be like mum…"

Erin placed a feather light kiss to the shoulder she'd punched, now she was feeling guilty about hitting him. "Your sister has always acted without thinking first. Ingrid was jealous but she's become more like the sister you wanted since then. I'm not angry at her for trying to kill me, like she said you've all tried." Vlad looked down at her stomach as she said those words. "I'm angry at what she did to you, but you'll have to accept it and try to understand it, even if you can't forgive her."

Vlad shook his head. "I don't know about that…"

"Give yourself time."

"This can't be fixed Erin, what she did…"

Erin placed a finger to his lips cutting him off. "Just try Vlad."

Vlad nodded, for Erin he'd try.

Still, he wasn't promising anything.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Coronation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Someone asked me if I could turn it into a saga like my original set of stories…_

_I'd like your opinion…_

_Should I turn this into a saga?_

Chapter 6: Coronation

The press-stud just wouldn't close, no matter how hard he pressed on it; it didn't seem to want to fit. It had been changed to an argentalium one since he'd bent and snapped plain metal ones far too often. Of course it didn't help that he couldn't get his fingers into the tight collar to deal with it that way either.

Vlad pressed his fingers to the stud and using force to try and clasp it together. He let out a sharp growl as it slid out of place.

Erin reached up and fastened Vlad's collar, seeing the way her husband was rapidly growing irritated with it. These were his official regal leathers. Across the back of the leather jacket was the crest of the Grand High Vampire, which was hidden by his cloak, on the front were small representations of the crown. He hated this set.

Vlad kissed her gently as thanks.

"If I see another feast I will maim something." Erin warned him under her breath.

Vlad shook his head, "This is only the second." He was only counting the last few days, he refused to acknowledge his birthday and his coronation.

Jonno pointed something out as he straightened his tie, he was intending to look his best for this. This was meaningful for his kind, a former slayer was about to become Queen of the vampire nation. "The third if you count the private one."

Erin flashed Vlad a triumphant smile, and he shot daggers at Jonno. Jonno just smiled at him. "Whose side are you on?" Vlad asked him.

Jonno shrugged, smiling at the young vampire.

"I'm going to water the blood down." He told her. Erin needed to drink some ceremonial breather blood. He knew she was against it so he'd planned to water it down so she wouldn't have to deal with the far more intense cravings drinking breather blood created. He'd been forced to deal with them at his own coronation, he didn't want her going through that.

"Okay." Erin whispered, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad carefully and silently poured the blood into another bottle, taking care not to spill any. Then he reached down beside him and picked up a small jug of water, he watered the blood down before shaking it to get the two liquid to mix. Once he was happy with the way they'd combined he grabbed the bottle and disintegrated the evidence.

He closed the door to the blood cellar, locking it securely with a click of his fingers. He didn't have a wooden door like other vampires he had a metal safe door. Although this one didn't have any forms of locking it externally. Only he and Erin could open the door.

He'd just turned away from the door after checking it was definitely locked when something caught his eye. Not now, was his only thought.

"Vlad," Ingrid made a beeline for her brother.

Vlad sidestepped out of her way, slipping into another room. He shot her a scathing look that nearly made her gasp in pain.

"Vlad!" She called again, chasing after him. Vlad didn't acknowledge her at all. "Just listen to me!" She shouted at him. Vlad slowly turned around but it didn't mean he was willing to negotiate with her. "I'm not mum."

"You manipulated me using how I felt. Mum did that two weeks before. Didn't you actually think about that? Mum did it to get my power you did it for fun. It makes you worse than her." Thunder crackled and rumbled illuminating the entire corridor.

Ingrid shook her head, "That's not fair…"

Erin and Bertrand sped into the room, each speeding towards their respective partners. Erin automatically looked down at Vlad's clenched fist, watching as it slowly opened. She knew what was coming. She grasped his chin firmly and pulled it towards her to look him in the eyes.

"Ingrid leave him alone!" Bertrand shouted angrily at his partner. Ingrid turned, Bertrand rarely lost his temper. Her eyes glistened slightly as she nodded obeying him.

"Calm down." Erin told him firmly, she watched as his brow relaxed but nothing else.

Erin looked between them before grabbing Vlad's arm and physically yanking him from the room before he got worked up.

Ingrid turned to Bertrand, "You tried to get rid of her, once you realised he'd fallen for her and blamed it on me." She protested.

Bertrand immediately had the answer to that, "I didn't toy with his feelings though. I wanted to make him believe she'd left so he wouldn't question her never returning. I never did it for enjoyment, I did it to get him to focus on his destiny." Thinking back he should have known Vlad would be too stubborn to believe him. "Vlad saw through it, he knew it was me three years ago and it was dealt with."

"I didn't think, I just was so… angry at him. He was always the one Dad was proud of, the one who could fall in love, the one who got everything…"

"Is that really how you saw your brother Ingrid?" Bertrand asked her. He'd come in from the outside. He'd seen everything as it truly was. "Vlad never had anything he wanted. He was stubborn but only because he'd been forced to become that way." Bertrand had lost his temper trying to get the stubborn vampire to open the book more than once. "Vlad had to embrace his destiny, he never had a choice. Vlad was desperate for someone to trust that's why your mother managed to manipulate him, why he was so hurt when he found out Erin had betrayed him. Believe me the Count wasn't proud of him, he was disappointed that Vlad wouldn't step up to his expectations."

Ingrid was surprised to hear this speech coming from Bertrand; it was the kind of speech she'd expect from Erin. "He never let it show…"

Bertrand shook his head, it was obvious to see on Vlad. Vlad was different he knew that from the moment he met him. Vlad wanted to ignore everything vampiric about him. "Vlad was always more sensitive than you, he knew when something was wrong or how people felt. He never said anything though. You learned to cope being on your own, you built walls and tried to be the vampire you always wanted to be." Bertrand knew all about her walls it had taken him years to rip them down. "Vlad just locked himself away, he didn't even want to acknowledge that he was a vampire. Erin was the first person he truly cared for, she made him see that being a vampire didn't make him a monster. She was a breather and she didn't care what he was, she loved him anyway. So I think Vlad has a right to be upset."

"But…"

"Go get ready for the coronation."

Ingrid nodded; Bertrand didn't order her about but now he knew it was necessary. She didn't want him any angrier either.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad placed the bottle of blood on the table, ready to be used. Away from Ingrid he'd calmed down – not completely – but enough that she could talk to him.

"She's trying to apologise." Erin told him quietly, she knew his sister felt awful. It would do them both good for Vlad to hear her out.

"I don't want to hear it." Vlad muttered.

Erin knew Vlad would be ready in his own time and not before. "I know you don't." She brushed his cheek, with the pads of her fingers. "Just try and be civil."

Vlad let out a sigh, looking upwards at the cobweb that wasn't due to Renfield and the spider dangling down from it.

Erin wasn't going to let him go without an answer, her arms were folded with a raised eyebrow when he finally looked at her again. They were locked in a staring contest for a few minutes as each tried to make the other back down. "I'll try." He eventually conceded.

His wife grinned up at him, "That's all I want." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Erin reached behind him and handed him his cloak. Vlad took it from her; he controlled himself so he didn't snatch it to her amazement.

"You need to finish getting ready and calm down completely."

"I'll try." He wasn't making any promises.

"You'd better or you'll be sleeping in a different coffin later." She told him half seriously. The threat made him gulp. Erin had done it before; she'd do it again. She wouldn't admit that she'd suffered just as much as him though. "Get ready and I'll see you in the hall."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The hall was crowded once again, everyone watched the ceremony that was about to occur. The Council watched with fear, desperately clinging onto their final few minutes in power.

Erin knelt down before Vlad, she looked up at him. Her whole body was shaking with her nerves; Vlad gently placed his hands on her shoulders calming her. Erin closed her eyes briefly relaxing.

Vlad gestured to Renfield who brought Erin's circlet to him. Vlad knew he'd have to speak formally to do this, he hated speaking formally. He held the circlet above her head. He deliberately focussed on the shine of the circlet so he didn't have to look any one else, this had never been done before so he didn't want to make a mistake that anyone could create loopholes out of.

Bertrand and he had gone over the wording for weeks to make sure nothing could be twisted.

"On this night, I take Erin Elizabeth Dracula as my Queen. To share the responsibilities as my equal in ruling over the vampire nation…"

Mikhail looked across to Baylor nodding. Baylor returned the nod before looking directly at someone else in the hall. They had a smirk on their face just before they acted.

It was finally time.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Should I turn this into a saga to completely round it off?_

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Entitled

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I really hope this is a different take on things._

Chapter 7: Entitled

A figure amongst the crowd stepped into the makeshift centre aisle. Vlad froze the circlet hovering above Erin's head. Erin looked up, she noticed he'd tensed and looked up. She stood slowly, taking care to avoid the circlet. Vlad dropped the circlet to his side, Erin stood beside him her fingers automatically linking with him.

The figure walked, no strutted, down the aisle towards them. Vlad looked around his gaze fixed on the smug gazes of Mikhail, Jorgen and Baylor. He knew they were behind this, he'd always known they were up to something.

When this was dealt with he'd make sure they wished they'd never been born.

Vlad glared at his challenger. Whatever they wanted he knew he wouldn't like it.

The voice that spoke was deliberately patronising. "I think that crown's mine."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone stared at Olga, they were all questioning her daring to interrupt Vlad during the coronation of his wife. Olga stood tall, a faint smile gracing her lips. She had never changed, she hadn't grown up. She might have grown into an attractive woman but the scowl on her face had put paid to that years ago. She couldn't change her expression anymore.

Vlad pushed Erin behind him, making sure she was protected. Olga reached for the circlet Vlad held in his hand but he gave her a scathing glare. Olga surprised everyone by stepping back as his eyes blackened in warning.

"Give her the crown Vlad, she's the rightful Grand High Vampire." Another voice boomed through the hall.

"I should have known you'd have something planned. You knew I wouldn't have a corrupt Council." Vlad spoke confidently and loudly, "Do the rest of our kind know how many clans you've destroyed to gain their lands and influence?"

A muttering broke through the hall; Vlad had never lied to them before so he wouldn't lie to them now.

"Do they know you tried to have me killed for turning my wife before I was eighteen to save her life? That I had to produce paperwork to prove that we were engaged publicly." Another round of mutterings and murmurings burst around the hall.

"That doesn't matter, you were never rightfully the Grand High Vampire, not while one of Boris' immediate relatives was alive. You were a cousin not a brother." Baylor had a grin on his face as he spoke.

"Boris was never crowned Grand High Vampire." Vlad told them sharply.

"He killed the previous Grand High Vampire, by that act he became the next Grand High Vampire. It was reported in all the papers who the culprit was."

Vlad shook his head, there was one thing they were forgetting. "Then he was killed when he tried to wear my crown!"

"Leaving a family member as an heir, one that he hadn't had chance to kill." Vlad knew Boris wouldn't have killed Olga until she was sixteen, it would be easier then when her dust could be scattered to the wind. Before then her disappearance would be considered suspicious.

Erin crossed her arms angrily, "How does Olga inherit?"

"Your title would have been passed down to your children. It can be passed onto siblings as well." Vlad knew that all too well, it was how Ingrid had tried to take his power from him. Inheriting it from him.

"For the first time!" Vlad shouted angrily. "It has *never* been inherited before."

"Only because the previous Grand High Vampires didn't have any siblings, through murdering their family." Mikhail grinned at him. "It passes directly onto Olga not you. The prophecy said when the Grand High Vampire was slain it was a sign that the Chosen One was coming and that you'd become Grand High Vampire. That can only be done if the existing one is dead. Olga is the existing Grand High Vampire through Boris."

The Count moved forwards, waving his arms furiously. "Vlad is the Chosen One!"

"Who can only come to power when there is no one left to inherit the title. The title Boris took has now been passed onto Olga. She's entitled to rule over the vampire nation. When she's slain the power falls to you, unless she has any heirs."

"You had to wait three years." Bertrand summarised, everything was clicking into place. No wonder they hadn't acted before. He should have been on Erin's side when she fought for the mating ceremony to be brought forward. "For Olga to turn eighteen before she could take the throne."

Olga was three years younger than Vlad, she was eighteen less than a week prior. The date of their mating ceremony. The Council had to wait until she was of age before they could do anything. Vlad could have crowned her earlier to avoid this if he'd had any inkling of what they were up to. There would be no defence for Olga's 'entitlement' to his throne without a Council. This was just a desperate attempt to hold onto their cushy lifestyles.

"We're good at waiting." Jorgen smirked at the four hundred year old vampire. Bertrand wasn't intimidated, he'd been in battle he'd seen far more intimidating things. Although politicians were scary in their own way.

Vlad looked back to Augustus, he knew everything about every law that existed. He nodded gravely agreeing with the rest of the Council. "The law says the Chosen One's children can inherit but there is nothing to say that any remaining survivors of the Grand High Vampire can't inherit either. Its never been done before."

"They found a loophole?" Erin asked angrily, how on Earth had no one managed to pick this up before. Her head snapped towards Olga, "That's why you weren't at our first Betrothal Ball, the business you had to attend to was meeting Jorgen. That's why he wasn't there either." Jorgen looked surprised that Erin could remember that. In truth Erin remembered because she didn't trust the Council at the time after the stunt they had pulled putting Vlad on trial, she wanted to know where each of them was and Jorgen had been the only one missing.

Augustus spoke slowly, but loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear every single word. "Legally she is Grand High Vampire."

Vlad couldn't do a thing about it. Olga had just been declared the 'rightful' leader of the vampire nation with those words.

Ingrid and Bertrand blanched while Erin and Vlad shared a worried look with each other. This shouldn't be happening, Vlad was being denied his birthright because three vampires didn't want to give up their power.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It took a few moments but everything came crashing down on Vlad. He knew exactly what she'd do with his power, how she'd behave, how she'd treat their kind. Vlad felt sick and dizzy, he tried to concentrate but it was impossible. Heads swam before them.

The looks of pure fear and concern on his people's faces. Vlad had improved their lives for them. He'd given them a chance to rebuild in peace and a chance for them all to be heard equally. He listened to them all and tried to act for the majority not the minority.

The most disturbing thing was the looks on a significant number of vampires' faces who were clearly all for the stunt that the Council had just pulled.

Vlad spun around; he nearly lashed out but stopped himself reminding himself that he was in public. He needed to think before acting. "Put the crown on then Olga," Vlad instructed bitterly. He didn't know why he wanted to hold onto it, he never wanted to have the responsibility.

"I'm not stupid Vlad," Olga grinned at him maliciously, "I know that it will kill me." She looked at the bone crown before looking at the circlet. "I want that crown."

"This is Erin's crown, it will never be yours." He spat, fangs extended. "I had it made for her. I own it not you and not the vampire world." Olga looked at him surprised but nodded. She had no claim over the crown or his estate… yet. "Believe me Olga Erin will be wearing the crown as my Queen."

Olga shook her head but his threat hit her like a ton of bricks. She tried not to let it show but she couldn't' help herself. "I don't think so." Her voice quivered and quavered as she spoke, her eyes moving away from Vlad's face. Everyone in the hall saw it. It was clear to see who should be in control.

"If you're Grand High Vampire you'll need to wear the crown." He looked at it with his eyes, a smirk crossing them. "Believe me I'll know if you change it. They'll know too. No one else can wear it other than the true Grand High Vampire."

"I'll wear it when I'm ready." Olga knew it would have to be soon otherwise Vlad would be entitled to his claim once more. Every second she delayed she knew Vlad had a chance of getting back into power. They knew he could handle the crown; it had always been destined for him since it was created. However others had worn it while they waited and she was determined to be one of them. "You need to show me the respect I deserve." She changed the subject slightly.

Vlad made no effort to acknowledge what he'd said. His fingers only laced with Erin's tightly. Olga's jaw locked at his ignoring of her. He had no right to do that now.

Olga gestured to Mikhail with a wave of her hand. Vlad was going to do as she said now.

Mikhail told him a smile on his face, "Bow before the Grand High Vampire." He kicked at Vlad's legs trying to make him bend but it didn't work. Vlad was still stronger than he looked.

Gasps were heard at Mikhail's actions. Vlad knew that half the Council had just signed their own death sentences and he wasn't willing to pardon any of them.

"Bow before your leader." He gestured towards Olga, with his eyes, his words becoming more angry as he repeated them.

Everyone in the room remained in silence, waiting to see what their former Grand High Vampire would do.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Hiding or Murder

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Would anyone like me to write a final part to this trilogy to turn it into a four-part story?_

Chapter 8: Hiding or Murder

Vlad looked defiant; there was only one answer he was going to give. He knew everyone was waiting for his answer and he wasn't going to disappoint his subjects.

"No."

Mikhail looked at him, "You're sworn to uphold our laws, bow."

"I swore to uphold them as Grand High Vampire, you took that title from me." He shrugged.

"Bow or your wife…" Jorgen went to grab Erin but Vlad threw him back with a bolt of blue energy. Vlad knew Erin could defend herself but he wanted to make sure that they understood that he wasn't going to stand by and watch Erin be hurt. Jorgen crashed straight through the wall, bringing down wooden panelling, dust, bricks and mortar with him. Jorgen looked at the Council stunned, he was still as powerful as before. He'd never been a law abiding vampire until he was in power, clearly he didn't intend to be one now.

"No one touches Erin." Vlad's four sharp fangs glistened in the light. Olga trembled before glaring at the Council, she couldn't understand it. They had said Vlad wouldn't be able to do that.

Vlad marched up to Olga and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. She couldn't read his emotions as his eyes changed colour completely. Olga cried out as his fingers bit into her skin. She arched trying to get away from him but she couldn't move. She'd never met anyone this strong before. Vlad knew all he had to do was squeeze a fraction tighter and her bones would snap like a twig in his grasp.

Olga looked behind him at the amazed crowd, they didn't think the young vampire had it in him to display such anger. Only those close to him had ever seen it. Tears dripped down her face from his actions. "GO! GET OUT!" She screamed at the hall, she didn't want witnesses to this. She needed to be strong, she needed support she couldn't afford to look weak in front of them and she couldn't afford for Vlad to get any stronger.

They all cried out for them to stop, but it was too late. They'd vanished. Vlad had wanted witnesses to prove what Olga was really going to be like. Weakness still wasn't tolerated in their culture.

Vlad looked at her arm, remembering the last time he'd used this much force. He'd broken Erin's collarbone but he pushed that vivid memory to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to dwell on it – not now. "I still have the power to destroy you Olga. Don't ever forget that. You won't wear the crown because you're not the true Grand High Vampire I am." He paused looking directly at the traitors amongst the Council. "I will fix this, I promise you that." His lip was curled up and his nose twitching throughout his speech.

Olga was yanked from his grip, it took two of them to do it but he hadn't been using his full power.

Her eyes were wide; they never left Vlad's snarled expression. Then she saw nothing but flashing images as they sped her away to safety.

She was, after all, their only bargaining chip.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The usurpers landed just outside the manor house, under the cover of the trees so no vampire could watch them from above. Olga grabbed Mikhail by his lapels hoisting him up slightly. It would have been amusing under other circumstances to see the small vampire threatening a much larger vampire. Olga was the same height as Erin.

"I thought as soon as he gave the title to me I'd get his power!" Olga snarled at them angrily. She wanted ever shred of power Vlad had. He was a thousand times more powerful than any other vampire in existence and would be until an heir was born to him.

Mikhail shook his head, they'd never said it out loud but they might have implied it when they involved her in this plan. "Vladimir Dracula was born with his power."

The realisation dawned on Olga. "The crown has nothing to do with it?" Olga screamed. Mikhail and Baylor winced stepping back.

"The crown gave you the power of the Grand High Vampire not his powers."

"So my cousin is still more powerful than me?" She asked angrily. She hadn't expected this, he could handle the crown her brother couldn't. Then she remembered something about Boris. "I can match his power, the Blood Mirror…"

"Your brother took the power from Vladimir's reflections. He now holds all one thousand of them in his body. He's merged with them, its permanent now."

That was one suggestion out of the way.

"I'm holding onto this power and I'm not giving it up. I'm the one in charge now not Vladimir Dracula." She looked at Mikhail.

"What are you going to do about him?"

Olga looked at Mikhail as if it were obvious. "Get the hunters after him, they'll enjoy a bit of sport. Tell them I want him back alive, I want to slay him myself. His wife too. Everyone else is fair game."

"Yes your highness."

Olga beamed at that title, she'd always sworn to be all-powerful and she'd beaten her pathetic cousin Ingrid to the title. However Ingrid had something she clearly wanted and she was determined to get it.

In the case of Vlad, all she needed to do was get her weapon ready. A stake would be too quick. She wanted him to suffer. She wasn't going to leave anyone whole who was going to be a threat to her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The hall was completely empty by now, Erin collapsed in Vlad's throne. He didn't care about her sitting in it, with what had just happened she was perfectly entitled to sit in it even in public. The Count stared at the spot where Olga had just stood.

Jonno watched as Vlad gripped Erin's circlet, a circlet that was rightfully hers regardless of what Olga had said. If he held it for much longer he'd damage it. Jonno nodded to Ingrid but Ingrid shook her head, Vlad wouldn't let her touch him after what she'd done.

Jonno sighed and gently pried the circlet from Vlad's clenched first. He didn't put up much of a fight and it surprised Jonno. He'd expected Vlad to hold onto it with all his being. He held the circlet out once Vlad's fingers had been completely removed from it. There wasn't a single dent or mark from Vlad's bruising grip. He handed it out to Renfield who took it without any fuss, putting it away securely into the velvet box.

Bertrand paced around the room, "Erin need to be crowned within the next ninety eight days or her title will be forfeit." This needed to be dealt with quickly. If she wasn't crowned and Vlad managed to get back into power he would be stuck with a corrupt Council until someone took it upon himself or herself to slay them.

The Count shook his head, he knew that not all of the Council were against his son. Besides Vlad was good at getting himself out of tight spots. "Vladdy can sort it all out…"

"Vlad doesn't have the authority any more." Ingrid whispered, not daring to even look at her brother. Her own chances of power had vanished with Vlad's crown being ripped from him.

Vlad didn't twitch or even move as she spoke. He'd been trained for this since he was fourteen, seven years of his life were now gone in an underhand gesture. It was all pointless.

"Vlad?" Erin asked seeing that her husband had grown quiet. His outburst hadn't surprised her but he was too calm at the moment. She found him hard to predict like this but it wasn't impossible.

Vlad turned to look directly at Erin and only Erin. "I can't let Olga have my title," He muttered quietly, the Count looked at his son with a prideful expression with a hint of smugness. Vlad shuddered at the possibility that the Count thought he was finally becoming power hungry. "There's no telling the damage she'll do to all out kinds." Jonno and Robin nodded in agreement, it was only a matter of time before she abolished everything Vlad had put in place.

Erin felt pride surge within her, four years ago she couldn't have imagined Vlad taking his responsibilities like this but now he was the leader he was always supposed to be. It had been a natural change and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Even now he was putting his people first, just like a true leader always should.

"Maybe the Council could help?" It was more of a suggestion from Jonno, he knew what the answer would be before he tried.

"Half of them did this. I haven't got the power to summon them."

"You're the most powerful vampire in existence, take it back."

Vlad threw his arms out, gesturing to the empty and still hall. There were no traces of the vampires who had occupied it before. "You saw them Ingrid, they just wanted to run and hide from what had happened."

"Olga will want you dead Vlad. You have to turn her to dust before she kills you."

"I'm not going to take my crown back committing vampicide."

Jonno wanted to point something out, "You've killed before Vlad."

Vlad flinched, his eyes closing automatically. He walked across the room making sure no one could see his face. He pushed his palms up into his eyes, he hated the fact he'd slain vampires.

"They were executions Jonno, Vlad never had a choice in performing them. Killing Olga would be murder." Erin had stood the moment Jonno said those words, slaying a vampire in cold blood and slaying them because it was your duty were two different things. Erin could sympathise because she'd had nightmares about the half fang she'd accidentally killed. She'd been responsible for that death.

Erin pulled his hands from his eyes, she'd been up with him when the nightmares had become unbearable, when he couldn't deal with what he'd done. Over three years she'd woken too often to an empty space next to her in their coffin. She refused to sleep without him in there.

Vlad had to deliver the punishments himself, drive the stake into the vampire involved. He had to struggle past their tough flesh before feeling them turn to weightlessness as they crumbled to ash. There had only been a handful of executions since he'd become Grand High Vampire but each one would haunt him for the rest of his unlife.

The worst part was that there was some loathing in the fact that it was the same type of weapon that had nearly killed Erin when she was mortal that he had to wield. He hated touching something that had nearly taken her from him.

Ingrid knew her brother could never slay anyone in cold blood, there was only one other choice for him. "Then you need to get out of here."

Vlad shook his head. "You can run Ingrid." Vlad told his sister quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running from this. Our kind, slayers and mortals need to be protected. I can't do that if I'm running away."

Bertrand nodded in agreement; hiding had never done any good before. Too many lives had been lost back when the Count had taken Vlad into hiding.

The Count looked at his son sceptically, "If we're not running and you're not going to kill her what are we going to do?"

Vlad didn't have a clue and that terrified him.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Would anyone like me to write a final part to this trilogy to turn it into a four part story?_

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Unless

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry its late, I've finally upgraded my laptop and I've always worked with the Stone Age Word 2000. I can't get my head around Office 2010. I've spent hours trying to save it so I could open it on another computer and I've managed to delete the file four times (not to mention encrypting it twice)._

_Technology runs away from me… screaming!_

Chapter 9: Unless

No one wanted to talk to each other in the room, not because they didn't want to but because they didn't want to scare anyone else with any thoughts or comments.

The atmosphere was tense as the seconds ticked by. Every now and again they shuffled uncomfortably as they wanted to do something else.

"You know she'll dissolve the Truce?" Vlad told Jonno quietly, it would probably be one of the first things to go. It had never been popular with his kind but they'd grown accustomed to it when it became clear that it was allowing their kind to build in numbers and repair the damage that had been done.

Jonno nodded, he'd known that from the start. He'd put his slayers on alert, they weren't going to attack vampires without his authority but they could slay them in self-defence. He needed to set up a schedule of responsibilities for them. They were currently on amber alert.

"The Guild needs to be protected…"

"Already done Vlad." Jonno held up his phone. They'd long since found a way to connect to all the phones in the Guild and send messages. Vlad nodded, he knew Jonno could do that he just couldn't concentrate.

For the first time he didn't have a plan, they were all looking at him as if they expected him to pull one out of his cape. He felt small in those moments; he wanted to have the answer. They were all supposed to look up to him to solve their problems and he couldn't even solve his own.

Vlad felt a thump against his shoulder, making him jump high. He looked next to him. A small smile gracing his lips as he looked down.

Erin had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Erin must have been exhausted. He gently moved, holding her carefully in position as he stood. Once he was standing he hoisted her into his arms. Her head automatically fell on his chest. He kissed her forehead lightly.

Everyone seemed to realise that once he'd put Erin to bed then he wouldn't return. He wouldn't leave her while there was a chance they would be attacked.

Ingrid stifled a yawn, her head lolling forwards. It nearly dropped onto Bertrand's shoulder but she shook her head, her eyes widening as she fought to stay awake.

"Its safer if we sleep through the daylight." Bertrand told them all, that would be the only time they were protected. Nothing could get there under the intense burning of the sun.

"Olga can be transported here in a crate. She can still get here."

"They won't take the risk. They'll be too vulnerable and as soon as the crates were spotted there's a chance Vlad would destroy them."

"Bed it is." Robin rubbed his hands together; no one else seemed to agree with Bertrand they all stared at him waiting for someone else to speak in agreement. Eventually Robin had enough and took the initiative.

Vlad nodded agreeing with him as Jonno stood. "It might be the last chance we get to have a decent days sleep. Get the rest while we can."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad, with Erin in his arms, Robin and the slayers all filed out of the room, leaving Ingrid, Bertrand and the Count seated around the table.

"I should have known Ivan was up to something." The Count muttered disgustedly. His brother had been too nice to Erin at the feast and at Vlad's coronation. Ivan wasn't polite to anyone.

"Olga will destroy everything Vlad's worked for. Our kind is finally strong for the first time in centuries. The chaos before killed over half our kind and it will happen again. Olga doesn't know anything about ruling a nation." Bertrand spoke harshly, he wasn't willing to let his hard work count for nothing. Vlad needed to get back his entitlement otherwise their kind would be decimated.

"Vlad is the Chosen One. He deserves respect." Ingrid shouted loudly before lowering her voice, they didn't need her brother knowing about this conversation.

"Your brother is the most powerful vampire they've ever come across, Vlad's more powerful than Sethius was now he's fully trained. They're terrified of him. They prefer to be able to control their leader, have them as an equal they could slay."

"Olga won't ignore it for long."

The Count was the one who answered, "There's nothing she can do about it."

Bertrand stiffened as a thought came to him. "Unless…" Ingrid grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. He didn't respond which only worried her even more.

"Unless?" She prompted hoping he'd continue. She hated it when Bertrand had this look; he had more experience in their world than she did and usually it wasn't good experiences.

Bertrand stood sharply, yanking Ingrid's arm up violently as he did. Ingrid banged her hand on the table as he did so; tears came to her eyes as a reflex action. Bertrand heard her small gasp of pain and looked at her apologetically, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He pressed a small kiss to her hand in apology.

"What's wrong?" Ingrid tried another approach, Bertrand rarely acted like this. Usually he had all the answers this time there was something odd about his actions.

"I need to make sure of something." He told her curtly.

"I'll come with you."

"No." Bertrand spoke sharply before giving her an apologetic look once more, this time she hadn't done anything to deserve being shouted at. "It'll be quicker if I do it myself." He apologised his voice much more gentle than before.

Ingrid nodded before letting him go. The Count looked at her, he couldn't understand how Bertrand could make Ingrid back down without a fight.

"I'll make him tell me later." She shrugged, knowing exactly what the Count was thinking about. The way Bertrand had acted had frightened her, he was usually so composed. He was much softer when they were alone and she was used to that, she also knew how he acted around Vlad and Erin acting as an advisor to them and a sounding board every now and again. The worry in his eyes however had deepened with the thought he'd had and if he was that concerned then they should all be terrified.

The Count rolled his eyes, he knew Ingrid wouldn't let herself be brushed aside, he hoped Bertrand knew what he'd gotten himself in for with Ingrid.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

Erin woke to patterns being traced on her back, she lifted her head up to meet Vlad's blue eyes. Vlad smiled at her softly and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

Vlad ran his fingers gently through her shoulder length blonde hair. "I'm sorry you're not Queen." He'd always wanted her as Queen, he should have known something would go wrong when he tried to do it for real.

"We still have ninety seven days." She teased him softly. She propped herself up on her elbows, "How do you feel about it?" She asked him, no one had actually asked how Vlad felt.

"I don't' know." He answered truthfully, part of him was enjoying how free he felt but the other part of him was disappointed in himself for letting Olga win. "I'm glad I don't have the responsibility but the other part of me is scared at what she'll do with the power." He sighed kissing her bare shoulder lightly, "I can't believe they were that desperate to stop you being crowned."

"Vlad you told me four years ago that your family were 'loving the whole Chosen One thing' because they were 'power hungry maniacs'." He remembered that conversation well, pouring his heart out to her about life before Garside Grange Independent Day School thinking she was just like him, glad that he had someone to talk to. "That works for all our kind."

"I just didn't think they'd be that desperate." He honestly believed they hadn't thought their actions through fully, they were so desperate to hold onto power they hadn't considered things in depth like what Olga would be like for example. Vlad was dreading it, he knew his cousin was worse than Ingrid and that was saying something. Ingrid's attack on Stokely would seem like a small headache compared to the chaos Olga could unleash.

A thought crossed Erin's mind, "When you get the throne back…"

"If."

"*When*," She insisted leaving no room for argument. Vlad would get his birthright back "Will you have to be crowned again?"

"I don't think so." He answered, Olga would never be crowned unofficially. The vampire kind would demand proof that the crown she was using was the real crown, even if it cost a vampire his or her life. Olga couldn't wear the crown, nor could any other vampire apart from Vlad. "You're thinking too far ahead anyway. It might be centuries before I become Grand High Vampire again, if ever."

Erin grasped his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, "Vlad, you will be Grand High Vampire again." Erin promised him, Vlad was the only person who could do the job, no one else was even capable of doing it.

Vlad shook his head, the chances of that were slim. "How do you know that?"

"Because you never give up without a fight."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	10. Fire With Fire

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The Olga plot line was a bit of a gamble, I hope you like it. Its something that hasn't been done before and I thought I'd give it a go._

_I have a few ideas for a final instalment but if there's anything you want in particular I'll see what I can do…_

Chapter 10: Fire With Fire

Olga looked at *her* Council, a large smile gracing her face. She'd always dreamed of this power, she promised herself she'd get it and it had now been handed to her on a plate thanks to her dear big brother.

Ivan watched her proudly. Her father hadn't been like the Count, he'd treated her with more respect than Ingrid had ever received.

"Happy, daddy?" She grinned at him, using her sweetest voice. She's achieved what Boris had only managed for a short while – complete domination of the vampire world. Also, of course, she'd achieved what Ingrid had never quite managed.

Ivan smiled widely, he was proud of his daughter. "Its your power, about time that it was taken of Vladimir."

Ivan hadn't forgiven Vlad for his son's death. No matter what Boris had done to him, he was still his heir. The person to carry on the Dracula namesake. If Vlad had revealed himself Boris might never had put on the crown but then again they wouldn't have received the power they had now.

Ivan had had it rubbed in his face that his older brother had parented the Chosen One. The fact that Vlad was engaged before he was eighteen and being prepared for a mating ceremony was another kick in the gut.

Vlad had taken what was rightfully Boris'. Only Boris had the guts to slay the previous Grand High Vampire and take his place. Vlad had hidden in the shadows as the Chosen One, he should have stepped forward hen he had the chance.

"The Hunters will deal with him." The thought of the Hunters sent an unbearable chill down all of their spines.

Jorgen wanted to point something out. "Vladimir Dracula shouldn't be underestimated, he's a smart vampire…" Vlad wasn't like other vampires and that's what gave him an advantage. For some reason they couldn't figure him out simply because he wasn't evil, bloodthirsty or a power maniac. They didn't know how to treat him.

"I think I know my cousin better than you!" Olga shouted at them and they all nodded, not completely convinced. She'd only met Vlad a handful of times the first being seven years ago and after that only for formal or official events.

The Council shuffled under Olga's gaze, they weren't sure how she was going to react or what she was going to do. There was one thing they knew. Olga could never marry otherwise she forfeited her power, that law was still in place. Women forfeited their title if they married, Vlad was trying to remove that law but it was taking a while.

"WHAT?" She shouted at them, enjoying the way they flinched. She did like being stared at.

"We were just wondering, your highness what you might want us to do."

Olga leaned back in her throne, *her* throne. She loved that thought. Hers was a gold leaf, studded throne. It was large, much larger than Vlad's, with velvet lining on the seat. She loved that. Her cousin had a boring throne in her mind.

Olga's eyes narrowed, she'd always been a suspicious type. "About what?"

Baylor winced; she had a much quicker temper than Vlad. "Vlad always wanted a Council meeting to discuss policies…"

"I'll decide the policies from now on…"

Mikhail stepped forward, "You can't, the Council…"

"I'm sure my cousin told you," She drawled in her American accent, "The Council advises the Grand High Vampire, nothing more."

"Vlad always…"

They dared to challenge her?

"I'M IN CHARGE NOW NOT VLAD!" She screamed at the top of her voice, she threw a fireball at Jorgen who easily sidestepped it. Her fireball fizzled out as it flew though the air, she didn't have the power to attack them. She looked at her hand, "I need more power." She whispered quietly, she couldn't be this weak in front of the Council. She'd made a mistake showing them how weak she was.

Baylor looked slightly relieved before a mask slid over his face. Olga noticed it. "How will you get that?"

Olga glared at them, she might not have the power Vlad had but she wouldn't hesitate to do things the slayer way if they got too out of hand. "You want something to do. You figure it out."

Ivan grinned at them; he didn't trust the Council with his only heir. "I know exactly what she needs."

Mikhail, Baylor and Jorgen gulped loudly. The didn't like the calculating gleam that appeared in Ivan's eye.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned on the doorframe watching Vlad; he was playing idly with a pen. Flicking it with his finger so it rolled away from him, as it rolled back he flicked it again. He kept doing this over and over again. He really was bored or hi mind had shut down completely. Erin was more likely to believe the latter.

Erin placed a kiss to the back of his neck. He didn't jump, he only turned slightly to look at her. Erin hopped up onto the table, sitting herself comfortably before running her fingers through his thick, raven hair. She loved the silkiness of it, it always brought some comfort to her.

"You know, I never once thought about your title. I only ever thought of Vlad not the Grand High Vampire." She spoke softly to him, her words acting like balm on a stinging wound. "Losing your title doesn't matter to me." Erin hadn't cared about his title and she'd never stood in the way of his duties. There had been a few argument when he in a sense 'brought his work home' in the terms of coming out of a meeting in the darkest of moods but she'd never held it against him in all that time.

"They all look at me as if I'm supposed to have an answer, and I just don't know what to do. To get my title back I have to turn her to dust. There's no loopholes in laws, she won't hand it back to me, there's no other option."

Erin couldn't believe that, Vlad had always been positive in the past. "Vlad, there's always another option. I've seen what slaying a vampire does to you Vlad."

He gave her a tight smile, "Nothing happens to me Erin."

"Don't lie to me Vlad." She told him firmly, she tried to mask the hurt but she failed. "Every time you have to execute one of your kind you hide away inside, you know you're doing the right thing but you feel like a murderer. You can't sleep for weeks on end and when you do its full of nightmares."

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, Erin had always seen through him. "What do you think I should do?" Vlad asked softly.

"I also know you can't make the first move, you can't give her a reason to execute you." Olga would gladly kill Vlad at the first chance she got. Vlad was too much of a threat.

He gave her a wry smile, "I think I did that when I refused to bow to her."

"You're forgetting one thing Vlad." She kissed his forehead lightly. He gave her a confused look, his face scrunching slightly. "You're the most powerful vampire in existence. She can't hope to match that power."

"That makes her more dangerous. The Council know not to go after you though." Vlad told her quietly, "They know what'll happen if they do." He sighed, "Whatever she does it won't be by the book. It'll be devious and evil." Olga was capable of such acts of evil. Vlad had always been able to see through her act but he was at a disadvantage, he had never seen her in action but Ingrid had. The only downside was that he really didn't want to talk to his sister yet. Her actions stung, he needed to build walls before he faced her again.

To Erin there was only one thing Vlad could do, fight fire with fire. "Vlad sometimes to get the things back that matter, you have to do things that you're not proud of."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe its time you stopped playing fair." Erin suggested quietly. Vlad was honest and Olga was going to use that against him to remain in power. For a chance of getting back into power Vlad needed to consider something that he wouldn't usually do. Sometimes to fight for what was right you had to cross that line.

Vlad gave her a sarcastic look, "How do I do that?"

Vlad suddenly froze and Erin knew that look. She hadn't seen it in years though but she knew what it meant. His eyes fixed glazed on the doors and she braced herself for whatever was going to happen.

An explosion rocked the manor. Vlad and Erin jumped up, straightening into a fighting stance and glancing around. Erin knew if her heart still beat it would be racing with fear at the sound. They knew that explosion hadn't come from inside, it had come from the outside.

Vlad sniffed the air, there was no scent but that didn't necessarily mean anything. The slayers could mask their scent.

Bertrand burst into the room, he looked at Erin before looking at Vlad. He looked stricken, almost as if he was too late over something.

"Vlad, we need you. Now."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Blinking

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've had problems uploading tonight; the site wouldn't register the new chapters. It denied they were there even though I'd uploaded them… I'm not sure what time these will show. I'm sorry if they appear really late…_

Chapter 11: Blinking

The young vampires raced towards the door as fast as they could. Bertrand gave them a grave look. Vlad recognised that look anywhere.

From Bertrand's position he wasn't in an aggressive stance, he was in a more anxious posture. "You're needed downstairs."

Erin was immediately concerned, why wasn't he more worried about the explosion? "What's wrong?"

Bertrand opened and closed his mouth, he couldn't describe the explosions. "You need to see for yourself." Bertrand told them sharply.

Vlad nodded before gesturing for Bertrand to go ahead. Bertrand vanished out of the room; the pair shared a concerned look before vanishing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as they were all downstairs they could immediately see why Bertrand had thought it was easier to show them rather than tell them what was wrong.

The explosion had caused no immediate damage to the building's structure itself but there was something else about it that could cause a problem.

"Renfield opened the box, it looked like an ordinary soy blood crate. As soon as the lid was off it exploded sending these things flying out everywhere. There's no structural damage but they're just sitting there."

Vlad ran his hand near the objects imbedded into the walls. Each object was like a pop can sized dart in glistening metal. A row of blue pulsing LED lights flashed on and off. They were imbedded at least two inches deep every single one of them.

Bertrand pointed upwards; Vlad followed his finger to see the minute holes in the ceiling where these devices had travelled upwards in a straight line. Other walls had holes in them as well, showing that they had passed through them as well.

Someone had known what he or she was doing.

Jonno stepped into view at this point; he was out of breath, Robin close behind him. They'd left Mina with one of the crates to keep an eye on them and let them know if they were doing anything different. "We've found three other soy blood crates. Each one has exploded at the same time, latching these things onto the walls."

So the explosion that shook the building hadn't been from one solitary place it had been from three at exactly the same moment. The explosion had been used to embed these 'things' in the walls.

"What are they?" Erin asked quietly. She gently reached her arm forwards and touched one. Erin let out a sharp cry as she yanked her hand back. Her skin burned where she touched it. She shook it in instinct trying to get the cool air to it.

Vlad was instantly by her side inspecting her hand carefully. The damage wouldn't last long. It was already healing. He stroked the back of her hand with his fingers trying to distract her from the sensation.

"They're flashing what ever they are." Ingrid answered with a shrug.

"They're definitely not Slayer design." Jonno mutter moving closer. They weren't their typical design and they weren't made of these materials whatever they were.

"We need to deactivate them." Erin told them all firmly. She looked at Jonno who stared at the device. "Before they…" There was no guarantee they would explode, "Do something…"

"I've never seen anything like this."

"Do you think you could understand it?" Vlad asked him quietly.

Jonno resisted the urge to touch one. "If I have a few weeks."

Bertrand was the one to speak before Vlad can answer, "If they're in the walls now, whoever sent them will be here before nightfall."

There was no way that Jonno would be able to figure out what they did completely and how to deal with them but if luck was on his side he might be able to figure out what they were at least.

"We'll need to get one out to take it apart."

Ingrid looked at Vlad, "Vlad can use his powers…"

"We don't know whether that will set what ever they are off. We can't risk it." Jonno looked at the small device, it looked innocent enough but looks can be deceiving and there definitely was a reason it was sent to them and it wasn't just to add decorate to Vlad's home. "It'll have to be take out by hand."

Vlad looked at the device, he wanted them out of his walls as fast as Jonno possibly could. "What do you need?"

"I need tools."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had a chance to get back to the conversation he wanted to have with Bertrand ever since seeing his face as he burst into the room. Bertrand was obviously concerned about something and while they were preparing to try and study the devices this would be the best time to discuss it. He folded his arms and looked up slightly at his former mentor, "What do you know?"

Bertrand looked around before lowing his voice for vampire ears only. "There's only one thing Olga can do about your power." Bertrand told Vlad quickly, it had come to him. This is what he'd realised while they were talking, "She won't be able to attack you herself she's not skilled enough to do anything, nor are the Council…"

Vlad automatically cottoned on. "They don't exist anymore…"

Bertrand shook his head; it was something Vlad had to consider. "We never saw proof of that Vlad,"

Ingrid seemed to cotton on to what Bertrand was talking about and watched the conversation like a tennis match, now wasn't the time to inject a quip. It was time to let Vlad talk it out.

"I thought I disbanded them!" Vlad hissed at Bertrand. They had been the first thing to go, they were supposed to serve the Grand High Vampire but they served anyone for a price. Their loyalty could easily be bought and sold.

None of them had actually seen written that showed that Vlad had disbanded them and he hadn't overseen it personally. Knowing what the Council had been up to there was every possibility that they hadn't followed through with Vlad's order. He should have demanded written proof, however even if he had there was still a small chance that it would have been a forged document.

"Obviously you didn't."

Erin coughed loudly, they continued arguing for a few moments and she coughed louder. Eventually they turned to face her, but this time she'd folded her arms over her chest. "Are you going to let the rest of us join in or is this a full blood vampire only conversation?"

Vlad gave Erin a sheepish look; he'd forgotten he hadn't talked to her about this. It had been one of those discussions that had been tabled for later when something came up and it had never actually been resolved. Vlad had a feeling it had been about the time of their second Betrothal Ball. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and tugged her closer to him before kissing her softly in an apology.

"Bertrand thinks Olga is sending Hunters after us, and I'm not convinced he's wrong." Vlad admitted. Bertrand's fears were justified. If this was the work of Hunters then it made sense, they would be the most trained vampires and possibly the only way to deal with the power that Vlad held.

"What are Hunters?" Erin was curious, she'd heard Vlad mention them before but she'd never actually asked him.

"The worst kind of vampires. They're like bounty hunters; they hunt for the sport not the reward. They're highly trained Vlad, a Hunter is bred its not an occupation you can choose."

Ingrid spoke the next part quietly. "And Vlad is their biggest challenge. They won't pass it up."

"They don't care about dying, as long as it's in the heat of battle. They don't fight with honour. They cheat. Not one vampire has survived meeting them in battle; they like to do the job quickly and precisely. They were originally formed to protect the Grand High Vampire but they then worked for the highest bidder. They still do."

Erin summarised, the thought of Hunters terrified her. "And you think Olga is the highest bidder at the moment."

Vlad tipped his head and winced before nodding. As he thought before, it made sense.

"Vampire elite?" Robin asked with a grin, "Awesome." Every other person in the room rolled their eyes at the comment. Only Robin could be awed by something when they were all so close to death.

Ingrid asked a very valid point then. The obviously didn't have long. "How do we stop them?"

"You can't, all we can do is wait for them to show up and attack. We're the most highly trained vampires in existence next to them."

"So we might have a chance?" Ingrid asked quietly.

Bertrand hesitated and that told them all they needed to know, the odds were slim. "Yeah." He eventually said, completely unconvincingly. Ingrid could see through him straight away but she fought to keep an optimistic look on her face so not to make everyone panic.

Jonno knew they needed a plan of defence, if Bertrand was right then they'd come for them as soon as possible. These devices told them they meant business and that they'd be here soon.

"We need people where each crate was." Jonno suggested, "Ingrid by the servants' entrance, Mum you go by the garden entrance and Robin can go by the side entrance."

Vlad nodded in agreement, they would serve as lookouts, it was all they had at the moment. "Do it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno leaned forwards on the ladder; it rocked violently underneath him before he could do anything about it. "ERIN!" He hissed grabbing the metal of the ladders firmly, his heart racing as they wobbled. The panic in Jonno's voice seemed to finally get Erin's attention and she grabbed the ladder once more, steadying it.

Jonno breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down.

Jonno inserted the flat-headed screwdriver underneath the device, he tried to gently pry it out but he couldn't do it with one hand it was buried to deep. Adding extra force he placed both off his hands on the screwdriver and slowly pried it out. It was nearly fully out when his hand slipped. He reached for the first thing he could grab, trying to stop his whole body shooting forwards and falling flat on his face.

Unfortunately the first thing he grabbed was the device. He held the device for a few seconds, certainly longer than Erin had touched it. He pulled his arm back sharply as an electric current flowed through his arm.

The device seemed to embed itself deeper into the panelling without any assistance. There would be no way Jonno could get it out in time. Strangely there were no changes in the sound it made.

The LEDs on the device sped up from a gentle pulsing to a frantic blinking.

"Get it out!" Vlad yelled at Jonno.

"I can't touch it." Jonno yelled back at him.

"You did it just."

Jonno wasn't going to take the blame for this one. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

Erin looked at Vlad, "Use your powers."

"We don't know what will happen!" He protested, this was the whole point this had to be done by hand.

"Vlad there's no choice, either you take it out or it'll do whatever it was designed for."

Vlad looked at it resignedly, he clicked his fingers and the doors opened immediately. With a trembling hand he gestured towards the device, the blinking increased further, they'd been right his powers set it off even more.

With all his strength he flung it outside.

The device was barely out the doors when it exploded, sending a shower of the path inside covering them completely. Erin turned her head trying to protect her eyes. Immediately all the vampires winced as their hearing was affected by the noise of the blast. Everything became muffled. Vlad seemed to be suffering the most as she frantically shook his head trying to get some sense of hearing back.

"At least we know what it does." Erin quipped dryly. There was one answer they didn't have to worry themselves with anymore.

Bertrand looked at the devices, they were all close together, "If that had exploded in here it would have set off a chain reaction." He observed.

"So they want to knock the manor down?" It was hardly the great attack of the century.

"They can press the button at anytime." Bertrand continued, interrupting Jonno. "They can destroy it in the daylight and there would be no hope of survival."

Without shelter they would be nothing more than piles of ash in the sunlight.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The only problem they had ignored was the one going on outside the school. The natural problem all vampires had – that night was upon them. They hadn't noticed how long darkness had been upon them but looking down at their watches they knew it had been dark for quite a while. Being summer dawn broke at four am and it was three am already.

A scuffle was heard and immediately everyone switched to fighting stance mode. Jonno grabbed the stake that had been lying carelessly to one side while he was trying to figure out what the device was.

Robin and Mina were shoved roughly into the room, Ingrid as well. The trio skidded along the floor.

"Glad to see you were expecting us."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Pinned

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I knew what I wanted but I struggled to get it down on paper._

Chapter 12: Pinned

The new guests were silhouetted against the darkness. They slowly stepped into the room their presence hindering.

There were nine Hunters looking at them. Each one had most of their faces covered, leaving only their eyes exposed. The Hunters were a secret society, their identities were a closely guarded secret. It was ironic that they were originally set up to protect the very first Grand High Vampire in those dark, chaotic times when the vampire kind first emerged.

They were garbed in the darkest grey, it was the traditional colour of the Hunters, they stood out compared to the rest of their black clothed kind. There wasn't an ounce of leather on them, they didn't wear the leather armour, they didn't fear death. If they turned to dust then they accepted it as their time to die.

Vlad didn't take his eyes off the Hunters. "Dad, get Robin and Wolfie out of here."

"But…"

"Now Dad." Vlad repeated. Ingrid would never leave Bertrand to fight alone and Erin wouldn't leave him. Robin wasn't skilled enough to fight them.

"Vlad…" Robin protested but he saw Erin's expression, Vlad didn't face him but he understood why. Erin nodded, it was too dangerous. Robin gave a sigh, before nodding as well. He wouldn't win this one.

The Count was good at running and hiding. The Count nodded to his son, grabbed Wolfie and Vlad, looked upwards and vanished into the night. It took the people who could fight on their side down by one but Wolfie would be more of a distraction than an advantage and Robin would be at a disadvantage. Bertrand had spent many and hour training the rest of them. Erin in particular to act as Vlad's sparring partner and make sure that Vlad continued to train.

The Hunters made no move to stop him, after all their prize was right in front of them. The Count meant nothing on their hit list. Their main threats were in this room: Bertrand because he knew more about strategy than any one else, Ingrid because she was Vlad's number two, Erin because she was to become Queen and Vlad for obvious reasons.

Jonno and Mina were a bonus being the heads of the Slayers Guild.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad made no effort to try and order them to go, they wouldn't' listen to him after he'd tried to disband them. Only he had, sorry he used to have the power to disband them.

They looked at him curiously as if waiting for him to beg for his or his family's life. Vlad wasn't naïve anymore, he knew it wouldn't work, especially not with these vampires.

Vlad looked at them, "Olga sent you." It wasn't a question it was a statement. They didn't answer and Vlad knew it was true. They wouldn't answer anything they were asked unless it was necessary (ignoring their previous announcement of their presence), speaking could lead them to detection. He should have been privy to who was a member of the Hunters as Grand High Vampire but that information had conveniently been 'lost'.

When Vlad didn't speak any more, they decided to say something, "We serve the Grand High Vampire."

Vlad gave a snort of irony, they served anyone who paid. "I'm the Grand High Vampire." Vlad told them fiercely.

"We never recognised you, we never will." There was the truth, they weren't going to listen because he tried to disband them. Vlad wondered if they were part of the crowd of vampires that had enjoyed watching his power being taken from him.

He was 'honoured' that they'd even said three sentences to him in total. They obviously believed they'd wipe out the Draculas. Vlad squeezed Erin's fingers tightly.

The lead Hunter fixed him with a penetrating glare, Vlad felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He'd almost say he was being hypnotised but Vlad was too powerful for any hypnotism to take effect. "It's time for the end of the Draculas."

The Hunters advanced on them and Vlad hoped that they would be the first…

The first ones who came out unscathed from a confrontation with the Hunters.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid was shoved into he panelling, she let out a hiss as her hip jolted painfully against it. It would be sore but there was nothing damaged.

A snort of laughter came from the Hunter. Ingrid's eyes burned with a fury she hadn't had since Will's death, she wasn't going to be laughed at.

Ingrid tried to kick out but failed, instead her ankle was grabbed from behind and she was spun one hundred and eight degrees in the air, landing on the floor with a thump. Her back slamming against the panelling. The Hunter went to punch Ingrid in the face but Ingrid darted out of the way and a fist went through Vlad's panelling, Vlad wouldn't be impressed but it was a small sacrifice compared to the devices around the school in other places.

Ingrid kicked her leg upwards landing a blow in the vampire's groin. There were no grunts but there was a chance they'd been taught to tolerate the pain of a blow.

Ingrid shot up, her ankle throbbed from where it had been twisted but she knew it wasn't broken.

She was just getting ready to land another blow when the Hunter extended his or her arm and something was thrown to them. They caught it and twirled it in their grip the ways she'd seen Bertrand and Vlad do many times. That showed the level of their training. Ingrid didn't have chance to see what it was.

The Hunter lashed out with something heavy and long, it hit Ingrid around the head. It was long and thin, that's just about what she could make out before she lost complete consciousness. She couldn't even call out in warning to the others.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was lunged for but she narrowly dodged the attack. She had a feeling that her opponent was only testing the waters to see what she could do.

In that moment Erin made the risky decision of waiting for her opponent to attack her. She didn't want them to gain more information about her than necessary.

Her opponent made no move, trying to lull her into a false sense of security but Erin wasn't going to have any of it. She waited, eventually her opponent gave up.

The Hunter flew forwards, Erin didn't have chance to duck and the arm hit her across the jaw. She winced as she felt the pain flare through it. She refused to let it distract her and she launched a counter attack trying to grab her opponent but they were too fast for her. Another blow landed in the middle of her back and she let out a fierce hiss. Erin twisted her arm behind her back and grabbed her opponent's arm in a vice like grip. Her opponent was obviously startled by the way they didn't try to pull from her grip.

With all her strength she yanked the arm forward and twisted. There was a snapping sound and a grunt from behind her. She knew she'd broken the arm, she didn't enjoy it but she knew she had no other choice but to.

The Hunter yanked their arm back and she let go without warning forcing them to stumble backwards fiercely.

Erin smirked slightly before scolding herself at letting her emotions show. Bertrand had cautioned her often enough about that. Showing emotions could get you killed in battle.

Erin didn't hesitate then, while she watched her opponent cradle their arm like a small child she punched them in the face wincing as her hand felt like it was hitting concrete. She tried to ignore the sensation of her knuckles shifting slightly.

Her hair clung to her forehead from the exertion of her movements.

Then Erin saw something Vlad didn't. She froze, calling out to him, "VLAD!"

The distraction cost her precious moments and the next thing Erin saw was the floor, her stomach pressed to it and her head at an angle she could only watch Vlad's fight.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Hunter aimed blows at Vlad, two landed but Vlad managed to deflect the rest. His speed was greater than the Hunter's, no matter how much the Hunter had been trained Vlad's speed was natural and he could go faster if necessary. However he wasn't going to become overconfident in his powers.

Their forearms shuddered against each other, minor shockwaves rippling through the room as they fought.

Vlad sped up his blows to land on in the chest of the vampire, pushing him backwards and across the room. He wiped his brow feeling the sweat there and his hair clinging to his forehead.

The vampire sped back in front of him but Vlad was ready he jumped as the vampire ducked thinking he was going to land a blow to his face, the vampire was trying to kick his legs out from underneath him. The vampire was surprised by Vlad's anticipation of his actions, Vlad was skilled at looking at the eyes. The next move was always in the eyes not the hands or the feet.

Vlad jumped down, landing directly on the Hunter's legs. The Hunter cried out as he felt one of the bones give. Vlad hated the sensation but he had no other choice, it stirred memories of breaking Erin's collarbone accidentally. The vampire tried to roll away and failing but he managed to knock Vlad down this time. Vlad hadn't managed to recover his stance from before, all it took was the briefest of knocks and he fell backwards.

He rolled at the Hunter tried to kick him in the face. He wasn't going to be that easy of a target.

The Hunter tried to sit up again but Vlad kicked the one Hunter to the ground, his extra strength providing the advantage he needed to win this battle.

The Hunter grunted, Vlad knew he had no choice. He began to form a fireball in his hand, this vampire had to be killed. It was either him or the Hunter. They wouldn't' stop until the Draculas were dead, even if Vlad left him alive he knew the vampire would commit suicide. Being left alive by the enemy was considered dishonourable amongst the Hunters.

"Vlad!" He heard the scream; he spun turning to see the glinting of the jagged tip of an argentalium spear hurtling towards him. The fireball dissipating in his hand.

He didn't have chance to move before it hit him.

The jagged tip of the spear tore through the flesh and muscle of Vlad's shoulder; the force with which it was thrown forcing him backwards and pinning him back against the panelling. He let out a cry as the blade passed straight through his shoulder, embedding itself fully into the panelling. Along the handle were spikes so it couldn't be pulled out without causing more pain – if it would come out that is.

The argentalium wouldn't move, no matter how hard he tugged on it. This wasn't a usual argentalium spear. The traditional models had a long wooden handle and an argentalium tip. This spear was completely argentalium, any strength he used on it as being absorbed immediately.

It didn't stop him from frantically trying. The Hunters laughed at Vlad's attempts to free himself, Vlad was rarely caught like this. The thought made him burn in anger.

Erin was pinned to the floor, she'd been subdued when she'd yelled out to Vlad, she'd become distracted when she'd seen the spear hurtling towards him

Ingrid was completely unconscious and Bertrand was being held by two Hunters, every now and again his eyes flickered towards Ingrid the only sign of his concern for his partner. Jonno and Mina were held in a vice like grip, their assailants' fangs too close for comfort.

The Hunter lifted up a small, silver rectangular device; it had a small button and a small screen with a number of glowing icons. He waved it in front of Vlad. He had to be stupid not to know what it was.

It was the detonator to the devices. Once it was activated it would set every single device off at the exact same time.

He was helpless.

Helpless to save himself.

Helpless to save those he loved.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	13. Vanished

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly longer chapter for you…_

Chapter 13: Vanished

The cold sense of fear prickled down Vlad's spine. He wasn't use to feeling like this. He was usually the one who got his family out of the scrapes they were in. Everyone else was restrained or unconscious. They couldn't do anything either, they could only wait for the end to come.

The Hunters didn't care about being exposed to the sunlight, their job was done their deaths would be an acceptable sacrifice.

The remote finally stopped moving back and forth in front of Vlad's face. His gaze fixed on it, he tried to concentrate on making it disintegrate or something but the argentalium buried in his shoulder was preventing him from doing that.

His gaze flickered to Erin saying everything that he could in one look, an apology, love, hurt, a need for forgiveness to name a few. He'd never thought their marriage would be so short lived.

Erin's first instinct was to close her eyes but she fought it with all her might and kept her gaze firmly fixed on Vlad's. He was going to be the last thing she saw, nothing could change that.

"Why?" Erin asked fiercely, finding it hard to speak from her position on the floor. She wanted to know why they were obeying someone who hadn't even been crowned yet. Vlad had enough problems in his first month before his coronation in terms of being recognised and being recognised officially by his nation.

"He's not the one with the power, power is everything in this world." The Hunter lowered his or her arm as they spoke and grabbed Vlad's jaw, pulling him up higher. The sharp handle of the spear ripped his flesh even more as he was lifted forcing him to wince. "He can't even get himself out of this now." He let go and Vlad crashed downwards once more ripping his flesh again.

Vlad's free hand pressed against the wound the spear created, trying to protect it somewhat although he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

The Hunter pressed the button down a fraction of an inch, a smile on his face.

The Draculas couldn't go out like this. Erin closed her eyes summoning all of her strength and shooting upwards, knocking the Hunter to the floor that had pinned her down. She didn't know where it came from but the energy was there. The Hunter went to pin her down again but she twisted out of the way, barrelling into the Hunter holding the remote.

The remote flew through the air, landing at Vlad's feet with a clatter and a bounce. The Hunter ran towards him and Vlad knew he had to stop him getting the remote so he kicked the remote away, wincing as his shift in weight made him drag along the spear more.

The Hunter let out a snarl at her, he or she backhanded her sharply across the face. Erin flew backwards hitting the wall, breaking the panelling with a thud. It caved inwards a crack appearing in a yellow colour, splinters imbedded themselves in her back.

If all she did was buy them a few more seconds then so be it.

The Hunter pulled a weapon from underneath their robes around their waist – a small, silver decorated, jerkily cut stake. He or she approached her, twirling it around in their fingers as they tried to decided where would be the best place to bury it in her flesh. By best it meant most painful.

Suddenly the Hunter froze becoming like a statue in the centre of the room. The vampires who were pinned looked at each other in confusion. Bertrand pulled himself out of his capturers' grasps. They didn't try to stop each other at all.

The lead Hunter who had just been about to slay Erin confused her even more when he slipped his stake back into the back of his garments, he'd changed his mind about slaying her – something that was unheard of amongst the Hunters.

The Hunters looked at each other as if they were deciding something, the next thing they knew they'd all vanished completely.

They'd left them all alive – they hadn't finished the job they were supposed to do. They were supposed to slay them, wipe them out.

Instead something had made them stop and disappear.

It didn't make sense.

"What just happened?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno and Mina stumbled forwards no longer being restrained; they pressed their hands to their chests trying to calm their racing hearts. The pounding made them feel like their hearts were about to rip out through their chests.

Erin ran towards Vlad at the same moment Bertrand ran towards Ingrid. Vlad rested his head back against the wall, he couldn't move at all.

Erin placed a hand on his left shoulder, looking at his impaled right one. Black residue trickled from the wound, obviously the blood that used to be pumped around his veins when his heart still beat. She gently caressed his shoulder before gently looking behind him, she tenderly pushed a hand behind his back trying to find out how deep the spear had been buried into the wood. To her dismay she could only feel the argentalium length, not the tip. The entire spear tip was in the wood and it had gone in at an angle, not a straight line. Getting Vlad off it would be difficult.

Erin knew she'd never get the spear out of the wood on her own, if Vlad couldn't do it she definitely couldn't. Her strength was nowhere near Vlad's. Tears ran down her face as she realised she couldn't help him.

Bertrand gently patted Ingrid on the cheeks, trying to get her to wake up. It didn't seem to be working so he hit her a little harder, the thought of hitting a woman outside battle made him hate himself. He knew of marriages where abuse was a common occurrence, he hated striking Ingrid even with the most gentle of touches.

Ingrid began to stir slowly; her eyes fluttered open to look into Bertrand's dark eyes. She smiled before wincing as her muscles hurt. She let herself become absorbed into his dark eyes before she remembered everything that had happened.

She shot up quickly, "The Hunters?" Her head darted from side to side as she tried to locate them.

"Gone. They vanished."

Her brow furrowed, Bertrand had been hit around the head causing him to become delirious they decided. "Hunters never run away."

"They just vanished," He repeated. "They left us all alive."

Ingrid let out a gasp as she saw Vlad, pinned to the wall. He was standing on his toes as he tried to take the weight of the place he was pinned to the wall. Bertrand followed her gaze, he'd forgotten about Vlad for the moment. He'd been more concerned about waking his other half.

Bertrand helped Ingrid stand shakily on her feet. She wobbled and he grabbed her waist, supporting her. "Are you okay?"

Ingrid hated sympathy, she yanked herself away from her partner. She didn't show weakness at all. "Fine." She wobbled but remained upright.

Bertrand watched her carefully before racing over towards Erin and Vlad.

"Its at an angle." Erin told him, fear in her eyes.

"This will hurt." Bertrand told Vlad quietly. Vlad nodded frantically biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut.

Bertrand grabbed the handle of the spear firmly in his hand, there were small spikes all along it, too small to be seen on first glance. As he began to pull he felt the spikes tearing at his skin. Vlad let out a hiss of pain before he clenched his teeth together in a bid to stop himself from crying out. His fangs lowered as he tried to concentrate on ignoring the tears that trickled down his cheeks.

The jagged blade and large spikes stopped him from pulling it out at all, Vlad would have to be pulled along the entire length of the spear if they were to free him. The only way they would be able to do this would be saw the spear as close as possible to Vlad's chest.

"Have we got a saw?"

Jonno darted into action, rummaging through the tools he'd brought in to use on the device. After a few moments of tools clanking against each other he withdrew a hacksaw – a junior hacksaw. The saw looked tiny in Bertrand's hand once he'd accepted it from Jonno. The four hundred year old vampire looked at it with disgust before glaring at Jonno.

"It's all we have."

Then it would just have to do.

Bertrand looked around the room, Erin was too small to help him guide Vlad shoulders back as he held the spear in place. He glanced at Ingrid who, wearing her heels, was the same height as Vlad.

"Ingrid." He spoke. "I need you to hold the spear as I saw it." Ingrid grasped the end of the spear. Bertrand shook his head. "The sections ticking out of Vlad's back. Jonno I need you to hold where Ingrid was just standing."

Bertrand saw Erin lacing her fingers though Vlad's, "Erin don't hold his hand." He wasn't saying it because he was feeling uncomfortable; he was saying it because he didn't want Erin's hand to get crushed. This would be painful for Vlad and a vampire's instinct told them to grab and squeeze the nearest thing to them. Erin's had would definitely be crushed.

Bertrand lowered the saw to the spear, barely an inch from Vlad's shoulder. "You'll need to hold it as tight as possible, if it moves it will hurt even more." Ingrid and Jonno nodded. He looked at Vlad who was tensed read for what was to come.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The hacksaw seemed to take forever to saw through the argentalium. Argentalium was tougher than most metals. Ingrid and Jonno slipped every now and again, the spear shifting as they did so ripping into more and more of Vlad's muscle.

Erin bit her lip every time she heard Vlad cry out. She couldn't watch the spear being sawn and in the end she'd turned his face towards her to stop him from watching too. She'd never seen him in pain like this before, she wondered if this was how he felt when she'd had that stake in her stomach.

Eventually a loud metal bang was heard. The sound of the spear dropping to the ground.

"We need to get him off this now." Bertrand dropped the saw to the floor looking at Vlad's sweating face. Vlad was now gasping instinctively at the pain. Breathing was still hard not to mimic when in pain. "We need to pull him off slowly." Jonno stepped backwards knowing that he was no longer needed. "Hold it steady." He told Erin. Erin nodded taking over from Ingrid. Ingrid grabbed her brother's shoulders and slowly began to pull him off the spear. More damage was done to his shoulder and Vlad let out a sharp cries of agony as each second ticked by excruciatingly slowly.

The newly shortened spear felt as if it were over three metres long, he could feel every bump and crevice on the weapon. If they did it quickly more damage could be caused to him.

The tiny spikes rubbed and grazed the muscle. A large spike cause even more damage as they moved him. Vlad had never experienced pain like this before.

Once Vlad was completely freed from the spear he collapsed to the ground, his legs too shaky and weak to hold his weight for a moment longer.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin reached above the unit, standing on her toes to reach the first aid kit that she stored there for the slayers. Her shirt rode up slightly exposing some of her midriff. She gripped the green case between her fingers and yanked it down.

She ripped Vlad's shirt away from him the moment she reached him before opening the case and sitting down next to him ready to begin patching him up. She looked at the six inch wounds on his right shoulder and back, they were angry and black. They would hurt, it looked like the tendons were still okay, they hadn't been touched it had just sliced through his muscle it hadn't even touched his bones.

"Hunters don't leave anyone alive." Vlad spoke. He pulled his shoulder back sharply as he was poked and prodded by Erin. "I don't know why they left us." She wiped away the black residue that had leaked from the wound with a small antiseptic wipe. The chances of infection were low but it was the only thing she had to clean the wound, any dirt would help form a noticeable scar even though he would definitely end up with one anyway.

Erin next pulled out a needle and medical threat to stitch the wound. Stitching it would help speed up the rate at which his skin knitted back together. He'd have two scars unfortunately from this. She showed him the items and he nodded, she needed him to see what she was going to use so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise for him.

Vlad nodded before closing his eyes as Erin began to stitch the wound.

"Only one person could have recalled them." Bertrand reminded him but for the life of him he couldn't work out why. "They'd have no choice but to obey their highest bidder."

Ingrid nodded slowly, "Olga wants us all alive for some reason."

Jonno gestured to Vlad, trying to ignore the wince on his face as Erin tightened and tied off the thread. "Why? Killing Vlad would guarantee her the throne."

Bertrand looked at Vlad. "Vlad has the power she wants, maybe she thinks she can take his powers from him."

Erin slowly climbed around Vlad, sitting next to him as she knotted the 'string' she was going to use to finish stitching him up. She pressed the needle to the wound and began stitching it. The needle pierced his skin easily.

"Ouch!"

"Wimpire." Erin teased with a grin, she'd had a lot more stitches in her than he'd had in him. She'd had to go through this twice, he only had to do it once. Vlad smiled back at her before it became a grimace as she stitched another stitch.

Vlad didn't say anything else, he moved his arms back and forth tempted to cross them in a childish way but he just about resisted the urge.

Jonno deliberately looked at Vlad and not at his stitches. He twirled the recovered detonator in his hands, he'd never seen something this complicated. He didn't dare fiddle with it in case he set off all the explosives. "We don't know how many detonators they've got, we don't know if they can be activated from a distance. We need to get them out of the walls as quickly as possible before they try again."

"You can't touch them with you bare hands."

"If we wear rubber gloves it should do it. It'll act as an insulator they shouldn't detect us." The gloves would prevent any body heat being detected if body heat triggered it that it and they would allow them to touch them without being shocked. Then a thought came to Jonno. "You have got rubber gloves?" They didn't carry them, there never had been a reason to.

"In the kitchen somewhere." Mina nodded before vanishing to find some as fast as she could.

Vlad nodded, this was the only idea they had, "Just start with one near the door, that way you can throw it out quicker if it doesn't work." He really didn't want any of his manor redecorated.

"We'll get the ones out of critical areas first – if it works, that way the whole building shouldn't collapse on us."

Vlad nodded, Jonno didn't need any verbal confirmation to start, he grabbed the tool bag and vanished out of the room, presumably on his recon off the building.

Erin resumed finishing the last few stitched on Vlad's shoulder before tying them off. Vlad gently grasped her hand over the wound, rubbing her fingers lightly in thanks. She smiled and kissed his forehead lightly before turning to the case and packing it away.

Ingrid looked away whenever Vlad and Erin seemed to forget they had company she felt uncomfortable. It amazed her how they could lose themselves in their own little world.

Bertrand looked at Ingrid, his face was completely serious. The expression on his face made her stomach quiver and quake. His next words floored her, "We need to talk."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. Talk

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_How far would people like me to go with Bertrand and Ingrid?_

Chapter 14: Talk

The tense atmosphere seemed to bounce off the walls of the long corridors, stifling Ingrid. The pressure seemed to pile on her, crushing her downwards. Each step she took seemed to get heavier and heavier until she was dragging her feet along Vlad's polished floors.

There was nothing for Ingrid to focus on as she walked down the corridor. There were no portraits, no landscapes and no tapestries. Vlad had always hated those kinds of things.

Bertrand walked confidently in front of her; he took long purposeful strides creating more and more distance between them. Ingrid didn't want to catch him up; she really didn't want this conversation. Ingrid had been around enough breathers to know exactly what those words meant.

Bertrand opened a nearby door, the door to Vlad's library. He cautiously pushed the door open; Vlad had always made sure that the hinges were oiled so there would be no sound. He gestured with his hands for her to enter the room.

Ingrid deliberately made an effort not to brush past Bertrand, banging her shoulder on the door in her efforts. She refused to cry out of even show that it had affected her. He looked slightly confused at her deliberate attempt to not touch him.

Ingrid couldn't turn around to face him. She kept her eyes fixed on the windowpane, counting the dried droplets of rain on the small, diamond panes of green glass. She was going to be strong, she wasn't going to cry. She'd never felt this way before and now it was all at an end, probably because she was too slow.

"Ingrid…" Bertrand began quietly; he was confused as to why she wasn't facing him. Ingrid hadn't turned away from him in all the time they'd been together.

"You told me we needed to talk." Ingrid told him her voice breaking; she'd never had one of these conversations before. She'd known heartbreak but there had been nothing to tell her that their relationship was coming to an end. "I know what you're going to say… and you don't have to sugar coat it for me." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke.

Bertrand looked confused, "We do need to talk but…" A choked sound startled him; he saw her shoulders quiver and shake. Bertrand placed a hand on her shoulder but Ingrid sped across the room as fast as she could, pressing herself against the wall, if he touched her she'd fall apart as if she were made of glass. "You need to hear me out…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin handed Vlad the shirt he looked at it before she helped him slip it on, the right sleeve was proving to be difficult for him. She grasped his arm and guided it into the sleeve with a small smile. Her fingers brushing against his chest as she pulled it down.

"You okay?" She asked with concern seeing the way he'd closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Vlad nodded, "You won't be able to fly for a few days."

"I know." That didn't bother him so much – as long as they managed to get all the detonators out of the walls as soon as possible.

Erin moved forwards until she was hugging him awkwardly. "I thought we were all going to be slain." She whispered, it was the closest they'd all come to being slain. Vlad wrapped his arms around Erin, ignoring the burning sensation that shot through his shoulder.

He rested his cheek against her hair, feeling its silkiness against his skin. "We're still here."

"For how long?" She asked, her voice cracking. Olga definitely wasn't letting family get in the way in her quest for power.

"Olga thinks we're worth keeping alive, that's something." He assured her, pulling back slightly. "We'll be ready for them next time, and her. Renfield won't be opening any more packages." He assured her with a smile. Renfield shouldn't' have even touched something that wasn't his to touch.

Vlad looked at his beautiful wife, he was thankful she was still in front of him. She really was going to stand by him throughout this situation. He loved her for it. He didn't think anyone else would stand by him, he knew Chloe wouldn't have if he'd gone through with that bargain.

"I love you."

Erin smiled widely at the words, after three years she still couldn't get enough of them. "Love you too."

Erin grinned as Vlad leaned in; he ran his fingers through her longer hair. Erin was glad she'd let it grow to shoulder length, he twirled it slightly enjoying the way the light made her hair seem different colours in the light.

Erin moved closer to her husband instinctively, gripping his firm shoulders to move herself those precious few inches. She placed her weight on him to lift herself up more comfortably into her lap. Vlad tore away from her with a cry from his lips.

Erin immediately felt terrible at hurting him, she'd forgotten in that moment that he was injured. "Sorry…" Vlad shook off her apology, there was no need for her to apologise to him. Erin moved forwards carefully pressing a gentle kiss to his t-shirt covered shoulder.

"It was an accident." He whispered, placing the gentlest of kisses to her jaw. He'd be back to normal in a few days, the internal and external injury would take that long to heal without complications.

Erin closed her eyes at the sensations he was causing. Her hands drifted back up to his hair, twisting her fingers in the thick locks.

The door to Vlad's study banged open making them both jump apart. Vlad let out a growl towards the person responsible but she didn't seem to care. She was too busy wrapped up in her own world.

"That stupid, idiotic…"

There were only two people who she insulted like that and one of them had been with Erin the whole time. "What has he done now?" Erin sighed.

"He said we needed to talk." Ingrid yelled angrily, anger was always her first defence.

"Ingrid," Vlad couldn't think of anything else to say, he gently pushed Erin off him and stood making his way towards his sister. Ingrid jumped back out of his way.

Erin shared a concerned look with Vlad, her heart went out to Ingrid, she was using anger to mask hurt again. "He broke up with you."

"That…" She couldn't think of a word to use, "Vampire." There was definitely more than a little acid as she spat the word out as if it were a curse. "Doesn't know the meaning of 'we need to talk', never even heard of it in breather terms."

Bertrand had no idea what he'd done to her, the pure panic and hurt she'd experienced was more than she could handle in that moment.

Erin was definitely confused now, Vlad was the one who spoke though venturing what he thought she was saying. "So you haven't broken up?"

Ingrid sharply turned towards Vlad, her hands on her hips, she looked more than a little terrifying. Erin jumped backwards and "Depends on if he survives me staking him."

"So if he didn't break up with you, what did he do?"

Ingrid rolled her tongue in her mouth; this was what had angered her. "He asked me to marry him!" She shouted at them, angrily. "*He* decided that I'm ready to be asked."

Vlad blinked he was trying to understand why Ingrid was so upset. "Ingrid…"

"If anyone should bring it up its me, its only because we were nearly slain, I want what you and Erin have…" Ingrid wanted what Vlad and Erin had, the chance to decide on things together. Bertrand had decided she was ready, so much for taking things slowly. Vlad was younger than her and already mated, he hadn't seen the torments that had been hurled her way. Most vampire women were already betrothed by her age of twenty-four, the fact her younger brother had found a wife was humiliating in its own way. Don't get her wrong, she knew why they'd been mated so young, but it didn't stop the sting she felt when someone insulted her.

"Ingrid…" Erin tried again, Bertrand wasn't good with emotions and he'd probably asked her without considering what they'd been through.

"INGRID!" Vlad shouted wanting his sister to shut up. Ingrid's mouth snapped shut comically, her eyes widening as she looked at he brother. "You should be glad you can have a normal engagement!" Ingrid looked at them watching as Erin looked down. "We were engaged because we had to be, I don't regret being engaged to Erin but I regret how it happened. We didn't have a choice with the timing, you do."

"Bertrand has been waiting three years." Erin began quietly, her and Vlad's engagement had been quick but she doubted they'd been able to wait three years.

Ingrid shook her head, Erin hadn't listened to what she was saying. "He decided for me, like a man always does. I should be the one who decided not him."

Vlad knew what was at the bottom of this – Ingrid didn't want to give up her independence. She was terrified of losing herself to anyone and especially a man. In a marriage she would be considered second, Erin was considered second to him even though she was his equal as far as he was concerned. Archaic views didn't change overnight.

"Ingrid if Bertrand's asked and you're not sure what your answer is you need to talk to him about it. Vlad didn't want an engagement if I didn't want it. We talked it through before we made any decisions. He deserves a right to know how you feel."

Ingrid mumbled, "Bertrand's not good with talking about emotions…"

Erin cut Ingrid off quickly, "Neither are you but both of you deserve to know how the other feels before you do anything more. Vlad and I always talk about everything and it makes us stronger, it shows we made the right choice."

"I'm not speaking to him." If she did she'd probably hit him. Erin and Vlad knew they'd have Ingrid hiding with them all morning and 'hiding' was the right word even though she'd deny it with every fibre of her being.

Ingrid sat down in between them, looking at them curiously. Vlad and Erin seemed to share a silent conversation; they weren't going to have Ingrid all day. They wanted some time alone together after what had just nearly happened.

"We're about to help Jonno get the devices out of the walls." Erin told Ingrid, "You can help…"

"It better than waiting for Bertrand to apologise." Besides if one exploded then she'd have a perfectly good excuse not to face him.

Somehow Vlad doubted that Bertrand would be the first to apologise. Bertrand rarely apologised to anyone. His last apology had been three years ago, besides it was Ingrid being stubborn.

Vlad pushed himself to his feet, Erin grabbed his arm.

Erin told Vlad seriously, "You're not helping get those things out of the walls with that shoulder."

"I can use my powers…"

"Like last time? It sped up the detonation sequence. It won't work."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Erin put on a big smile, her most charming. Vlad groaned internally he hated it when she did that. "Watch and try to figure out why they ran away and what Olga's up to."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Hunters appeared directly in front of Olga, she had a smile on her face as she looked at them. The all bowed down on one knee in respect for her, she felt her ego swell further, doubling and tripling in size. She swept a dismissive gaze over them all. She couldn't get enough of this power.

"They're still alive?"

The Hunter glared at her, "Regretfully, we got your message just in time." They'd never left anyone alive before, it went against their code of ethics. "We always finish a job." It had been a waste of time on their part. They weren't going to be stopped from performing their ordained task every again or they'd go after her personally.

Olga didn't flinch under their gazes although she felt nervous she wasn't going to let it show at all.

"I changed my mind, I have a much better idea to get his power and they're all going to watch me get it before I slay them. You're going to help me achieve it." She knew they had no intention of bringing him back; the respect they would gain from his death overruled her orders.

The Council looked directly at Ivan. "You never said what would give her highness the power she needs." Jorgen pouted slightly as he waited for an answer. He wanted to know whether is was a real plan or just talk.

Ivan smirked; he couldn't wait to spill his idea. "Vlad has one weapon he doesn't need anymore that we can use to bring him down and anyone who dares challenge my daughter."

"You think he'll give it up?" Baylor scoffed, the young vampire would be more prepared for an attack this time.

Ivan let out a booming laugh, this part was the hilarious part. Vlad would never see it coming; he couldn't wait until this plan was put into action. "That's the best part."

"How?"

Ivan gave a shrug, he imagined the face of his nephew the thought made him smile widely. Olga sniggering delicately next to her father. "He doesn't even know what it is."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_How far would people like me to go with Bertrand and Ingrid?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. The One

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A longer chapter again…_

Chapter 15: The One

The angry holes in the walls stood out, no matter where anyone tried to look their eyes were automatically drawn towards the holes.

The other devices had been removed from the walls and were now ling in front of the building. While they were safely out of the walls there was a niggling worry about the blast if they all were denoted together and its residual shockwave.

Erin peered out of the door, taking care not to stand in the direct sunlight. She shielded her eyes slightly as the sun was directly in her line of vision. "What are you going to do with them?"

"EM pulse to render them useless then destroy them completely." Jonno told her quietly. Erin knew they would usually either melt them down or destroy them in a controlled explosion. All she hoped was that if they decided to use an explosion that they'd do it as far away from their manor as possible.

"How many are left?" Vlad asked trying not to avert his eyes upwards to the hold that he knew was there directly in front of Jonno's head.

Jonno looked behind Vlad, looking at the wall to check. "Just the one…"

"For garlic's sake!" The curse was heard, the vampires turned as one towards Mina who blushed. She didn't curse normally, she'd clearly been around vampires too long to curse and use a vampire curse.

She gestured to the device, which was buried deeper than the rest. It couldn't be pried out at all; it remained in the wall no matter how much she pulled on it to get it out. "It won't come out."

Vlad moved across the room, "Let me try." He reached for the device; his hands were millimetres away before a cry went up.

"DON'T!" Three voiced yelled, Vlad immediately drew his hands back. Jonno stalked over to him and pressed the gloves into his chest forcefully shaking his head. Vlad had forgotten about wearing the gloves but it hadn't meant they needed to shout at him.

He glared at them all, before he forced his hands into the rubber gloves, struggling as he tried to force his fingers in and trying not to grimace at the feel.

He moved closer to the device and immediately Erin, Jonno and mina took enough steps back away from him to ensure their safety if something happened. Vlad noticed.

"Good to know you have confidence in me." He muttered, sarcasm and disgust clear for all to hear. Erin shook her head, she hadn't meant to hurt him it had just been instinctual.

Vlad placed his hands on the device and tugged letting out a hiss of pain as his shoulder was jerked awkwardly. Hoping that Erin didn't hear it but he knew she had, he could picture her shaking her head at him.

There was no way Vlad was going to have it as a wall decoration.

He pulled on the device again but it wouldn't move. He couldn't keep hold of it for much longer, he dropped his hands to his sides his entire right arms shaking from the exertion.

"Vlad you're never going to be able to pull it out." Perhaps if he was at his full strength he might have been able to do it but he couldn't and his telekinetic powers were useless.

He stepped back and Erin placed her hands on his waist, hugging him from behind.

Jonno looked at Vlad curiously. There was one way it could be removed from the wall. Vlad caught his look and immediately deflated. He just knew he wouldn't like Jonno's suggestion. "How much do you like the wall?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There was now a gaping hole where the wall once stood; a pile of rubble now was all that was left.

Vlad winced at the sight; one of his carefully panelled walls was completely gone. Thankfully it hadn't been important structurally but it didn't make it any better. He grimaced trying to remember what the wall looked like.

Renfield immediately darted in front of it and started sweeping it up, piling the rubble up and Vlad had to turn away. His home had successfully escaped any remodelling intentional or not even though his father had nearly succeeded four times over the years.

Bertrand looked down the room, walking towards Vlad. The bang had pretty much told him where Vlad was. He saw Ingrid and completely ignored her; instead he jostled the boxes higher and pointedly ignored her. He placed the three large boxes down next to Vlad.

Vlad had been wondering where Bertrand had gone, he wasn't surprised though. It had crossed his mind ad he was planning to find them after getting these devices out of the walls.

"These are all the defences I could find." Bertrand looked at them, he'd taken the initiative and searched through Vlad's home. Vlad trusted him enough not to look in his personal affects to search for defences.

"You have defences against vampires?" Jonno asked curiously, he never expected Vlad to have this kind of technology.

Vlad shook his head, "Coronation present from Dad." He didn't want his son losing power to anyone, not that the defences would have done much good when it happened. Vlad carefully placed a hand in the box, hesitating before touching one of the objects. "I never needed them before."

He pulled out a square sensor, the moment he touched it something else in the box was triggered. A speaker of some sort sparked into action and immediately the vampires clutched their ears doubling over. Ingrid glared at her brother. Jonno knew exactly what that was; he rummaged through the box and looked searched for the speaker. He pressed a button and immediately all the vampires straightened, obviously he'd turned it off.

Erin glared at the device in the box, it was no use if it incapacitated them as well as their enemies. "We're not using that."

Vlad tapped his ears trying to get them to stop ringing. "We need to get them installed right away, any defence is better than none."

"The need to be installed in key areas where they could enter."

"The hall, throne room, library, foyer, study and the other entrances. I can get some of the ones we have in storage." Jonno offered, when the Truce was formalised certain things had been placed in storage. "I'm not sure if all of them still work but its better than nothing."

Vlad nodded, it was a good idea. "Thanks."

Bertrand nodded, he didn't even question Vlad. He nodded to Erin before grabbing a handful of devices from the box. He didn't once look at Ingrid. Ingrid responded in kind by looking down at her feet.

He turned on his heel without so much as a word, leaving them in a stunned silence.

Jonno couldn't help himself. Judging by the scathing look that Ingrid had finally sent Bertrand's way they'd clearly had a tiff. "What's been going on?"

Erin was the one who answered the question; there was no point in anyone else finding out about any of their domestic problems. "You don't want to know."

This needed to be dealt with before it affected all of them even more. Distractions could get them all killed.

Erin looked at Vlad, Vlad slumped shaking his head. He knew what she was asking and the answer was no. She looked at him, her head craning forwards to plead with him.

She leaned forwards and whispered four very powerful words. "On your own tonight."

She'd never seen Vlad vanish so fast.

Now all she had to deal with was Ingrid while he dealt with Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid's pained expression was still gestured in the direction Bertrand had just stood. Her eyes seemed to be glistening; she swiped at them with her hand. Jonno and Mina might not have noticed but Erin's upgraded, keen eyes saw the movement. Jonno and Mina pretended to look interested in a wall, Ingrid didn't seem to notice and for that Erin was grateful.

"I'm guessing you didn't turn him down gently." Erin mumbled, knowing Ingrid she would have done it in a brash way. Bertrand might not show his emotions often but even Erin knew Ingrid's attitude would have hurt him regardless. Bertrand had a reason for the way he was he had to be protective and guarded everything closely he didn't want to be hurt again.

Ingrid looked at Erin, slouching down against the remaining wall. "How would you turn down someone that proposed to you?"

"Both times I wasn't exactly proposed to." Erin had a grimace on her face as she thought of her illegal engagement then a grin surfaced over her face as she remembered her accidental engagement. "But I'm mated to someone I love. Vlad proposed properly again and I knew that there was nothing I wanted more than to be his wife."

Ingrid looked at the younger woman beside her as she crouched back against the wall. "How did you know he was the one?"

Erin wasn't sure how to answer, she just did. "What do you mean?"

"You betrayed the slayers to save Vlad, you knew he was the one, how did you know?" She felt jealousy that Erin was two years younger than her and had found her happiness and she hadn't.

"You just do." She shrugged, "You know that there's no one else you'd love more, you'd do anything for them even jump in front of a stake for them." Erin subconsciously traced the scar on her stomach, she'd gladly do it again if it meant saving him. "It's the way they make you feel, safe and loved, like there's no where else you want to be." Ingrid shuffled uncomfortably, Erin wasn't sure if it was because she was hitting a nerve or not. "I know you've tried to kill each other in the past and double crossed each other too but anyone can see you've put that behind you."

"I just don't know what to do or think about this."

"Is Bertrand the one for you?" Erin asked her quietly. "If he isn't don't hurt him any more than you already have."

"I didn't meant to…"

"I know you didn't but it's painful. I hurt Vlad so I know what its like. I did more than you, I betrayed him completely I didn't tell him who I was and I killed a vampire."

"It was an accident." Ingrid immediately protested.

"At the time it didn't matter. It hurt both of us, I nearly lost Vlad back then but we made it work again." She told Ingrid, "Don't' do something you'll regret, we were luck you and Bertrand might not be." Erin looked away, her voice lowering as she repeated. "Is Bertrand the one for you?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad had made a front of attaching a device to a wall so Bertrand wouldn't be totally convinced he'd followed him deliberately, nothing ever escaped Bertrand but it was worth a try. Bertrand didn't look up at him, he knew why Vlad was there but he wasn't going to talk about anything.

Vlad looked uncomfortable, he really didn't want this conversation. Erin was the person he usually talked to about feelings and things like that. If he had to talk about them with anyone else, usually Ingrid, they usually started the conversation.

"Ingrid told us what happened." He watched Bertrand wince at that admission. Bertrand hated his personal life being discussed even more than Vlad's.

"I should have asked your permission first." Bertrand muttered as he continued to hit the punch bag.

Vlad's face scrunched up, "Why?" He didn't have to get anyone's permission to mate with Erin. He just asked her, his father had approved but he hadn't exactly asked him how he felt about mating with Erin.

"She's your sister…" Vlad forgot his role as Grand High Vampire and official head of the family made all marriages in his clan go through him. Bertrand obviously still considered him as his ruler.

Vlad shook his head, "You don't need to ask my permission. Its Ingrid's you need."

"And I'm not going to get it am I?"

"Ingrid's just afraid of losing her independence." Vlad told him with a shrug.

"I know that but I'm just tired of her not seeing me." Bertrand told him frankly. Ingrid could never see Bertrand de Fortunessa she only ever say *him*.

"She can see you." Vlad assured him, Ingrid could always see Bertrand. She'd always read him like a book. Vlad had felt the same with Erin at first but he'd quickly gotten over it. Erin knew the real him and that wouldn't change

"Just give her time." Bertrand didn't answer his gentle request. Vlad left the room slowly, his heavy footsteps dragging along the floor slightly. He glanced back at Bertrand. There was nothing more that he could do. It was up to them now.

YEKNODELTTILUEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid knocked on the door quietly, Bertrand looked up at her from attaching the device on the former throne room wall. He saw who it was, he didn't want to talk to her so he focussed on twisting the screws into the panelling. He closed his eyes fighting to squash the fierce flare of rage that flared through him.

"I wanted to say sorry." She whispered to him. Bertrand didn't answer. "I've never been asked before and…"

"You threw it back at me Ingrid."

Ingrid looked at him angrily, she had a right to be angry. "You don't have any right to decide that I'm ready to marry you."

"I was ready Ingrid, I've never wanted to get married in four hundred years. It wasn't about deciding *you* were ready. I thought we both were ready." He slammed the screwdriver against the floor making it bounce back up into the air.

Ingrid shook her head, "After what happened with Will I don't…"

"STOP USING WILL AS AN EXCUSE!" He shouted at her angrily making her flinch. "I know I can't live up to Will and I know I never will. I'm not afraid to admit it. You are. I honestly thought we had a chance but you'll never move on will you?" Bertrand was beyond angry, his fingers sought out the discarded screwdriver again and began to bend it.

Ingrid didn't know what to say, she looked at him guilt filled her, Erin was right she hadn't considered it from his point of view. "I'm sorry."

Bertrand just shook his head and walked out. "You could have just been honest Ingrid, I went slowly for you but you should have told me that we didn't have a chance that you still don't feel anything for me. It's been three years Ingrid. I've wasted three years with you. I love you." His eyes were full of pain as he looked at her.

Ingrid's throat clenched, she knew how he felt she always sensed it but he'd never said the words out loud. She opened her mouth to repeat her own back to him, she felt the same but all that came out was: "I'm sorry."

Ingrid watched him with her eyes, feeling her heart crushing in her chest. Silent tears slipped down her face as her legs buckled underneath her. She wanted to protect herself but had only ended up hurting him more.

What had she done?

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	16. Throne and Circlet

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I *might* not be able to post tomorrow but I will definitely try to do so…_

Chapter 16: Throne and Circlets

The hall was still a mess from the coronation; food was still resting on tables most of it going mouldy by now. They hadn't had chance to sort it all out. They still didn't have chance, they were currently in the room to install some of the devices that they needed to defend the manor. Every key room would need the devices.

Vlad shuddered as he saw his throne. He didn't want to even look at it. The anger bubbled inside him like intense lava, his rage growing more and more until he finally couldn't contain it anymore. It erupted violently like a volcano.

A large ball of fire appeared in front of them and hurtled across the room towards his throne. It hit the throne immediately erupting it in a ball of flames.

Erin's eyes widened, she knew what Vlad was capable of but he rarely lost control. She knew this had been brewing but she hadn't expected him to take it out on his throne.

Erin went to thump him in the shoulder but she remembered his injury. She decided to clench her fists instead; her finger nails digging into the palm of her hand. "What did you do that for?"

Vlad shrugged, "I don't know." It had felt good though.

Erin shook her head, "You know they'll pick out a new one for you." She reached up and brushed his hair. He didn't look at her yet he was still watching the smouldering remains of his throne. Erin wasn't going to admit there was a chance Vlad would never get his former role back, he would be Grand High Vampire again.

"I know."

Erin wasn't going to scold him, he needed an outlet at least it hadn't been anything crucial he'd destroyed. His throne could always be replaced.

Vlad rubbed his shoulder, the stitches making his skin itch. Erin slapped his hand away. If he weren't careful the stitches would tear open again.

He gave Erin a wounded look but she wasn't having any of it. "I know what torn stitches are like,

For the first time he saw the circlet in the hall that Jonno had taken from him, resting carelessly on the side. He strode across the room and picked it up slowly inspecting it. He hadn't damaged it at all.

"What are you doing?" She asked, the circlet was useless now and it would be for however long Olga was in power.

He just smiled and began to lower it to rest on her head.

Erin darted out of the way, "Vlad…"

"I want to see what you look like with it on." He tried again but Erin darted out of the way once more.

Erin looked up at the circlet, narrowing her eyes at it warily. She didn't trust it not to sneak down on her head. "Vlad its bad luck to wear the circlet before a coronation."

He pulled his hands back again, his eyebrow rising throwing in a couple of blinks.

"That only applied to my crown." He protested with a smile. He'd been superstitious when it came to wearing his crown again after what had happened last time. He wasn't going to chance being injured by it again until he was supposed to wear it officially. "Erin, Olga has took my birthright, we've nearly been killed, our home has holes in the walls," She laughed at that poor reason, "Erin, please."

Erin looked into his eyes and nodded, she'd never get any peace until she tried it. Vlad gave her the most charming smile at her willingness to let him do this. "If anything else happens, I'm blaming you," She gestured with her hand towards the circlet, "And that."

The circlet fit her perfectly, Vlad gently stroked her hair. The weight felt strange to Erin and she reached up to touch it.

This was supposed to be what happened. Erin was supposed to be wearing this circlet and taking her rightful place by his side as his Queen.

"I look stupid don't I?" Erin crossed her arms and stared at him. She wasn't dressed in a formal vampire dress or even in a breather ball gown, she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans – hardly fitting for a crown.

Vlad brushed her hair from her eyes, "No you don't."

He'd wanted to see this circlet on her head for weeks, she deserved this. He'd spent years convincing her she deserved it, Olga wasn't going to take it from him so easily.

Erin opened her mouth to protest but Vlad quickly leaned down and kissed her. She felt him smile against her lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, her knees beginning to tingle. She grasped the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her arching up into him. Vlad ran his hands underneath the hem of her t-shirt.

"Master Vlad what do you want me to…" Renfield trailed off as Erin pulled back away from Vlad, he finally realised what he'd walked in on. Erin dropped her head onto Vlad's chest, straightening out his shirt and hers.

"Being married has no privacy." She muttered,

"Did we have it before?" He asked, they'd never had privacy. He rolled his eyes and looked up at Erin, "What is it Renfield?"

Renfield looked uncomfortable as he watched them, choosing to look down at his shoes. "What do you want me to do about the holes Master Vlad?"

Renfield had disturbed them to ask that? There was an obvious answer to deal with that.

"Fill them in with something." Erin answered before Vlad could inject a curse into his answer.

Renfield was surprised at Erin's firm and slightly annoyed tone but cowered under Vlad's not amused gaze "Very good Master…Mistress Erin." He tottered from the room clumsily as he went, Erin pulled back from Vlad. He moaned as she stepped from his embrace, he didn't want her to move from his arms.

Erin pressed a quick kiss from his lips earning a growl from him, "Come on, defences first, kisses later."

Vlad reluctantly moved, he really didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. He lifted his fingers trailing them up and along her cheek until it reached her hair, lifting the circlet from her head. It felt strange she could feel the invisible weight still there.

"You'll wear this properly yet." He promised her vehemently.

He'd make sure of it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad tossed something towards Erin; she fixed it to the wall. It had small hooks that pressed into the wall easily. The circular object wasn't a sensor it was too thick for that, it contained something inside it but she wasn't entirely sure what it was. She only hoped she didn't trigger it accidentally.

She looked at the device curiously. "What does this do?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Vlad squinted as he looked at it, "It…" He trailed off, he really didn't have a clue what it was but he hoped to bluff his way through it to try and make her feel more confident. Erin knew him too well for that though but instead of being worried she was amused.

"You don't know do you?" She smirked.

"Dad confiscated a lot of things over six hundred years, some of these things must be useful… and they're all we've got." The last part was quiet, there should be more he could do to protect her. He couldn't rely on these little devices it was his job as her husband to protect her.

Erin tipped her head looking at the sad expression of her husband, "We'll think of something Vlad," She knew he was disappointed that this was the only form of protection they had. "This isn't all we can do, its what we can do for now." They needed some form of defences before they considered how to tackle this.

"So you've forgiven Ingrid?" Erin ventured carefully.

"What makes you say that?" Vlad asked her curiously. Erin shook her head, Vlad's tone told her all she needed to know. She should have known that Vlad wouldn't forgive and forget easily.

Erin stepped in front of him, "At least you're not getting revenge."

"I want to." He answered, "But I'm not that person." He couldn't do revenge, he never had been able to.

Erin grasped his cheeks and stood on her toes, "I'm proud of you for that." Another thought came into her mind. He was putting aside his differences until this entire mess was sorted. "Are you going to recall Robin, Wolfie and your Dad?" She asked, it was something that hadn't been brought up.

"I don't think its safe for them yet." He answered quietly.

"The longer you leave them, they'll begin to think we're dead."

"I don't want them in harms way Erin, we can defend ourselves but they can't. Dad's always run away from anything that looks violent, Robin causes more problems than he solves," He involuntarily shuddered at the thought that Robin had been to blame for him being distracted so Erin had ended up with a stake in her stomach. "And Wolfie's too young to defend himself." He nodded as he began to speak again, "They're safer away from us at the moment."

"Vlad we don't know how long they'll be away."

"Ninety three days at the most."

Erin shook her head slightly he was using the deadline for her to be crowned Queen to guide him. She didn't want him to think like that so she began to scold him, "Vlad…"

Erin was cut off as a slightly dejected Bertrand sped into the room, "Vlad, we've got visitors."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	17. Visitors

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for not posting last night, I honestly didn't have time to type anything. I've managed to just about squeeze it in today…_

_Answering a question: I mainly read Vlad/Erin. I'm a canon shipper and always have been for almost everything (especially Stargate, Smallville and Atlantis), so I don't really venture for Vlad/? pairing, I have tried but I can't seem to get it to hold my attention (sorry if that seems weird)._

Chapter 17: Visitors

Visitors were the last thing any of them needed; visitors would be a complete distraction for them all. Not to mention why was it visitors always had to pick the worst time to call? They never actually called when you wanted them to call it was always when there was something else they had to do.

Vlad let out a groan before dropping his head down. "If it's any of the Council coming to apologise then tell them…"

"Its not the Council." From the way Vlad's face changed to confusion then distress he actually wished it had been the Council that were visiting.

Vlad didn't really expect it but he expected some form of contact from his Gran or Augustus even if it was a letter demanding his execution. He didn't know where his family stood now, they had to be careful in case there was any chance Olga would try and say they'd committed fraud and take the throne unlawfully.

"Who is it?"

Bertrand winced as he didn't really want to say this, Vlad hadn't seen one of them for three years and had no desire to see that person again. Erin noticed the way Bertrand was fidgeting and unable to look at Vlad's eyes. Vlad's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the way Bertrand wouldn't answer – it irritated him.

"Bertrand!" He snapped wanting him to answer, Erin jumped at Vlad's tone. Vlad was already worked up enough, she folded her arms and lowered her head at him. Vlad noticed that she wasn't exactly amused with him. He gave her a sheepish look, his whole posture slumping somewhat as he knew he'd done wrong.

"Robin's family, they're here."

Could it get any worse?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The journey to the foyer was stiff. He really didn't know what to say to Robin's parents. Robin was out of the way for his own safety, he didn't know where he was but recalling him at the moment was dangerous for them all. He couldn't exactly explain the situation to them all.

He turned the corner into the foyer and was immediately greeted by the faces of Robin's parents and one person he really never wanted to see again in his life. Elisabeth and Graham Branagh were glaring at him, Vlad was glad he was equal height to them now they couldn't intimidate him anymore.

Their eyes swept behind him. It was amazing how once you noticed someone had taken their gaze off you, you immediately became curious as to what they were looking at.

"The wall?"

"Yeah," Vlad managed to squeak out, he coughed. "We're having the room renovated." He finally managed to gasp out, he'd mastered lying long ago but there was the odd tell tale sign. Only those who knew him well could tell when he was lying.

"Making two rooms into one?" Graham asked curiously. He couldn't deny he was jealous that Vlad owned his own home, a manor no less, Vlad was a lot richer than he seemed.

"Something like that, yeah." Vlad muttered under his breath, he wanted the wall rebuilt as far as he was concerned. More walls equalled more protection at the moment.

The mood of the room suddenly changed from curious back to the tense and demanding atmosphere once more. Chloe looked at them very shy and nervous.

Elisabeth stared at him; slightly surprised at the way Vlad didn't flinch as he had done when he was younger. "Robin was supposed to come home three days ago." Elisabeth Branagh told Vlad firmly, glaring at him in a way that was piercing his soul. "Since then I've heard nothing from him, no phone call no messages. I want to know where he is."

Vlad just stared at them for a few moments; the words just wouldn't come to him. He didn't know what to say. So he settled for something else, he clicked his fingers.

The Branaghs froze as Vlad turned in a tight circle running his hands through his hair. He looked at Erin who laced her fingers with his, she squeezed his fingers tightly. Erin's look was very reassuring for him, it gave him the confidence that he couldn't find in himself. He really wanted to believe that he could face them.

Erin stroked his cheek lightly with her free hand, watching with a smile as he shivered. 2You can do this."

"What am I supposed to tell them? They still have their mind wipes in place."

"Tell them what they want to hear." Mina suggested from on the floor.

Vlad nodded slowly not before pressing a kiss to Erin's lips and clicking his fingers.

Elisabeth Branagh continued talking for another moment, "So where is he Vlad."

"Robin helped Dad take Wolfie make to mum." He lied slightly uncomfortable. "Dad needed help, me and Erin were busy as you know we've just got married so we couldn't do it and Ingrid wasn't well." His lie wasn't elaborate, the simpler it was the better. "Wolfie knows Robin well so Robin offered to go with them, there isn't phone signal where mum lives."

"He should have told us first."

"Robin sent an email." Erin lied, "It must have gotten lost."

"When is he going to be back?"

Ingrid answered this time. "A few days."

The Branaghs seemed to consider what they'd said, it sounded like Robin running off to help them with a family emergency. "I'm not staying here and waiting for him Elisabeth." Graham hissed to his wife. He wasn't going to wait for Robin in the company of people he still considered children.

"We can book a hotel or Vlad could put us up." Vlad heard those words from Elisabeth and bristled. He wasn't having Chloe staying in his home with him. He didn't trust her at all.

"I'm not staying here." He repeated, he looked at Vlad. "We need to make arrangements." Vlad knew what he was asking, he was asking to use his phone to find a hotel or bed and breakfast somewhere. Vlad only nodded before gesturing for them to enter his study to use his phone.

The quicker they went – the better.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The bottle of soy blood was becoming warmer and warmer as it sat on the side. Vlad's gaze flickered to it a couple of times. He hadn't had a drink in a while and he could feel the affects of his hunger burning his throat as he was desperate to drink.

Vlad gestured to the cup, they did have normal cups in their home Vlad couldn't stand to have goblets all the time. Erin saw his gesture and smiled widely nodding, she could do with something to wet her thirst as well.

Vlad let out relieved sigh as he felt the bottle, the glass wasn't as warm as he'd thought it was. He slowly poured the soy blood, trying to resist the tingling of his fangs as the aroma met his nostrils.

"I'm sorry Vlad."

Vlad closed his eyes briefly and rolled his eyes forcing himself to calm down before the full fearsome vampiric side of him emerged. "Sorry is a little late Chloe. It's taken you three years to apologise for what you did."

"I just wanted to be with you."

"But you didn't care how I felt." Vlad told her fiercely, sorry wasn't enough when she'd only considered her own feelings.

"I wanted to come to your wedding." She whispered quietly, she wanted to watch him marry someone else in front of her, a small part of her was clinging onto the hope that he'd change his mind but she'd doubted it at the time.

"It was a permanent mating." He corrected, he enjoyed defining the distinction between a mating and a wedding amongst his kind. He turned his head to Chloe could see his small set of bite marks on his otherwise unblemished flesh. "I wouldn't have changed my mind Chloe, Erin is my wife. I've never wanted anyone else."

Chloe nodded sadly, watching as Vlad raised the cup to his lips. His eyes closed as he savoured the taste before lowering the cup from his lips and picking up the other cup. Erin sped next to him as he held it out to her. She copied his actions leaning into him.

"Chloe." Elisabeth called, she didn't know what had happened between her daughter and Vlad but something clearly had from the way Vlad seemed to watch her with barely concealed anger.

"Sorry Vlad." Chloe whispered again. Vlad didn't respond he just tensed more. Chloe turned to Erin, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Erin answered as politely as she could, she didn't usually act like that but she didn't want to get too close to Chloe she preferred to keep her at arms length all the time.

Chloe looked down at their tightly joined hands, realising for the first time how their hands seemed to fit perfectly. "Look after him."

"I will." She answered with a smile, she would always look after Vlad.

Chloe opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something else but she shook her head and walked slowly from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno glanced across to Vlad from his position on the floor by the fuse box. "What do you want us to do now?" They'd installed everything all they had to do was seal the box and turn the electric back on.

"We can't do anything until we know their next move for sure."

Vlad just couldn't understand what Olga was waiting for.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Fuses

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I know some people don't really like Ingrid/Bertrand, but for those of you who do I hope I'm doing it justice._

Chapter 18: Fuses

The entire night was silent and still as the blanket of darkness covered them. The stars shone ad twinkled in the sky high, a dark cloud was slowly eclipsing the moon, blocking out the reflected light from the moon, plunging the night into even deeper blackness.

The manor loomed above them as they silently landed on the damp grass. The dew splashing against their leathers leaving rivulets of cold water at the bottom of the trouser legs. The three figures were silhouetted in the shadows as they gazed upon the school, no a single cape was in sight.

Baylor looked at Jorgen and Mikhail. "We need to get in and out quietly,"

Jorgen's face was full of thunder. He didn't want to be here, this was dangerous enough without them having a purpose to be here. Vlad was highly trained, they were nowhere near his level of skill. "You should have let the Hunters do this like she wanted them to."

"They wouldn't be able to resist a confrontation with him, putting getting the weapon at risk." Mikhail glanced around at them, "We need to get the weapon and get out as quickly as possible."

"The weapon won't be easy to take." Jorgen told them, the weapon wouldn't be on its own it was nearly always surrounded by one of the Draculas, it never used to be but over the last three years that had changed.

"As long as he doesn't know what we're doing and it stays that way – we'll be fine."

Baylor smirked as something happened inside the manor, "Now's our chance."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The casing snapped shut with a click, the plastic lock turning like a screw until it was secured tightly in place.

"We're ready to switch it on." Jonno told them as he pushed himself up from the floor. His knees were stiff from crouching down at the circuit breaker. As to why Vlad's circuit breaker was on the floor no one had a clue, he'd been struggling to rewire it for hours.

As soon as he stood sparks flew and the fuses in the circuit breaker blew. Jonno let out a frustrated groan

Ingrid looked at it in complete disgust, she really didn't know much about breather technology and devices but she was sure it wasn't supposed to do that. She extended a hand, then a finger from where her arms were crossed over her chest and point at it. "Is it supposed to crackle and pop?"

The answer to that wasn't exactly polite.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A single torchlight was the only light in the room as they entered. The light swept the room as they searched for something.

"They're somewhere over here." Vlad muttered, trying his hardest not to look at his secreted set of tools. He hid them from his father to prevent the whole 'the Chosen One doesn't do things that's what servants are for,'. Vlad had taken metal and woodwork so he knew how to mend and build things, he preferred to fix things for himself than have anyone coming into their home to sort them out.

"When was the last time you were in here?" Jonno asked, coughing as a pile of dust escaped one of the boxes as he moved it. He tried to breath in air but he only managed to breath in more and more dust, for the first time he envied their inability to breath.

"A few months ago when Erin broke the toaster." Vlad answered, moving another pile of boxes to try and find the fuses.

Jonno gave Vlad a strange look. "Is she that bad at cooking?"

Vlad gave him a strange look, he'd never even implied it. They didn't want anyone to cook for them, they had cleaners but nothing else at the moment. "She's a great cook." Erin could cook a range of foods, she enjoyed it even. Vlad was content to let her cook to her heart's delight. "The toaster burned out." He explained.

Jonno nodded before rummaging through the boxes once more.

Bertrand poked at something he assumed was a tool, but from the residue and the way it broke he wasn't entirely sure what it was. "Are you sure they're in here Vlad?"

Vlad gave him the dirtiest look he could. Bertrand smirked, usually Erin was right about where things were. He'd give him another five minutes before suggesting looking in the kitchen.

Bertrand was suddenly grabbed by the back of his collar and yanked back against the walls. In his surprise he didn't have a chance he slammed his head back against the wall, his head his one of the suits of armour Vlad had stored in this room years ago. The mace bent as he hit it hard enough that if he as still a breather his skull would have cracked.

Bertrand didn't stand a chance he slid to the floor completely unconscious.

It was up to Vlad and Jonno now.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mikhail spotted what they were after some time before the others, a wry smirk crossed his lips and his fangs lowered. He felt more comfortable with his fangs, in control. Vladimir Dracula wouldn't have a clue what they were up to.

His plans went completely out of the window when he saw the others enter, he didn't listen to their conversation he only watched from the shadows.

Jorgen was the one who grabbed Bertrand, and threw him backwards. He was unconscious that was one less problem for them to deal with at the moment.

Vlad looked behind them at Bertrand lying prone on the floor, he'd never seen his mentor so helpless before even before him Bertrand had never been unconscious although he had nearly knocked him out twice before during training sessions.

He took a chance, Vlad threw a fireball, clipping Jorgen and turning him to glittering dust before his very eyes. He'd killed another vampire, something he hated doing above anything else but it had been in self-defence. Mikhail and Baylor looked at the angry vampire, he wasn't being merciful now.

Vlad was thankful that Erin and Ingrid weren't in here. The room was far to small to hold a decent fight in.

Mikhail and Baylor saw they had no other choice, they either needed to act now or be turned to dust. They hadn't bargained on Vlad's sharp eyesight in the dark, they expected him to have some form of vision damaged thanks to the bright light streaming in through the windows but they couldn't have been more wrong and that mistake had cost them one of their associates their unlife.

Before Vlad could reach them again they'd grabbed something before vanishing into the sky like the hounds of hell were after them.

Vlad let out a frustrated growl, kicking at the boxes as they vanished into the night, he only had eyes for where they'd vanished from.

He looked down at the pile of ash in front of him. At least he had one less Council member to deal with now.

They'd taken something the only thing he didn't understand was why they would risk their unlives to take this?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mina held out her hand for the fuse she held, Erin handed it to her taking care not to drop the fragile thing on the floor. Mina clutched at it fiercely before snapping it into the fuse box. Vlad hadn't listened when Erin said exactly where the fuses were, at least the ones she kept down here. Erin kept them in the safest downstairs room, inside one of the kitchen drawers.

"INGRID!" Mina snapped as the torchlight moved away from the fuse box once more, she didn't have the vision of a vampire so the torchlight was essential for her.

"Have you actually told your parents about all of this?" Mina asked her, "Vlad losing the throne I mean?"

"Not really, they left before the coronation." Erin shrugged; they hadn't thought it was a good idea for them to be around so many vampires.

"What about Ryan?" Mina dropped in casually.

Erin resisted the urge to drop her fangs, "Don't go there Mina." Erin warned viciously, after what he's said after their second Betrothal Ball Erin didn't want anything to do with her once beloved brother. She wasn't sure it was something she could forgive easily.

To accuse Vlad of… that, he was out of his mind. Even his master (or using the term correctly mistress) hadn't been able to knock sense in him, she hadn't wanted to talk to her brother after that. An apology might help but after everything she went through for him she didn't deserve what he'd said and neither did Vlad.

"Sorry." Mina asked but she had been curious for two years Erin hadn't said anything more about it. Erin had a long memory almost as long as Vlad when it came to betrayal.

Mina took another fuse from Erin's extended hand before snapping it into place. This should be the final fuse. The fuses in the box had almost completely corroded; it was no wonder they'd blown. She lifted up the lid once more and began to seal it closed once more.

Mina looked around the room, not seeing much in the room with the blackness but it was more a case of what she couldn't hear in the room. "Where are they?"

"They should have been back by now." Erin agreed, looking down at her watch.

Ingrid and Erin looked at each other before facing Mina.

It was a valid point where were the men?

Mina flicked the switch, immediately all the electrics turned back on the lights included, then the blaring of an alarm sounded.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga tapped her fingers along the armrest of her throne, everyone in the room winced at the sound – even the Hunters. No one dared confront her on it though. Her 'throne' was nothing more than an ordinary dining chair. She couldn't have a real throne until she was crowned which she couldn't be unless she was more powerful than Vlad. Only Vlad had the power to challenge her and demand she wear the real crown, she would have to wear a copy if she wanted the full power.

The youngest Dracula wanted to be crowned before Vlad challenged her, if she had to fight him she preferred to do that on equal terms.

Olga grinned as she looked at the Council. "Did you do it?" She only wanted good news.

"We've got it." Baylor grinned at her, mentally breathing a sigh of relief. "It was easy enough to do, he didn't even know why we were there."

Then something was pushed into the room, something large. Something that was definitely sure to be missed before too long even if Vlad didn't know its true purpose.

Olga finally had everything she needed

"Good." She smiled, her grin turning manic. The Council shifted nervously, they had never seen this kind of manic, toothy grin on her face. "Now I have Vlad's weapon, I don't need you anymore."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	19. Training Skills

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry for not posting, I've been very ill with stomach flu. I'm on antibiotics at the moment and anti nausea pills (not that they've worked so far). I've been confined to bed for the past few days and I haven't been well enough to do any typing at all let alone sit at my laptop._

_I'd like to apologise if these chapters aren't up to my usual standard, the stomach flu is making me feel very muddled at the moment._

_Thank you for all your concern and thank you for the offers to continue this for me but I'd rather continue this myself as I know the exact direction this saga is going in._

Chapter 19: Training Skills

The alarms sounding meant that there were more than four vampires in the manor. The main sensor was computerised, Jonno had tweaked it to ignore four or less vampire unlifesigns. Any more than that and the alarms were to go off. It was the easiest way than to place chips under their skin that the sensors would recognise, not to mention the quickest way as well. At a later point they could do that.

Ingrid looked at Erin a completely panicked expression on her face. They needed to find the men, they knew something was wrong.

"If he's hurt again…" Erin began to threaten under her breath as she began to prepare herself to speed off in the direction the men had vanished. Vlad had a track record of injuring himself recently.

Erin found her way blocked as she tried to move down the corridor towards where Vlad and Jonno had gone. There was a Hunter standing directly in her path, emphasis on *a* Hunter. They usually fought in packs and not on their own.

The Hunter forced her backwards a few paces, using long strides. As he moved out of the radius of the door he used his hand and slammed the door backwards, jamming it in the frame cutting them off from the men.

"What do you want?" Ingrid asked, barely containing her irritation. As expected the Hunter didn't speak, he lowered his head towards them but that was the only gesture he or she made.

The Hunter was taller than them both, closer to the height of Bertrand. He was about the same size as him as well. There was something familiar about the Hunter but Erin couldn't place her finger on it.

The Hunter tried to grab Ingrid but Erin stopped him, twisting their arm away before they could make any form of contact. She twisted it around his back like Vlad and Bertrand had shown her how to do many times. Well Bertrand had, Vlad struggled with that move.

The Hunter cried out before elbowing her in the stomach forcing Erin backwards and crashing into the panelling.

Her fangs tingled and she was content to let them reveal themselves, she wanted to show them she was a vampire and she was proud of being one.

She threw a fireball towards her attacker but they managed to dodge it – barely.

'Look at the eyes, look at the eyes…' Erin chanted to herself as she looked at her opponent, it was the one thing Bertrand had drilled into her. She'd received many a bruised bone thanks to looking at Vlad and Bertrand's hands instead of their eyes over the last few years.

The Hunter lashed out then, her chanting distracting her to an extent. They swiped their arm out and successfully catching her face with their gloved hand. She felt something sharp in the glove and it made deep grooves into her skin. She didn't cry out and this seemed to irritate her opponent. If she still had blood pumping through her veins her whole cheek would be covered in blood being a vampire it only stung. It was painful but tolerable he wasn't going to defeat her that easily.

Ingrid moved to help her but Erin shook her head, "Get the alarm!" It was too distracting for them and before long it would affect their hearing severely. If their ears were affected then their balance would be too, something that wasn't a good idea for them in the middle of a fight.

The Hunter lunged for her, deliberately aiming for her stomach once more. Erin kicked her leg upwards hitting them squarely in the chest and knocking them sideways.

This Hunter wasn't as skilled as the others. They were skilled yes but they weren't anything near the level Bertrand had trained her to be. The Hunters were bred to protect the Grand High Vampire, this Hunter should be far more skilled than her, he or she should have been trained since the day they were born.

The Hunter fell to the ground and Erin seized her chance she straddled them, reaching over them for something heavy, she gripped the blood cooler in her hand, feeling the cold metal. The Hunter noticed what she was doing, she saw their eyes widen in panic – the first emotion she'd seen from them. They rolled quickly pinning her underneath them, their hands trying to tug the cooler form hers. She brought her knee up like she used to do with her brother, she didn't even know if it would work on this Hunter. She missed their groin area what she was aiming for and her knee connected with their stomach instead.

It worked though, they immediately doubled over, freeing her hands and she swung her arm back before sending it careening for their head with a force that would have killed a breather.

The cooler connected with the side of their head with a loud THUNK, the side caving in completely to form a dent. The cooler couldn't be used again.

The figure above her slumped over, completely unconscious on top of her. She grimaced and kicked and pushed at the heavy body until it rolled off her.

As soon as she was free she wiped herself down, shuddering at the prolonged contact with a vampire she didn't know and wasn't her husband.

She glanced over her shoulder, her hands cupping her ears as the pitch of the alarm rose higher and higher.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The alarm was growing really irritating the longer it was switched on. The sound was beginning to deafen them, Ingrid could already hear her ears buzzing and whistling as she tried to focus on something else but with very little success.

She looked across to see Mina kicking it as hard as he could in an effort to shut it up completely it didn't do anything to stop the alarm it only made the pitch higher almost reaching sonic range. Mina couldn't' risk shutting it off by throwing the main switch, if she did they would loose all the lights in the manor, at this point it was too dangerous to do that.

Ingrid had finally had enough of the sound. Ingrid let out a ferocious, fury filled growl and sent a fireball careening towards the sensor. Erin saw what was happening and tensed fully preparing to dive out of the way of the fireball, as Ingrid's track record with fireballs wasn't good. It was the one and only thing Bertrand had ever given up on completely – training Ingrid to throw fireballs correctly.

The fireball was surprisingly accurate and hit the alarm, immediately causing a shower of sparks to rain down on them. They all covered their eyes as a means to protect them from the small burning sparks.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad sped into the room at that moment, looking around at them. Fear and panic crossed his face, softening a fraction as he saw them all unharmed. He saw the dishevelled look of his wife and immediately pulled her close into a tight embrace.

Erin knew something was wrong, he rarely acted that way when everything was alright. She knew him better than anyone else because that's what being in love was about. Knowing someone better than they knew themselves. "What happened?" Erin asked quickly.

Vlad pulled back rubbing his thumbs in small circles on her biceps, Erin relaxed under his gentle ministrations.

"The Council they…" Vlad muttered angrily, then he noticed the scratches across Erin's cheek. He cupped it tenderly, his information could wait. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "How did you get this?" Before Erin could speak Vlad, asked another question, "Are you okay?" Erin nodded and pressed her forehead against Vlad's, he closed his eyes in relief dropping a quick kiss to her lips.

"That's it, only care about your wife." An angry mutter came from the left of Vlad. Vlad let out a groan and rolled his eyes, pulling away from Erin.

"Are you okay Ingrid?" His voice was a pleasant as he could make it. Ingrid smirked at forcing her brother to ask.

"Fine thanks Vladimir." Vlad winced at his full first name, Ingrid smirked at Erin who stifled a laugh before wincing as the movement tugged at her fresh scratches, "How did you get these?" He asked again, his voice soft and filled with concern as he kissed her cheek lightly trying to soothe the marks.

"A Hunter." She told him with a shrug, it would heal. She rubbed his injured shoulder tenderly in return for his gentle ministrations on her face. She could feel the bumps of the stitches underneath his shirt, they would be out in the next few hours leaving him with two scars.

Vlad's eyebrows rose at her comment, if the Council was here why would Olga send a Hunter as well. Surely she'd pick one or the other, not both. "A Hunter?"

"Yeah," She gestured to the limp form over the corner of the room. "I used to be a slayer remember." She teased, making him smile, although her slayer training had had very little to do with taking them down. "He or she was easy enough to take down." Vlad immediately tensed, his anger showing through, fangs dropping in the blink of an eye, Jonno jumped as he always did when he saw Vlad's fangs. His friend's fangs were still a sight seldom seen in public.

Vlad cautiously approached the figure, the information he had was definitely pushed to the back of his mind at the moment. The important thing was securing this vampire so he or she couldn't escape. He extended his hands silently asking for something, they all knew what he wanted.

Mina handed fang cuffs to Vlad, he opened them before pausing and turning back to her. The chain between the fang cuffs dangled in two parts, one part handing to each cuff. The link had been stretched open – not snapped – causing the two cuffs to completely separate. It must have happened when the confronted the Hunters before.

Jonno shook his head in disapproval with his mother before handing his own set of cuffs to Vlad, they hadn't realised he'd entered the room. Mina caught Jonno's action and sent him a warning look that he was in for it later, no matter if he was twenty one now he still wasn't old enough to get out of a roasting from his mother.

Ingrid grabbed the Hunter's arms firmly, before sliding her arms down them to grasp their wrists. She felt a sense of déjà vu as she gripped the biceps almost as if she'd done it before somehow. Her brother quickly snapped the cuffs onto their assailant's wrists.

Vlad took as step backwards and Erin moved to stand beside him, her feet squeaking on the floor. Vlad nodded to her, this was her honour to reveal them. She'd won the fight, no one else could do this. Ancient Vampire Law again, the winner had the right to reveal their opponent if they were masked.

Erin reached out a trembling hand, she was nervous and terrified that whoever it was would wake up and try to attack her again. She closed her eyes in an effort to calm down, reminding herself that her husband was right beside her. She continued her hand's journey, reaching with her right to grasp Vlad's hand securely, he squeezed it giving her the encouragement she needed to do this.

Erin grasped the cotton head cloth firmly in her hands, it was course and nothing like she'd expected from a vampire. The usual costume was made from satin, silk or leather this was sharp and rough almost like a sugar sack.

Shaking her head she pushed her observation back in her mind, it was about time to reveal who'd attacked her. Vlad could use the information from this Hunter to track down Olga, if they caved that is. She doubted they would tell them. It was still worth the effort though.

"What's did you want to tell us?" Ingrid pressed Vlad, she was desperate to know what it was. Something in the pit of her stomach churned and twisted, she was terrified of what his answer would be.

Erin yanked the cloth upwards as Ingrid began talking to Vlad, as the cloth slipped free of the Hunter's face, completely exposing them to the Draculas and Van Helsings. Erin dropped the cloth to the floor where it landed with a dull thump.

"They've taken…"

Erin let out a gasp stopping Vlad in his tracks, Vlad blinked furiously and his jaw dropped.

This was the last person they'd expected it to be…

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Weapon

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I meant to ask, (before I became ill): _

_Do you want me to leave the Count, Robin and Wolfie out of this for a while or bring them back into it before I start the final story?_

Chapter 20: Weapon

A pin could have been heard to drop in the room. Olga's bombshell had officially made their entire plan backfire on them.

The Council looked at Olga in complete confusion.

"Pardon?" Baylor was sure his ears were deceiving him.

"I'm sure you heard." Olga grinned widely at them Baylor and the other shuffled nervously under her gaze. "I don't need the Council anymore." They served no purpose for her now.

Mikhail shook his head, she didn't have the authority, "You can't disband us only a Queen…"

"For Vlad to have a Queen, he must be a King. King is a title for men. Queen is the proper title for men. As you said, having a Queen means I can disband a Council." Olga smirked at them; the vampires look as if they were about to be sick. "I'm Queen and I don't need you anymore."

Olga had clearly thought this out. She'd twisted the law against them.

Olga began laughing manically, she couldn't believe how thick the Council really was, she'd never met anyone so idiotic. "You honestly thought I'd keep the Council after I had the power? That I'd have you trying to tell me what to do?" She stopped laughing suddenly, her face hard, her lips curling upwards in a frightful sneer as she looked down upon them, "If you wanted to stay in power then you shouldn't have come to me, you should have gotten rid of him yourself."

Vlad and Erin were too strong to take on by themselves, Erin wasn't as skilled as Vlad but she was the most skilled woman out there with Vlad's mentor training her even if it was only to be a sparring partner for Vlad.

Mikhail was completely confused, this plan had taken them three years and they'd ended up with the exact same result – nothing. "What do we get out of this? Jorgen is dust…"

"You get your unlife!" She snapped, that was all the reward they deserved, although their unlife might not be for much longer when she stepped into her inheritance as Queen once and for all. "GO!" She screamed making them jump, then she dramatically lowered her voice and stood up sharply, "Before I change my mind."

Needing no further encouragement they vanished from the room.

Olga slumped back down into her seat, "Cowards." She muttered, she would have enjoyed slaying someone.

"What do you want me to do with it?" The lead Hunter asked her sternly, there was no way to tell how he or she felt about the weapon, their masks hid all facial reactions. Olga found it unsettling she couldn't tell if they were laughing at her in front of her, to demand them to remove the masts would be signing her own death warrant.

Olga looked at the pile on the floor; it really wasn't as impressive as she remembered. She'd seen the weapon many times before even now it was far less impressive than the last time.

Her eyes snapped up to look at the Hunter, she didn't really need to consider it and they really shouldn't have needed to ask her, there was only one place that it could possibly go. "Put it in the basement." She didn't really give it a second glance, it was no use to her in this state anyway, she'd have to wait until it was… ready to use. Her eyes met the Hunters, warning clear for all to see, "Make sure that its guarded, I don't want it 'disappearing'."

The Hunter clicked his heels together and bowed down before her, she loved the way they bowed and gave her the respect she deserved. He straightened stiffly before walking away from her dragging the weapon behind him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ivan flew after the two Council members, he grabbed Baylor by the shoulder yanking him back. Baylor toppled to the ground. Mikhail didn't want to stop, he wasn't going to help his acquaintance, his own unlife was more important than Baylor's.

Ivan drew back his arm and sent a warning blast towards Mikhail, the fireball wouldn't hurt him but it would stun him. The fireball hit Mikhail, burning through his cape and singeing him slightly,

Ivan guessed he used more energy than he thought but he didn't feel any sort of remorse. There was something that needed dealing with right now. "How did Jorgen turn to dust?" His voice growled like a lion preparing to pounce.

Baylor was the one to spoke, Ivan's face snapped towards him, no emotion was evident in his eyes he was careful to disguise everything. This only made them more nervous. "Vladimir was in the room with the weapon. He killed Jorgen."

Ivan let out a roar that sent the natural bats fleeing from their homes in the belfry and the surrounding trees, the entire night became as silent as the grave nothing moved and nothing breathed.

"He saw you take it?" Ivan snarled as Baylor's words sank into his mind, this was much worse than he had expected. It was supposed to be a clean operation, get in and get out. Vlad wasn't supposed to notice straight away that it was missing, let alone know that they were the ones to take the weapon.

"He doesn't know why though."

"It had better stay that way!" He glanced back towards his daughter's 'throne' room. "She doesn't need to know about this... yet." His voice was gruff as fear laced it, his daughter had become ruthless she wouldn't stop at anything to get rid of those who went against her or failed her, not even her immediate family.

Mikhail looked at Ivan, "Isn't that treason to withhold information from the Grand High Vampire?"

Ivan gnashed his teeth at them, "As Vlad pointed out, until she wears the Crown she's not officially Grand High Vampire."

Baylor and Mikhail looked at each other unsure what Ivan meant by that. They saw the concentration in Ivan's eyes, his attention was completely focussed somewhere else.

Seizing their chance they tore themselves away from him before he could stop them, escaping into the cool, crisp night air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The lead Hunter threw the weapon into the room, to him it wasn't worth anything. He couldn't understand why it was so important to her. There were much better weapons out there, stronger ones more powerful ones but these were the weapons that could only be wielded by the Chosen One himself, there was nothing that she could wield herself.

The Hunter hated taking orders from the woman, she was rightfully in charge so that's where his allegiances were besides if she ever tried to double cross them she'd die in the most painful and slowest way imaginable. They hadn't been around for hundreds of years without learning a trick or two.

He slammed the door shut. He clicked the small button on the wall and a rustic keypad emerged. A more modern technology in the breather world but it had been around centuries in the vampire one. There were ten brass plates each one for one number from zero to nine, along with a button for clear and one for enter. The user had three shots at entering the correct code, if they failed on the third try a small glass canister would drop from the key pad to the floor where it would shatter before the vampire had chance to escape and bathe the entire room in a brilliant UV light.

The system used the ancient vampiric number coding system. Their numbers weren't the same three thousand years ago and there wasn't a vampire alive today that could decipher the codes – they'd all been slain in the vampire wars that had encompassed them for centuries. The last had dies a thousand years ago. It simply wasn't taught anymore to any vampire child, that's what made it so perfect. The numerals were lines and scratches, a few circles here and there where the lines intersected, many vampires had tried to translate them but everyone had failed, not to mention the ones who got too close to decoding them and had to be silences for eternity.

He punched in a five digit code (most devices required four digits that's another reason this system was so successful, it relied on using a misconception that it would require the same number of digits) and immediately the door locked firmly, bolts shooting out from inside the metal of the door and locking into the walls, there was no way that it could be opened even by a vampire's powers without bringing the entire wall down and destroying what was inside the room completely.

He smirked under his face cloth, turning his back to the door, prepared to guard Olga's weapon with his or her unlife.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga knew that the atmosphere was tense around her and her only emotion towards that was joy. They nervously drank their blood from their goblets. For drinking they had a mask that revealed only the upper parts of their lips, they could easily drink from just that narrow gap. They didn't want to risk their identities being revealed with too much of their faces exposed.

She swirled the blood around in her goblet like a fine blood connoisseur, all blood tasted the same to her it was wet and that's all that mattered. Although she would have loved to sink her fangs into Erin's neck when she was still a breather, anything to see her cousin's face as she drained the last of her life force from her. That was in the past now though, she had to focus on the future.

The young vampire glanced around the room, she'd have a much grander place when she was officially Grand High Vampire. Of course there was the small matter of the crown but she knew how to get around that, unfortunately she couldn't do that while Vlad was around.

The Hunters were her strongest allies at the moment, she knew at least half of their kind didn't want to follow her. At first she thought it was because she was a woman but thinking back they were thrilled (maybe thrilled was too strong a word – open-minded, perhaps?) that Erin was going to be their Queen. They wouldn't have a chance before long however, she'd make sure her enemies were crushed beneath her feet.

She glanced at the Hunters, "Wasn't there another one?" She looked around them and began to count, one, two, three on her left, one, two, three, four, on her right. Three add four made seven. There was one in the basement, eight.

One was missing – there should have been nine.

"One of you is missing." She slammed her goblet down, the metal stem bending almost completely in half and a huge groove was sliced out of the table with the sharp base. "Where are they?" She screamed loudly at them, even she didn't know the Hunter's real identities, the one that was missing could be an ally or a spy. With this new revelation she couldn't wait for her weapon to be ready she'd have to force it to be ready.

"We don't know." The Beta Hunter muttered to her, his eyes not meeting hers.

"He's gone after my cousin!" She screamed, she knew the Hunters couldn't refuse a challenge, recalling them would have made them want to fulfil their honour and Vlad was their biggest challenge. She'd have that Hunter's head on a plate if they survived their confrontation with her cousin.

She kicked the table angrily, one of the ancient, willow legs easily splintering off and flying through the air. It caught one of the Hunters unaware.

The wood sliced into the Hunter's flesh, she felt a sense of dissatisfaction at not seeing the pained and surprised look on his or her face as they turned to dust.

She needed to see the weapon.

NOW.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As Olga walked down the corridor, thunder rumbled every time her foot met the stone floor. The Hunter looked at her, he didn't need to snap to attention as his posture never changed.

"OPEN IT!" She screamed, the candles flickering in her anger.

The Hunter spun towards the keypad hastily punching in the code. Every bolt slid back and the door opened with a clank and a creak mechanically, one bolt hadn't drawn completely back and squealed across the floor.

She paced around the weapon looking at it accusingly; she never dreamed she'd hold this kind of power. She needed to hold on to it. The weapon in front of her would ensure her power for the rest of her unlife. There was no way that she would lose it.

"Vlad doesn't even know what you are," She laughed to herself, her cousin could be so stupid sometimes. He didn't know the power of the blood mirror years ago, he didn't want to announce himself as the Chosen One and spare some of their clan leaders' unlives and now he didn't even know about the weapon he'd been harbouring in his home for the last few years. He'd even used it himself not that he knew what it was.

The weapon stirred and looked up at her with dark eyes, it blinked rapidly in the darkness trying to refocus its vision. Only succeeding in seeing double. "What do you want?" She looked at the figure they were thoroughly dishevelled, dark hair falling into their eyes.

The answer to that was obvious, wasn't it? She knew the weapon in front of her had felt the same at some point. "The same as any vampire – power."

"What do you want with me?" The figure coughed, their throat suddenly feeling dry and scratchy. They needed something to drink to ease the burning that was there, only one thing could ease this craving.

"You know all of his strengths and weaknesses. You trained him how to hone and use his powers, you trained his wife to be the most powerful female vampire, so you can train me to be just as powerful. You're my weapon to destroy Vladimir Dracula… Bertrand de Fortunessa."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Hunter

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A longer chapter for you…_

_I hate this stomach flu; it just doesn't want to go. I've been sleeping on and off today I had hoped for an earlier post but I couldn't manage it. I'm feeling better than I have been so I'm able to post but it's just annoying me._

_I thought I'd do a twist on the 'weapon', I hope it wasn't disappointing, I really wanted to try something no one else had._

Chapter 21: Hunter

Erin threw the face cloth down, turning her head away in disgust. She didn't want to see them, she'd made that clear last time. The floor boards creaked as she tried to make her escape hastily, praying that this was all one big nightmare and that she'd wake up soon from it but clearly there would be no such luck.

She knew there had been something familiar in the way that they'd fought her, the fact that they weren't as skilled as the other Hunters. She felt fury burn at her.

Vlad grasped Erin's arms kissing her softly, telling her without words that everything would be okay. He rubbed her back pulling her away from the Hunter slightly now they knew who it was. After the confrontation last time at the Second Betrothal Ball Vlad wasn't going to let Erin be hurt again.

Ingrid slapped the Hunter, knocking them out of their state of unconsciousness sharply. Ingrid had thought that she had felt déjà vu when she'd held the Hunter firmly by the biceps.

The Hunter spluttered awake their eyes darting frantically around the room. His eyes focussed on the irate vampires in front of him and the two slayers just behind him. They weren't cowering behind them from the Hunter but handing over the 'honour' of the interrogation to them. Then the Hunter realised that air was getting to their face, the cool air was tossing their dark brown hair back and forth on their head.

They were tempted to cover their face with their hands but there was no point in doing that at all.

The secret was out. They looked up at them with defiance on their face, they weren't going to be afraid of Vladimir Dracula or his family, he knew what they were capable of unlike so many of their kind so he knew what to expect from him. They were going to be strong throughout this.

Erin shook her head still in disbelief, this had to be a trick, there was no other explanation for it. There was no possible way they would become a Hunter.

"You're a Hunter." She whispered before looking back at Vlad, "I thought Hunters were supposed to be pure blood vampires." Erin pulled out of Vlad's embrace; he let her go albeit reluctantly, he knew she needed to do this.

"They are." Vlad was completely confused; a half fang shouldn't have been allowed to be a Hunter. Erin grabbed her would be attacker's neck noticing there was something odd about it. She swiped at his neck noticing that the bite mark was missing. She rubbed at it, make up and concealer coming off in her hand, he'd tried to hide his bite mark. "He tried to hide what he is. That's the only way he could become a Hunter."

Erin stood back sharply and moved towards Vlad, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly to him once more; he rubbed gently circles on her hips to keep her close to him. "Why are you here Ryan?"

"Olga wants to wipe you out." Ingrid and Vlad looked so alike in that moment as they rolled their eyes in sync with each other. It was at times like this you could definitely tell they were brother and sister.

Erin folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at him; he really could state the obvious. "Really?" She couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from her voice. There was something else she wanted to talk about, he'd been so proud of serving Ingrid before she couldn't understand why he'd deliberately go against them and try to hide the bite she gave him. "You hid what you are; I understand if you were trying to hide from breathers but not from your own kind."

"They're not our kind Erin!" Ryan shouted at her, "Our kind is slayer kind we're just some freak show they turned us into. He made you a freak and the prize freak at that!" Erin's fists clenched, she wasn't going to let him see her eyes water, he didn't deserve that at all. She was going to be strong throughout this. "They don't care about us; I've had to hide what I am because of it." His attention snapped to Vlad, "You've changed the laws for women but you haven't changed the ones for half fangs, half fangs are still kicked to one side."

Vlad shook his head Erin had never been treated that way; she was treated with the respect she deserved. "Erin's a half fang…"

"She's your wife, they have to respect her." A smile crossed his face, "Or they *had* to before you lost your power."

"It was taken, I didn't lose it." Vlad protested angrily.

"I bet Erin's happy, she never wanted to be a slayer I did, in the end she got her wish didn't she? She was almost Queen of the Vampires." He spat at her. "She didn't care what happened as long as she wasn't a slayer…"

"Don't you dare blame me for what happened to you!" Erin told him lowly, cutting him off sharply. Ryan was the one who'd let himself be bitten by Ingrid. He went off on a mission to slay her to prove himself. Starting at the top instead of working his way up.

"Erin…" Vlad began quietly, if she lost control then he would have to step in and he didn't want to hurt her if he had to restrain her. Erin glanced back at him, a small nod of appreciation on her face.

"No Vlad, it's about time he listened." Erin told her husband firmly, Vlad nodded but didn't say another word. He knew she needed to do this, this had been brewing for two years Erin hadn't had chance before she'd been too stunned but now she had the perfect opportunity. "Ryan this is the last time I will tell you this, you were the one who sided with Dad about me being a slayer, you were the one who practically handed me over to our parents to be married off. I'm glad I'm a vampire, Vlad has always given me the freedom I wanted. He's never expected anything from me or asked for anything. I'm mated to him now, that won't change and I don't want it to."

"He turned you so you'd be 'compatible' nothing more. I bet he got a thrill at being your first…"

"SHUT UP!" Erin screamed at her brother, she honestly didn't recognise the caring brother that she'd grown up with. Being a vampire couldn't change anyone this much, or so she'd thought. "You don't know what you're talking about." She shouted, Vlad grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her as he saw the beginnings of a fireball forming. Vlad caressed her wrists lightly trying to relax her. He felt the muscles in her arms relax and let go of her wrists kissing her mating mark softly. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly as she completely calmed at that action.

Ryan pulled a disgusted face and the mated couple's actions. "He only needs you for an heir!" Ryan snarled at Vlad, "You wait until he gets you pregnant, see how he feels about a daughter. He'll toss you to one side, he won't care about any female child just like the rest of his kind."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Vlad couldn't help himself, his arm shot out, landing a considerable blow to Ryan's jaw. Ryan's head snapped to one side, a crack filling the room. He hadn't done it hard enough to break his jaw bone but he had been tempted. He needed Ryan to speak though and a broken or fractured jaw wouldn't allow for that unfortunately. He winced as pain shot through his shoulder at the exertion. The stitches tore slightly, luckily they didn't do much damage as they were due to be removed soon.

"Erin is much more than a breeding machine." Vlad hated Erin being referred to as only being used to breed from and he hated everyone assuming he'd only welcome a son. "Your parents wanted her to breed more of your kind. I want her to be happy, I don't care if we have a daughter as long as Erin is ready for a child. I'll love either."

"She accepted that as a part of being a slayer." Ryan was so nonchalant about it.

Vlad turned away, he wanted to hit something else – harder than before. He wasn't violent, he still had outbursts of his powers but he was trying to control them. Erin gently cupped his fists rubbing small circles trying to encourage him to release them.

"I paid for my choice." Erin told her brother sternly, Ryan needed reminding for that. Vlad had paid for it too when he'd been forced to turn her early and nearly lost his crown back then because of it. "I ended up with a stake in my stomach for choosing Vlad. You became a vampire by accident Ryan. If you don't want to be one anymore then you know how to end it." Erin forced herself to remain calm, of course she didn't want Ryan to end his life but she was tired of having this conversation with him.

Ryan blinked furiously at his sister; he hadn't expected her to say that and so bluntly. The Erin he knew would usually have ducked her head in apology or looked away but she maintained her eyes contact with him, she refused to even look the slightest bit remorseful.

The silence hung around them in the air, waiting for one of them to speak.

Jonno could tell how obvious it was that Ryan missed his life as a slayer, Erin and Ryan couldn't be any more different. He decided to voice something that had been hanging in the air but hadn't been answered yet. "Why are you here Ryan?" He'd infiltrated the Hunters for a reason.

"I came back for Ingrid. Olga will wipe you all out, I need to protect her. That's why I infiltrated the Hunters, it was the only way I could protect her." Vlad and Erin shared a look, they should have known. His bite would have overridden everything when he heard that Ingrid was in danger, he would be compelled to save her.

"Bertrand will never let you near me." Ingrid told him with a smug smile on her face; Bertrand was protective in that way. He'd never allow her to be touched by anyone he didn't' trust or anyone she didn't want to touch her. It was one of the reasons she loved him. Thinking of Bertrand, he hadn't come in when Jonno and Vlad had.

"Where is he now then?" Ryan's face was smug as he deliberately surveyed the room looking for Ingrid's 'bodyguard'.

"Where *is* Bertrand?" Ingrid's voice was laced with fear. She saw the look that Jonno and Vlad shared; it didn't look like it was going to be a pleasant answer. Erin's head tipped to one side and she maintained eye contact with Vlad, they were communicating silently again. Rarely did they use telepathy to do this but now it looked like they were using it.

She shook her head, she didn't want to hear it, especially not from the length of time it took them to form their words. "No…" She wouldn't listen to him being dead.

Vlad moved forwards, "Ingrid…" Before he could get any further his sister had sped from the room before any of them could stop her.

"Stay here and guard him." Vlad told the slayers firmly, the Van Helsing's nodded drawing their newly sharpened stakes and pointing them directly over Ryan's unbeating heart. They'd had him like this before four years ago and they'd spared his life then, a traitorous part of Jonno's mind wished they hadn't from the damage and hurt Ryan had caused in his wake.

They needed to explain things to her properly before she wouldn't see reason and being a vampire would definitely aid them at the moment when dealing with Ingrid.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid saw the pile of glittering dust on the floor before she saw anything else. Ingrid fell to her knees ignoring the pain that shot through her legs at the sudden contact; she couldn't bring herself to touch it. She couldn't go through this again; she'd lost someone she loved again. Losing Bertrand was worse than losing Will, Will had been a crush in the end, her first love but Bertrand was much more than that. He was the part of her she hadn't noticed she was missing.

Vlad sped into the room; Erin was close on his heels.

Vlad stood close to his sister, not close enough to touch her but close enough for her to know he was there. He wouldn't stand in her personal space she hated people doing that as much as he did. "Ingrid hear us out,"

"He's dust…"

"Bertrand's not dust." Vlad told her sharply cutting her off before she could go on a tirade. "With Ryan I didn't get a chance to tell you…" He wished he'd found a way to tell her.

Ingrid looked upwards with a roar, "You didn't get chance to tell me what?" How could Vlad not tell her something so important? She shot up from the pile of dust, she wanted to know who it was she'd been mourning if it wasn't Bertrand and she wanted to know where her almost fiancé was.

"The Council took him, he's alive for now." Erin shot Vlad an irritated look, he really shouldn't have added 'for now' to the end of his sentence. Vlad looked down before looking back at her realising his mistake.

"'For now'?" Ingrid had definitely picked up on his words.

"You know what I mean." Vlad protested angrily, Ingrid hadn't been forgiven yet for twisting his emotions so he wasn't going to stand for her twisting his words as well. "I don't know why or where they've taken him; I slew Jorgen when they took him, that's his dust not Bertrand's, but I promise you we'll get him back."

Ingrid's fangs lowered and she snarled, shoving Vlad backwards, he hit the floor with a small yelp. Erin moved forwards to try and stop her but Vlad shook his head telling her to remain where she was. He would deal with his impulsive sister. He shot upwards he wasn't going to stand this from his sister none of them deserved this.

Vlad's fangs dropped at Ingrid's next words as anger overcame him. "I'll make them regret ever taking him; I'll make the streets…"

Thunder rumbled as a thousand memories assaulted Vlad at once, making him stagger only a few of them being pleasant ones. Erin rushed beside him but he waved her off instead making a direct beeline for his sister.

Vlad grabbed Ingrid before she did anything ridiculous again, her wrist was squeezed firmly under his grasp pulling her back towards him in warning. He knew his grip was too tight but he was more concerned with her not escaping. "You know how this turned out in Stokely." He warned lowly, "If you even try to do that again I will personally slay you.

"You wouldn't." Ingrid shook her head, surprised at her brother's comment. Vlad had complete seriousness in his eyes and written across his face. He wouldn't go through those four years again, he couldn't. The only good thing that she'd brought to him was Erin and that was after Ingrid had bitten her brother.

Vlad dropped his head so he looked at her through his eyelids. "Don't push me Ingrid. I'm not ready for a slayer war."

"Technically it wouldn't be your war…" Ingrid muttered, speaking before she thought it through. She shouldn't have been surprised that Vlad didn't bristle but Erin did. She seemed to take the snide comment harder than Vlad.

Erin decided it was best if she intervened at this point, she could get quicker to the point than Vlad could sometimes, this occasion being one of them. "No but Vlad will be top of the hit list again because he's the Chosen One regardless of whether or not he's in charge at the moment." Erin snapped at her, she wanted Ingrid to see how her actions would affect all of them.

Ingrid looked down, it was one of her faults she didn't think her actions through, it was something that she envied about Vlad and Erin they seemed to be able to anticipate each other's actions without needing any sort of prompt. He moved, she moved like magnets. Ingrid had believed her and Bertrand had become like that now.

"Turning evil isn't the answer to everything Ingrid, I know that and so do you." Ingrid nodded slowly, Vlad was right he had just as much experience in this area as she did. "We'll get Bertrand back, together." Vlad stood his ground, keeping a watchful eye on his sister making sure she didn't have a chance to try anything. ""We'll figure out why they took him together. We do things together now, not on our own. We'll get Bertrand back, he's family." If he was with Ingrid he was family, Bertrand and Ingrid had stuck by him when Erin had been taken and accepted her as one of the family to stand by him, he wanted to return the favour. "We don't leave family behind."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	22. The Easy Way Of The Hard Way

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Do you think I should leave the Count, Robin and Wolfie out until the next instalment or bring them back in?_

Chapter 22: The Easy Way Or The Hard Way

Bertrand looked at Olga, disbelief written across his face. He was a weapon in the terms that he was deadly in combat but he'd never considered himself a weapon in the terms of being used against Vlad.

Olga kept eye contact with Vlad dishevelled former mentor. He knew all of Vlad's tactics and strategies. The best part about these strategies was the fact that Bertrand had created them himself. He hadn't been trained like the Hunters had, he'd learned to fight to survive and protect his family when his parents had been slain. Bertrand was unique and she needed that.

A bonus would be that she had taken something of Ingrid's; she had beaten her older cousin at something. That in itself made taking Vlad's 'weapon' worth it.

"He doesn't even know what you are." Olga told him seriously although in a way it was as if she pitied him for Vlad not noticing how valuable he was.

"I'm not a weapon." Bertrand didn't consider himself a weapon for anyone else to use, he was his own person. His loyalties were chosen based upon his options and trust. Vlad showed him he was willing to trust and forgive him he wasn't going to betray that. "I'm not going to train you." He told her seriously. "It'll never make you as powerful as Vlad."

"No but it'll make me as powerful as his Queen, even more so. A match for him." If it came down to hand to hand combat she would win, Vlad wouldn't be used to someone who knew his tactics. Erin wasn't a match but Bertrand was. Bertrand knew things that Vlad couldn't anticipate these were the things she wanted to be taught.

"You can't get powers any other way so you want to hone the ones you have." Bertrand knew what she wanted, he'd never do it. He wouldn't betray Vlad like that.

"You trained his wife, so you can train anyone. I'm ordering you to train me to become the most powerful female alive." Olga sounded so sure of herself. "I can give you power that you've always craved, from the days when you wanted to take it for yourself."

Bertrand's eyes widened, only a handful of people knew about that and most of them were dead or Draculas. "I'm not going to train you." Bertrand spat at her. He wasn't going to train her to become skilled at fighting against her own kind, she didn't need that advantage.

Olga's jaw clenched, perhaps an incentive would make him train her. "Let me put it this way, you train me and you get to keep your little vampire girlfriend alive. That's if you weren't with her just for the power she held."

Bertrand let out an angry growl at the insult to his honour; he would never use a woman to get power. He'd framed Ingrid before and she'd countered his every move, seeing right through him but that had never been to get power it had been for Vlad to realise the power that he held as Grand High Vampire.

In a flash Bertrand had leapt out at her from his position on the floor, he slammed his fist into her chest knocking the wind out of her before grabbing her slender throat in his large, calloused hands.

Olga hadn't been expecting that action when she confronted him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Olga was slammed back against the wall, fear in her eyes as she looked at him. Bertrand's grip tightened around her throat, it wouldn't do anything but it would show her he was serious about his actions.

Bertrand wasn't afraid of showing Olga exactly what he meant. His eyes were black as he looked at her; he usually had complete control over his powers. He'd only slipped like this a few times before.

Olga struggled against him as her panic set in, this is what made him a dangerous weapon, he could turn on anyone at any time. Bertrand clearly had loyalties; true vampires didn't have loyalties to anyone but themselves.

She tried to cry out but nothing happened; only a choked and gurgled sound came from her windpipe. She tried to kick him but his legs were spread do she couldn't land any form of blow to him. He knew exactly what he was doing. Olga could only do one thing. She balled her fists and banged them hard against the wall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door flew open, nearly falling off its metal hinges with the force. Bertrand wasn't intimidated; he wasn't going to move from her. The Hunter tried to yank him backwards but Bertrand was too strong. The Hunter couldn't force his hands from Olga's neck. From the position of Bertrand's hands he knew if he did Olga's neck would probably be snapped, even if it didn't kill her it would take a while to heal. Time she didn't have.

The Hunter sent out a telepathic message asking for assistance. In a flash two more Hunters were beside him in the room. Shock in their eyes at what Bertrand was doing. Two tried to restrain him whole the other pried his fingers away from Olga's throat. Bertrand's short finger nails scratched at her throat as his grip was gradually loosened and dragged away. One arm at a time pinned behind his back.

As soon as her throat was free Olga rubbed it, his little display had just proved how much of a weapon he was. He knew how to attack in ways others couldn't understand.

"So Ingrid's the one thing that can hurt you," She muttered a smirk crossing her face. "The same could be said for my cousin and his wife but its suicide to separate them." Everyone knew that separating the mated Draculas would mean no mercy for anyone in the breather, slayer or vampire world. That's what made them so strong and that's why they could never be attacked in that way. She didn't move closer to him but she continued to glare at him, "I promise you I will hurt her if you don't cooperate. Very slowly and very painfully." She drawled out slowly, her American tones making it sound even more severe.

Bertrand shot forwards, the Hunters coming with him. They barely managed to restrain him from hitting her; they flailed wildly for his arm as it broke free from their strong grip.

"Ingrid will never forgive me if I save her to turn against her brother and I don't trust you not to harm her anyway." Ingrid was on Vlad's side now and she took her loyalty very seriously.

Olga let out a snarl, why did Ingrid always have family that was loyal to her? Even now she had a lover that was loyal to her, he thought about her above anything else. It wasn't fair, she wanted something like that. If she couldn't have it, then Ingrid couldn't have it either.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I told you I won't train you." He couldn't be around Ingrid knowing he'd betrayed her brother and sister in law. His honour wouldn't allow it. He swore never to betray Vlad again, Vlad sparing his unlife had ensured his loyalty and he wasn't going to reject that precious gift.

Olga smirked, her face setting on amused. She honestly hadn't expected anything from him. The only thing she'd expected was a fight.

She gestured to the two Hunters who slammed Bertrand down onto his knees. The force caused the entire floor to jolt and vibrate.

Olga gestured for them to grip his head; Bertrand fought them, the strain taking its toll on his muscles. His neck was gripped strongly, any tighter and they could easily snap it. His eyes were lifted up to meet Olga's so he closed them as tightly as he could to prevent what he was sure to happen.

Olga laughed at his actions, she enjoyed a challenge. This would be even more fitting with him being Ingrid's boyfriend.

"I prefer the hard way it's much more fun." She said it in such a tone that she was thanking him for choosing this option, he fought to keep his stomach from churning. He realised now how Erin had felt when he'd kidnapped her for her blood.

His eyes remained tightly screwed, Olga chuckled to herself. He really was stubborn. She could see why Ingrid had fallen for him; he was different to other vampires that she'd met. Bertrand De Fortunessa was a mystery to everyone except those who knew him well. There was a mysterious about him that made him attractive.

Perhaps she shouldn't hypnotise him.

Perhaps she should do something far more terrible for both him and her dear cousins.

There were many things she could do to cause them pain and grief.

She weighed the options in her head before coming to a decision.

She really was going to enjoy this…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Do you think I should leave the Count, Robin and Wolfie out until the next instalment or bring them back in?_

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Box

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A longer chapter again…_

_I haven't yet decided on a title for the final part but I hope to have one by tomorrow…_

Chapter 23: Box

Erin marched back into the foyer glaring at her brother the whole time. Ryan tried to look defiant but it failed. Jonno looked over his shoulder, lowering the stake a fraction as he moved behind Ryan slowly and steadily making sure the Noble twin saw his every move.

Ryan's gaze didn't leave his sister's or her mate's, they weren't intimidated by the contact, they had endured worse. Sethius automatically popping to the front of their minds.

"Where's Ingrid?" Ryan's voice was filled with panic as he frantically searched around the room trying to find her. She was the reason he was here in the first place.

"Away from you." Ingrid needed some time on her own to deal with this and process everything. She hated showing any signs of weakness in front of anyone. Erin was sure that Ingrid would have preferred never to set eyes on Ryan again.

"What do you want then?" He asked pointedly. "Death by dawn? A swift clean execution? Although now its be considered vampicide not execution." He could resist throwing that little jibe in.

Vlad opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, it was a warning this time not a show that Ryan's comment had bothered him at all. "Don't tempt me, Ryan." Vlad was eerily calm which unnerved Ryan somewhat.

Ryan saw that Vlad was warning him that he would do it, fear flickered across his face, "I'm your wife's brother!"

"That's the only thing keeping you alive at the moment. You haven't been her brother for years after what you did. Remind me again how were you finding a cure for all those months?" He hated it when he came across people who always moaned that they were so hard done by, when in reality everyone around them was bending over backwards to help them.

Erin shook her head, she'd been waiting for Vlad to bring this up. "Vlad." It was only one word but Vlad knew to back down almost immediately. Vlad stepped back, silently communicating that he was giving her control over this conversation. Erin nodded to him in thanks. "You've stayed with Olga and the Hunters, they've taken Bertrand. Why do they want him?" She partly pleaded with her brother, they needed to get him back

"I don't know anything." Ryan protested, looking at his sister.

"You really want us to believe that?" Vlad interrupted before Erin could speak, he honestly didn't believe that line at all. Erin shot him a look and he answered with an apologetic one of his own.

"It's all your going to get. Even if I did know something I wouldn't give it to you, Dracula."

Vlad shook his head his arms folding over his chest, "But you'd give it to Ingrid?"

"Maybe but I don't know anything. I just knew Olga wanted to kill you and I needed to get Ingrid out, I thought I'd learn more but I didn't."

He'd said more than he wanted to but there was nothing valuable in there.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno and Mina stared at Ryan, they weren't sure what he was thinking or what he was even planning. They didn't take their eyes from him, the downside of confronting vampires was the fact there were no telltale signs that they were lying. Of course there were signs but they were so minute that they weren't easy to spot to anyone outside of those that knew them well. Jonno had experience with Vlad but he still rarely noticed when he was lying or not.

"What is so important about Bertrand?" Erin asked Vlad quietly, leaning back into his comforting embrace.

Vlad only had one answer that came to his mind, he glanced towards Ryan but this wasn't exactly information that was top secret that he was going to spill. "When we were younger whatever Ingrid had Olga wanted, she wanted to be better than Ingrid at everything. She wanted to be all evil, more evil than Ingrid…" His face screwed up slightly as he remembered it all too well, "They even had a contest."

"What did you do about it?"

"I was a little busy trying to destroy the blood mirror." Vlad answered.

"How did you get past the gargoyles?" Erin had never managed to get near the mirror when she was a breather

Vlad let out a dry laugh, "Dad reframed the mirror after he worked out what I was up to and after Ingrid smashed the fake mirror. He didn't want to chance it happening again." Vlad pulled his attention back to Ryan, "You go check on Ingrid while I sort this out here."

Erin gave him a sceptical look, he looked extremely innocent. "Be careful." She didn't want him to do anything impulsive and get injured by her brother.

"I promise." He pressed their foreheads together, Erin pulled back before moving towards the east wing. As soon as she disappeared Vlad's eyes burned the darkest black. Jonno jumped not used to this side of Vlad, Vlad often kept his eyes under control. To them they were the only sign that Vlad had let his careful control slip deliberately, his fangs lowering showed anger. Black eyes showed his evil.

"What are you going to do? Yell at me?" Ryan mocked Vlad, he'd never seen Vlad this worked up before. Usually Erin had calmed him down before he got this angry with anyone. Without Erin Vlad was more dangerous than ever, this was a prime example of why they couldn't be separated from each other.

"Erin has cried over you." Vlad growled at Ryan. Ryan didn't seem fazed, almost as if he was saying that Erin deserved to cry over him. "And all you ever seem to do is insult her and take it out on her."

Ryan scoffed at him, "She's the only one of us who likes her unlife…"

"So that gives you the right to bully her?" Vlad snarled, Ryan needed teaching a lesson or two. "When you told her at the Second Betrothal Ball that the best thing for her to do was miscarry if she ever became pregnant with my child because that was her only purpose – to breed my spawn. She was a stranger for an entire month, I didn't know my own fiancée, she closed herself off completely. She wouldn't let anyone touch her not even me because she was terrified that it was how our kind saw her. You didn't even know your sister was terrified of being a breeding machine because that's what your parents and her upbringing nearly turned her into."

Ryan looked down, some signs of remorse flitting across his face. "Erin always took things literally." That wasn't an excuse, it didn't even make sense as an argument.

"Erin never had a choice not to." Vlad decided to tackle the opening that Ryan gave him – that Erin took certain things literally. "I gave her the freedom you and your parents stopped her from having. I've never held Erin to anything. She makes her own choices. If Erin wants to have my children then there's nothing that you can say that will change that. As for her being 'compatible' as a half fang, there was never any proof that she couldn't have my children when she was a mortal."

"Maybe she'll have to be persuaded not to…"

That was the final straw for Vlad as he tensed. With his powers he slammed Ryan back against the wall pinning him there. Fire danced around Ryan, the fear clear on his brother in law's face. He pushed his hand back, crushing Ryan into the panelling. Ryan cried out as the pain began to flood his body.

"Vlad, don't." Jonno tried, but Vlad didn't seem to listen. Apparently the warning tone and those words if they came from Erin. Vlad pulled his head up higher and his fist clenched tighter and tighter. Ryan became more rigid. Jonno and Mina looked at each other, they didn't know what else to do. Only Erin could usually talk him down. "Vlad, I'll fetch Erin if you don't stop."

That threat seemed to do the trick as Vlad slumped down back into his usual posture. Ryan collapsed down on all fours.

"Sorry." Ryan managed to gasp out, no one had ever defended Erin like Vlad had. He should have known that there was only so far he could push Vlad without him retaliating and it was clear that even if he was Vlad's brother-in-law it wouldn't protect him if he upset Erin.

"Sorry is too late. You have a choice now and it's the only choice you'll ever get. You can either be part of Erin's unlife, putting aside your anger or you can stay out of it and never see her again. Make your choice." Vlad looked at Jonno. "I'm going to look for my wife."

Jonno and Mina nodded mutely, thankful Vlad had never used that aspect of his powers on them. He really was terrifying when he was protective of those he loved.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid walked around Bertrand's room, or rather the room he used the most when he came to stay at Vlad's manor. There was a reason she was in here, if she didn't do this then it might affect them all.

It was far more personal than the things he had at the school. It was strange though that he could find Vlad's home as more of a sanctuary than the one he had at the school.

There were books strewn across the shelves, it was still immaculate as was his nature.

She moved across to his wardrobe and opened it fully. It was mostly filled with vampiric outfits but there were a few breather clothes thrown in that he used for training. Ingrid ran her hands down the pair of jeans and crisp blue shirt that he occasionally wore when they needed to go into town or rather when Vlad and Erin decided to drag them into town.

She moved aside his clothes; there was one thing she was looking for. She let out a small smile as she found it, a hollowed out panel in the back of the wardrobe. She tapped the wood and it slid upwards. This was one of the reasons Bertrand had picked this room. The panel shot upwards to reveal a small wooden box. Ingrid grasped the box firmly and pulled it out. Moving across to his coffin she sat down.

Bertrand had surprised her with his choice of coffin, it wasn't traditional like her fathers it was more modern with more security features, however no coffin could be as secure as Vlad and Erin's.

The box wasn't decorated in any sense, it was a plain box but it was highly varnished, you could almost see her reflection in it. Ingrid knew it was a family heirloom of Bertrand's he'd had it for nearly four hundred years so she had to be extremely careful handling it – it was the only thing he had left of his clan. Opening the box slowly, the lid jerked on its brass hinges, creaking making her wince and worry in case she'd damaged it. She saw immediately what she was looking for; barely looking at it she scooped it up and clenched it in her fist. It wouldn't break under the pressure she was using but it wasn't something she was exactly fond off.

She was about to snap the lid closed when something glistening caught her eye and she reached her hand inside to investigate.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The corridor walls seemed to echo her footsteps as Erin Dracula made her way down towards Bertrand's room. The rest of Vlad's family and any other guests usually stayed in the east wing while their room was in the west wing of the manor. Every room in their home had a purpose unlike so many other manors or mansions. Only one room hadn't been allocated, well it had in the terms they knew what it was going to be but they hadn't made an effort to equip it – the nursery.

Erin approached the room with caution she wasn't sure that entering this room was her best idea. Ingrid wasn't in the best state of mind but she had experience of this being torn away from Vlad the way she had three years ago.

Erin knocked on the door; receiving no answer she tried the handle. The door was open and an open door was usually an invitation so she quietly stepped into the room. She'd never been in Bertrand's room before. She looked around, noticing the exact same things Ingrid had, this room was definitely more personal than the one he had at the school. Erin felt a sense of pride that he felt more comfortable in her home than her father-in-laws.

She saw the item Ingrid was holding in her hand, a rueful smile crossed her face as she remembered her own experiences with a signet ring. She still wore Vlad's around her neck even though she didn't have to anymore. She clutched at it. Ingrid noticed her action and felt a pang of jealousy at the action, wishing that she could do the same and that she hadn't said no to his proposal.

"Bertrand was serious then." Erin told her softly.

"Yeah." Ingrid choked out, she had thought it was more spur of the moment than anything else, but he'd bought a chain for her to wear it just like Vlad had for Erin. "What's mating like?" Ingrid asked her quietly. Erin's hand played with the scar on her neck, she'd been doing that more and more lately.

"I've only been mated for nearly two weeks." Erin told her softly. Ingrid couldn't get a worthwhile answer from her based on two weeks of mating, she as still on cloud nine not that she thought she'd come down from it. Erin always felt a thrill race through her at the sight of Vlad's claim mark on his neck. "I'm not the best person to…"

"How does it feel?" Ingrid pressed.

Erin glanced upwards seeing Vlad at the door, he gave her a wide smile which Erin returned beaming at him. "Fantastic." Vlad answered making Ingrid jump.

Vlad sped over to Erin and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, Erin's eyes closed automatically wanting to savour the moment. He drew back her lips following his as she let out a moan of protest making him grin wider. He draped an arm carefully around his mate's shoulders.

Erin's voice lowered in a gentle way, she didn't want to upset her but she needed to remind her of something. "He said marriage Ingrid, not mating."

Ingrid nodded slowly, Erin was right. Bertrand had said he wanted to 'marry' her whereas when Vlad and Erin had always talked before they'd always used the term 'mate'. She had once though Bertrand was very stuck in his ways but not anymore.

Vlad placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Ingrid mating is serious, you wanted to go slowly so he might have wanted to give you the option to pull out if you wanted to after you made a commitment of marriage to each other."

"Did you ever want to pull out?" She gestured to the two of them.

Erin glanced up at Vlad shyly, "I was nearly forced to marry someone I didn't love, I had a lot of time to think about Vlad. I didn't want anyone else and I know I never will." She paused. "That sounded terrible." She laughed, Vlad kissed her neck lightly forcing her to bat him away.

"Did he change his mind?" Vlad asked quietly.

"About what?"

"The proposal, did he take it back?"

Her answer was the only thing that comforted her. "No, we argued but he didn't take it back."

Erin nodded in agreement with Vlad's next words. "Then wear his ring." Ingrid opened her mouth to protest, her eyes flying up to Vlad's. "You're regretting not accepting, wear it to show him you've changed your mind when we get him back."

Erin had received no end of comfort from wearing Vlad's ring even if they didn't know what it meant at the time.

Ingrid shakily lifted the chain and unclipped it. She carefully looped it around her neck, trying and failing to clasp it together. Erin pulled from Ingrid's grasp, she realised to do this she'd have to stand up, Ingrid turned herself around so Ingrid could clasp it quicker. Erin let out a nod of thanks even though Ingrid couldn't see her and quickly sealed up the clasp. It might have been easier for Ingrid if she'd taken whatever it was from her hand to do this.

Ingrid wished that it had been Bertrand that had put it around her neck, just like Vlad had done for Erin. It would make the moment all that more meaningful for her.

Erin slowly moved back around to Vlad noticing that he'd sat down in her place on Bertrand's coffin. He tugged her towards him and sat her on his lap. She leaned her head back into the crook of his neck and rubbed his thumbs across her stomach. Erin felt a jolt of electricity surge through her at his touch, she closed her eyes and shivered. Erin didn't need to look at Vlad to know that he had a smug smile on his face at the effect he was having on her.

Ingrid looked at her clenched fist then back up at Vlad, it was important that her brother had this for them all to remain safe. "I need to give you something,"

Vlad nodded slowly, Ingrid's tone was serious.

Erin shuffled away from Vlad slightly but his grip kept her held to him tightly. Erin didn't try again she had a feeling that Vlad was trying to control himself as he had a feeling he wouldn't like what was about to come his way.

Ingrid looked down at her clenched fist. "And you need to keep an open mind…"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	24. Beating Ingrid

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only six chapters to go after this…_

_Is there anything you want me to add into the final part or reintroduce before my mind map is completed tomorrow?_

Chapter 24: Beating Ingrid

Olga pulled back from Bertrand, watching as he slumped over, she had enjoyed that much more than she'd anticipated.

The Hunters let go of him like hot coals; they just let him fall to the ground. Bertrand's head bounced off the concrete, a THUMP resounding around the room. His whole body became limp; he landed sprawled out along the dust covered stone floor.

"IDIOTS!" She roared at them, he would certainly be out for a longer time now. Hat she'd done should have only knocked him out for a few moments now he'd be out for hours.

The lame excuse began, "He slipped…" Olga's eyes narrowed and she shot her arm out, a pathetic fireball falling short of the Hunter she had fully intended to destroy.

The Hunter let out a chuckle, "That's the best you can do?"

Olga hissed through her fangs trying to appear intimidating. "Wait until he's trained me Then I wouldn't be so confident." She would show him exactly what she meant; she made a promise to herself to do just that.

"*If* he decides to train you." She bristled, it was clear that none of them had any faith in her. They were with her because she had the power they craved. She'd already shown the Council exactly what she thought of them, a smile crossed her face at that no one double crossed a Dracula and got away with it even if it had been her cousin they'd double crossed.

"With what I've just done, he'll have no choice but to train me and unless you want me to do it to you I suggest you *never* question me again."

The Hunter gulped, nodding frantically as he realised the line he'd crossed, she was still technically his ruler for the time being. Her wishes had to be obeyed.

"We've got things to do while we wait for him to wake." She pointed towards the door for the Hunter to leave first. The Hunter looked at the pile on the floor, then her outstretched arm, then the pile again before moving slowly towards the door. Olga bent down until she was hovering just beside his head, she leaned down so her lips ghosted over his ear, "You'll be training me very soon Bertrand de Fortunessa."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The youngest vampire stormed into the room, she wanted to deal with something. The Hunter that had gone missing had been bumped up to the top of her list of things to deal with at the moment. She counted the Hunters again, there were definitely only eight out of the nine that she'd had previously, she'd hoped they'd only left to go hunting or to the blood cellar but it was no use. She had to consider the possibility they were either a spy or they'd been captured by the Draculas. Hunters never ran away from a challenge.

"Have they returned?" It was futile to ask but she wanted to know for certain.

"No." Was the short and sharp answer she received. She hit the table as hard as she could, a minute crack appeared in the oak but apart from that there was no other major damage to the furniture.

"How did they manage to get out without anyone noticing?" Her question was only met with stony silence, no one wanted to answer her at all. She clearly wasn't going to get anywhere with these idiots to answer her questions. She needed to tackle this another way.

Hunters didn't have personal belongings as they might be recognised and their true identities revealed to those around them but there was another way she might be able to figure out who they were. "Where is their coffin?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

The Hunters all crowded around the standard coffin, nothing fancy or elaborate just a plain, red velvet upholstered coffin. It was the only luxury the Hunters insisted on for themselves.

The coffin the missing Hunter had slept in hadn't been touched or reallocate to anyone else, which gave her something to work with.

"Smell it." She pointed to the upholstery, the lead Hunter didn't want to lean into the coffin so he gripped the velvet firmly between his fingers and yanked at it. It came away easily in his hand, dust shaking free from the red cloth making the colour brighter. He looked down at it before sniffing at it.

He couldn't distinguish anything from it, there was a scent there but it was all clogged up with dust. He shook his head.

"You call yourselves Hunters?" Over the last week she really hadn't been impressed with this so-called elite. The only thing they seemed to be able to do was fight with superior skill. Olga snatched the piece of cloth from the lead Hunter, she inhaled it deeply. "That scent is familiar."

She was smelling things that didn't exist now. "I don't recognise it."

"It's a little slayer with something else." She inhaled it again, deeper this time. She froze as the scent tickled her nostrils as the dust flew into her disused lungs. She fought the urge not to cough at the sensation. She recovered to process the scent, she racked her brain to try and work out where she'd smelt it before. "It smells like Erin Noble."

"Dracula." One of the Hunters corrected automatically. The female growled, how dare they correct her? The Hunter continued ignoring her anger, "She was never a true slayer, Vladimir made that clear. She can't have the scent of a slayer if she's never slain a vampire." The fact that Erin had killed one accidentally was a closely guarded secret. Erin's scent had never changed anyway.

Olga had an answer to that. "She had a brother, didn't she?" Olga snarled at them. The Hunters looked between them, they'd never been concerned with the Draculas bride's family. "Her parents are slayers, she had a brother didn't she, Ingrid bit him." There was still no answer to her question. So she sniffed the piece of upholstery again. "I can smell a similar scent to his bride! More masculine but its there! He's a half fang, how could you let a half fang amongst you?"

The Hunters didn't like the jab at their pride, a half fang would never have been allowed amongst their ranks if they'd realised. Half fangs were scum; they were lower than women in their society. Vlad's bride was different but generally half fangs were scorned and cast to one side. They created them but usually only to have a loyal following. "We didn't know…"

"Because you wear those stupid masks to keep yourselves hidden." She glanced around at them, their masks were more of a hindrance. If she could see their faces she'd make their entire clans pay for being the morons they were.

They weren't idiots they had other means of checking that out. "We saw his neck, there wasn't a mark."

"Then he concealed it some how. If a slayer can use make up to mimic a vampire then a former slayer slash half fang can do the same!"

Silence reigned again as they realised how stupid they had been. They needed to correct that in the future but the damage had already been done. Ryan would have overriding loyalty to Ingrid, he would stop at nothing to make sure she was safe, he'd do anything including telling her exactly what their plans were.

"What does he know?" She spat at the nearest Hunter.

The Hunter trembled under her gaze, "I don't know."

Olga needed to know two things, "Does he know what the weapon is and why we need him?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know much do you!" She screamed before tearing the handle from her chair. A crack echoing around the room as she did so. She aimed it directly at the vampire in front of her, she didn't take much care in the aim. Her aim wasn't perfect, it nearly missed him only just managing to imbed itself in his chest, another inch and the makeshift weapon would have flown straight past him.

The Hunter looked at it in startled amazement before crumbling into shimmering dust that fell to the floor in sparkling grains soon followed by the muffled THUNK of the wood landing on top of the pile now there was nothing to keep it suspended in mid air anymore. Everyone in the room looked at the pile, Olga tutted disgustedly at it.

"Why did you do that?" Ivan gasped out, surprised at his daughter's outburst, she'd never slain anyone before.

"He was useless to me. Just like the rest of you are." The Hunters turned and looked at her with those words. Olga had to be careful if she opened her mouth too often before she was even trained then there was a chance they'd turn against her. Olga couldn't carry on this way. She glared at them all, their idiocy could cost her the status of Grand High Vampire, she couldn't allow that to happen.

Ivan was the one who spoke gently, he wasn't going to lose his power either, "What do you want us to do?"

"Bring the weapon, training starts now."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The sound of heavy footfalls accompanied the Hunters as they walked into the room with their prisoner in tow. Everyone's gaze rested on the doors as they waited for the Hunters to appear.

Olga pushed herself from her chair. She glanced towards her father who had a cautious look on his face telling her to be careful of him. Bertrand de Fortunessa was still more skilled than anyone in the room.

She ignored her father's warning marching towards Bertrand, she wasn't as tall as Vlad. She was barely Erin's height.

In the unnatural light of the room (what there was of it that was) Bertrand's tunic had become torn, the stitching that held the sleeve to the torso was mostly torn, exposing the bare bicep to everyone's gaze. The front of his body was caked in thick grey dust and grime, very little blue remained of his tunic.

His hair had flecks of masonry in it from where his head had met the floor. The curls that had laced his hair no longer apparent in the tangled dark locks, although over the recent years they had been growing more and more straight only leaving waves in their place.

Olga could see why Ingrid was so taken with him, the broad chest, the strong muscles and the air of mystery. It was such a 'shame' she'd now put an end to that relationship. She couldn't help but be proud of herself, she'd been waiting years to get her own back on Ingrid and now she had the perfect chance – taking the one thing she cared about most from her.

All this was an added bonus to her plan to get her revenge on the one cousin who always seemed to inherit everything and didn't even want it.

She placed a hand on his chest, the Hunters and Ivan moved forwards to protect her but she shot them a look. Bertrand didn't move a muscle as she performed this gesture. She looked up at him shyly through her eyelashes, her voice lowering seductively but sounding more like a caged hen. "Will you train me?"

Olga watched as his eyes seemed to flicker with uncertainty at her words, her face began to fall perhaps it was too soon to ask that question. She could see him fighting it internally, wanting to say no but also wanting to say yes. A flicker of panic filled her, if the battle waged for much longer it could do him serious physical and mental damage. He would be useless to her if that happened.

Eventually he came to a decision.

"Yes Your Highness." A lazy smile spread across her face at his change in heart. Bertrand bowed lowly, clicking his heels together as he did so. His eyes were completely dead, nothing glimmered in them at all.

Olga reached up to stroke his neck affectionately before feeling her eyes been drawn to her latest achievement.

She'd beaten Ingrid again. Bertrand was now hers.

That unmistakable mark on his neck ensured it.

The mark she'd created with her bite.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there anything you want me to add into the final part or reintroduce before my mind map is completed tomorrow?_

_Thanks for reading._

_P.S. Sorry reality slayed the dreamer, I like Bertrand too but trust me its in aid of the plot…_


	25. Loyalty and Options

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The final, final, final instalment of this saga will be called 'Survival'._

_I swear I'm trying my best not to end on cliffhangers but failing completely. It's a character flaw I can't shake. I'm trying, I really am…_

_HyaHya: I have it all mapped out… trust me._

Chapter 25: Loyalty and Options

Ingrid looked up at Vlad nervously, she really wasn't sure how Vlad would take this. She wanted him to think positive but she wasn't sure if he would manage it.

Ingrid extended her arm, shakily at first before hesitating and drawing it back. Then she shook her head and extended her arm out to Vlad.

She held out her hand to Vlad, gesturing for him to put his hand underneath. Vlad did as she asked and dropped something into his hand. It was only something small, Erin's brow furrowed looking at it closely, then she met Vlad's confused gaze, finally looking back at Ingrid. Both of them waiting for an explanation.

Ingrid looked down at her lap again, she didn't want to see their gazes. She only hoped Bertrand wouldn't hold what she'd just done against her.

Vlad spoke first, seeing that Ingrid clearly wasn't going to. "What's this?"

"A bone." Her words were so quiet Erin had to strain to hear them.

"I can tell that Ingrid, who's bone?"

"Sethius'."

That definitely got their attention.

Vlad and Erin asked their next question at exactly the same time, to Ingrid it was eerie how they managed to do that. "What do you mean Sethius'?"

Vlad tried to stand, only remembering at the last second that Erin was perched on his lap, grabbing her as she slid forwards. She hit his knee as he gave her an apologetic look.

Ingrid began to shake slightly, she knew this would end up like this.

Erin cut in before Vlad could speak, "Sethius was destroyed, right in front of me." Erin had seen the bone drop to the floor as Vlad had shielded his eyes from the glare of the sunlight. Vlad nodded, he remembered the pile of dust clearly, there hadn't been a bone that he saw when they were scattering the dust to the wind.

Sometimes her brother wasn't the best observer in the world. "Everything but that bone."

"So you picked it up." Vlad summarised, if this bone had survived UV light then it held power, somewhere inside it.

Ingrid could lie and say she'd picked it up but when the truth came out – concerning Vlad the real truth always came out – it would only make things worse for them all.

"Bertrand picked it up." Bertrand had thought no one noticed what he'd done but Ingrid was observant, she'd seen exactly what he'd done.

"Bertrand?" Vlad had said at the time he'd slay him if he double-crossed him again, bile rose in his throat as the fear Bertrand had been biding his time swelled throughout his body.

"Bertrand didn't expect you to spare his unlife, he expected to have to fight his way out of there." Ingrid told Vlad quietly, "He picked it up in case he had to defend himself. He's never considered using it since. It's just been collecting dust…"

"Are you saying that he *was* going to use this against me?"

"Until you spared his unlife." Ingrid admitted quietly, she'd felt the same way that Vlad had at the time but what had helped her was the fact that Bertrand had had the courage to share his thoughts with her. "He'd never consider it now. His allegiance is with you."

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked her quietly. The bone did look like it had been gathering dust. Bertrand had helped them when they needed it the most, he'd never done anything against Vlad since the incident. Vlad had long since recognised when Bertrand was up to something, his tone always became slightly too innocent.

"He loves me Vlad, that's proof enough." Bertrand would never hurt Vlad because it would hurt her.

Erin looked at Vlad, she was prepared to give Bertrand the benefit of the doubt, he'd helped save her from an unhappy marriage.

Vlad screwed his eyes closed repeating the words 'open mind' in his head over and over again. He was really trying to concentrate on doing as Ingrid asked.

Vlad nodded slowly, "Why have you given this to me?" He wanted to think this over before deciding what to do. He wanted to know why after three years it had been given to him.

"I don't know if Olga is after it." Ingrid shrugged, "If it's the reason she took him then its safer with you."

Vlad could understand that, there was no telling of the power the bone held. Sethius had been stronger than him because he hadn't completed his training back then. Ingrid was right Vlad was in a better position to protect it than anyone else was.

Erin moved off Vlad's lap, standing so her husband could follow her. She was proud of the restraint Vlad had shown but she had a feeling he was bottling it up and dealing with one problem at a time.

Vlad pushed himself up, reaching for Erin's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"What are you going to do to him?" Ingrid was afraid now, Vlad had been calmer than she'd expected and it worried her.

"Like you said he's loyal to us. That's what counts." He told her seriously, years ago he would have demanded his head on a plate but his transgression was tiny compared to what the Council had done. Bertrand hadn't actually committed treason but he was hurt to know that Bertrand had a powerful weapon to use against him all along. Ingrid gave him a grateful smile, he hadn't said he wanted him slain. Vlad's eyes narrowed slightly, "No one else is to know we have this. This conversation never leaves this room."

If too many people knew then there would be more damage, perhaps more treason.

"It stays in here." Ingrid promised faithfully.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad twirled the bone around in his fingers again and again. Erin gave up watching him, she snatched it from him and stuffed it into her pocket. He gave her a put out look but she answered with a defiant one of her own. It was safe in her pocket for the time being where Vlad couldn't dwell on it.

Vlad knew what she was doing and nodded, he lifted an arm for her to slip under and into his embrace, she laid her head on his chest, gently stroking his fingers. Vlad closed his eyes feeling the last few weeks catching up with him.

"I've got a question." Jonno asked softly, entering the room and making the couple jump. Vlad's eyes snapped open, sharply fixing on Jonno.

"What?" Vlad was tired and he wanted some sleep so he could process exactly what Ingrid had told him.

Jonno shuffled uncomfortably, "How many supporters have you got?"

"I don't know…" He began to say before it dawned on him exactly what Jonno was trying to say. Vlad sat up stiffly, "I'm not going down that line." He drew out slowly.

"It might be the only option. Vlad, you've ruled over them for three years. Your kind has grown and advanced because of that. Olga's tearing it down every second she'd in control. Why can't you see that?" Jonno couldn't believe that Vlad wasn't going to take action.

Vlad shook his head frantically, war was an easy thing to say but not easy to deal with. "I will not start a war between my kind over a stupid throne."

"But…" Jonno began; he needed Vlad to hear him out.

Jonno managed not to jump as he watched Vlad's fangs slide down. It was strange watching a vampire's fangs lower especially when they did it in slow motion. "No Jonno."

"It might be the only way." He rushed out before Vlad could stop him.

"Its not worth innocent lives." He wasn't going to make a decision that would ultimately cost lives. It was inevitable that people would be killed fighting for this.

Jonno grew angry now, Vlad wasn't letting him put his side of the argument across. "So you're going to be a coward and watch as she takes your throne and destroys your kind. Kills your family, your wife?"

Vlad's jaw clenched. Mentioning Erin had been a mistake. "I'm not a coward." Jonno knew he'd told a lie calling Vlad a coward but usually things got done when Vlad was riled. "I can protect my family. A Vampire War is not the answer."

Jonno could see he wasn't going to get through to Vlad so he decided to try and undermine him. "Erin…"

Vlad was the one who answered before Erin could. "No you don't!" He pointed to Erin, "Erin is my wife not my equal!" He watched as pain flashed through her eyes. Erin's eyes turned black.

A pin could have been heard to drop as the gravity of Vlad's angry words sank in. Once they had fully been absorbed everyone's expressions changed to disbelieving and disappointed.

Ingrid couldn't believe her brother's words. "VLAD!" She shook her head in complete confusion; Vlad had never slipped like this before and in front of everyone as well.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He immediately protested – very weakly. Erin waved her hand cutting him off. She didn't want to hear excuses. Vlad's words had cut her deep.

"I know exactly what you meant!" Her tone knew the truth, and regardless of whether he'd meant it that way he'd spoken exactly how he felt in that moment. He'd spoken as a chauvinistic vampire. She looked at the others, "If you want me I'll be in the kitchen where a woman should be." Venom dripped from each word.

The look she gave Vlad could have turned him to stone before speeding from the room.

"Are you happy?" Ingrid asked him shaking her head, "You've just gone against your own mating vows."

"I didn't mean it the way she took it!" He protested.

"We all took it the same way." Mina snapped at him, she'd never thought Vlad was capable of such a comment.

Vlad ran a hand through his hair, he hadn't meant it that way. He'd meant… He let out an angry roar before vanishing from the room to sort this out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad gently placed his hands on her shoulders, Erin yanked her whole body away from him. She didn't want him to touch her, his words had wounded her more than any of Ryan's ever could.

Vlad settled on a conversation outside their argument. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking, what does it look like?" She snapped angrily, beating the mixture with more force she managed to crack the sides of the bowl with the strength she was whisking it.

It was clear that she didn't want to talk to him.

"I meant that it was up to me and not you." That wasn't much better. Erin slammed the bowl down, the bottom cracked leaking cake mixture all over the surface, Vlad closed his eyes, wincing at the sound. "You're the one you ran off without listening to me explain." He answered, Erin was tempted to give him a shovel to help him dig his hole.

Erin poked him in the chest sharply making him stumble backwards. "I'm your wife! I'm not someone you can order about. Yes you bit me but it doesn't mean you can get away with ordering me about!"

Vlad immediately protested. "I wasn't ordering you about."

"No you told the world that I wasn't your equal." She spat out the word angrily. "I agreed to mate with you because I loved you. You listened to me, took my advice, treated me like an equal. You've asked me to be your equal for three years. Was that all a lie?" She wanted to know.

"No." He protested, "You *are* my equal." He couldn't believe he'd made Erin doubt how he felt about her.

Erin let out a scoff, folding her arms over her chest. "That's not what you just said." Vlad noticed for the first time the tear tracks on her face. He went to brush them away but she arched away from his touch.

She turned away but Vlad grabbed her arm and tugged her back around to face him. He gripped her tightly so his wife couldn't escape. They were going to finish this conversation properly; she was going to hear what he had to say.

"Let me go Vlad." She ordered. He wasn't holding her so it hurt he was holding her so she couldn't escape.

"No."

"Now Vlad." Her tone was more irritated and she tried to yank herself away from him but only succeeded in moving less than a millimetre.

Vlad wasn't having any of it. He pulled her even closer to him, making sure she couldn't look at him anywhere but in the eyes. "Not until you listen to me!"

"Talk then." She demanded, she went to fold her arms but forgot she couldn't.

"You're my equal in mating, my equal in everything but this." He told her angrily. "I can't accept your advice in this because you're not Queen. You're not my equal officially, Jonno was trying to undermine me by using you."

That wasn't going to work on her. "You're not Grand High Vampire."

"If I get the throne back through a civil war, questions will be asked. If you're not Queen then they'll say you control me and we'll be in the same situation. We can't make the decision together I have to make it on my own." He desperately wanted to make it with her but legally he couldn't. "That's why you're not my equal, if I involve you your unlife could be at risk."

"We've always made decisions together." Erin deflated slightly.

"Not something like this. This concerns whether vampires are killed."

Erin still couldn't understand why they couldn't do it together. "So just don't tell anyone we made the decision together." He gave her a sceptical look. "Vlad you've never let that bother you before."

"I'm scared okay?" He yelled at her making her jump. Erin looked at him, Vlad had nothing to be scared of.

"If I start a Vampire War we'll become the targets. I'm scared I'll slip up and not be able to protect you."

"Vlad you know I'll agree with whatever decision you make." Erin spoke quietly, "But its not one you should reject straight away." Vlad couldn't make a rash decision; he needed to see all sides of it.

Vlad's eyes widened. "Are you telling me to start the war?"

Erin shook her head. "I'm telling you to consider all your options before making a decision." She paused a small smile crossing her lips, "Does that wound more wife-like and not Queen-like?" If she couldn't help him make a decision as his official equal then she'd do it another way.

"If I get my title back within an hour you're being made Queen." He smirked at her.

"As long as it's before the deadline." She reminded him, Vlad nodded slowly he'd forgotten about that.

Vlad pulled her close and kissed her softly, conveying his apology for what he'd said to her. The kiss was filled with anger, Erin hadn't completely calmed down as their tongues battled against each other.

Vlad pulled back and hugged her to him tightly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into her neck.

Erin clutched his back tighter, "I know but if you ever say that again I'll..." She trailed off sending a very graphic telepathic image of exactly what she'd do to him. She felt Vlad shudder and considered him definitely warned. "Grand High Vampire or not."

"I won't." He promised.

"Good."

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She answered with a smile; his apology had well and truly been accepted with those words.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Noise

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only four chapters to go after this…_

_No one really said if they wanted me to reintroduce anything or whether there was anything else they wanted me to include in the final part so I've extended it until tomorrow (I haven't really had chance to finish the mind map today) so please let me know if there's something you want to see._

Chapter 26: Noise

Bertrand watched blankly as Olga attempted to circle him. Something at the back of his mind told him not to so this but he squashed it down. He swung out a hand and knocked her down easily, Olga looked up at him with fury in her eyes. She prepared to say something before remembering that this was all in aid of training her.

Olga looked towards the door and noticed her father hovering there. "Get a drink." She ordered Bertrand and he nodded, she needed him to have his hunger sated so they could train longer, she had a lot to learn and in such a short space of time.

"How is he coming along?" Ivan asked her, Olga had done something very few vampires had done in biting another vampire outside a mating ceremony.

Olga watched as Bertrand turned his back to them, "He's completely loyal to me, he'll do everything I tell him to."

"You haven't got long."

Her eyes turned the faintest shade of grey, "I know that."

"They'll be coming for him soon."

"He won't go back to them." Olga was sure of that; his bite wouldn't allow him to. "He's mine now."

"Have you found anything else out from him?"

"There's something he's not telling me, something he'd trying to keep locked away. He'll tell me soon enough." Olga grinned.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Ivan warned her, he didn't want this to go all pear shaped. He wanted this to work out for her sake. Vlad had killed his son, he wouldn't allow his daughter to be killed. She deserved the power she had, it was even sweeter revenge as she had taken it from Vlad.

"I know. Now I have training to do." She turned her head away from him, coldly dismissing her own father. Ivan gave out a sigh, Olga was letting the power get to her head somewhat.

Olga heard the soft whoosh that signalled her father had left the room. She turned her attention back to Bertrand.

She couldn't help but admire the bite mark she'd given him. That mark couldn't be undone now; a bite had never been undone. She'd enjoy watching Ingrid from a distance pine over Bertrand. She would have been tempted to take him as her consort if it didn't mean she'd have to give him equal power.

Olga reached up to caress the scar like she had done the previous night and like she'd seen her cousin do to his wife. Bertrand's reaction surprised her.

Bertrand jerked back as far away from her as possible. His hand flew to the mark, shuddering as he did so. Olga couldn't understand his reaction. He hadn't reacted that way before but their necks were a sensitive part of their physiology. Erin had never seemed to mind when Vlad had done it but there had been a bond, her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, of love between them.

Bertrand's eyes still had no emotion in them even with his reaction to her touch, Olga didn't like that. He was too guarded for her to read. She'd always assumed that there would be adoration or something similar but that had been in creating a half fang, clearly turning a vampire's loyalty was different.

Olga didn't care for his reaction; she reached out and gripped his neck firmly. Bertrand didn't move, she knew he couldn't attack her. "You obey me now. You can't go against me."

Bertrand wanted to say something but he couldn't force the words out of his mouth, instead all that came out was, "Yes Olga."

Sickness boiled in his stomach, he wanted to retch from the disgust rising inside him but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't forget that Bertrand." She sneered at him, Bertrand nodded. Olga felt a small tugging at her lips, she enjoyed having a pet. She was tempted to kiss him, to see how he'd react. She didn't have any problem with his feelings being manufactured so long as it twisted the knife in Ingrid's stomach. "Shall we continue training?"

Bertrand nodded and took a stance opposite her, ready to talk her through the next steps in her training to defeat Vlad.

They had so much to fit into such a short time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone was asleep when it was first heard and felt. A metallic rolling sound, similar to a coin being dropped the floor, followed by a small bang then a vibration.

"Did you hear that?" Erin asked as she clicked open the coffin and shot up into a sitting position. Her head flew wildly from side to side as she tried to focus her hearing on something.

Vlad stifled a yawn, rubbing his hand across his face. "Hear what?"

The sound and vibration came again, "That."

"I don't hear anything." He muttered closing his eyes again. She was imagining it he was sure of it.

Erin shook her head, considering he had the most advance hearing he really worried her sometimes.

Erin poked Vlad hard in the ribs, he shot up and he gave her the darkest look but she shrugged it off.

"Maybe something fell down." He suggested, it was a lame excuse and she knew it. Erin glared at him, her arms folded. Vlad got the message, "Fine." He climbed out of the coffin, dark bags under his eyes. Erin felt guilty but if there was something or someone in the manor they needed to find them.

Vlad blearily looked around the room, trying to find his shirt running a hand through his hair to smooth it down. He found it on one of the chairs, he quickly slipped it on, turning around to find Erin completely dressed – in one of his shirts and her jeans – looking far more alert than he did.

Then he fully became alert as he heard it this time. Erin gave him a smug look.

"Okay something didn't fall down." He sighed looking defeated, he was just too tired to think straight at the time. "I'll get Jonno, you get Mina and Ingrid." He moved towards the door, "We need to find out what that is."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

This had turned out to be a waste of time, she knew they'd all be grouchy for the rest of the day thanks to her waking them at the crack of dawn. Jonno would be the worst out of all of them. She thought she'd heard the sound again but nothing since. Vlad was right it probably was something falling down in one of the rooms.

Erin let out a growl as her shirt snagged on the table yanking her backwards and knocking one of the bowls of bits and bobs that was stored on the table onto the floor. She regretted wearing one of Vlad's shirts now, they were far too baggy for her but she hadn't had the energy to rummage through her own belongings. She let out a frustrated growl and bent down to pick up the items and put them back into the metal bowl. She groaned as she realised it was another dent that the bowl had now, she hated that bowl now she'd have to position it so the dent couldn't be seen.

Something caught her eye in that moment and she stood sharply an angry look across her face. She couldn't have seen what she thought she had.

Erin glanced, she couldn't see anything from here.

She moved to investigate and began to regret it almost immediately.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad walked down the corridor slowly, he didn't feel the need to rush anywhere. He could spend hours walking around these never ending corridors and this felt like one of the times as the corridor stretched out before him.

He hadn't found anything around the manor, nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't account for what they'd heard. He needed to check with his wife see if she'd had any luck.

The long drapes were still open, the light filtering through the UV protective film and shining on the floor giving the panelling and drapes a natural glow.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something come out of one of the rooms, closing the door behind her carefully. She turned and he smiled as he saw her, Erin's shoulder length golden hair shimmered and glistened in the light.

He didn't see what happened as his attention was distracted by her hair but he heard the growl and watched as she crouched down and began tidying something up. Considering the table was usually covered with a bowl he assumed the bits and bobs had been knocked over again.

He could see the symbol of Erin's mating to him clearly; he smiled when he saw it. She was his. It was clear for all vampires to see and it could never be disputed.

He went to call out to her but halted as he saw her stand furiously and march through another door. He began to follow her, he tried to speed but he couldn't, so he did the next best thing he sprinted after her. It was a strange sensation but he couldn't summon the power to speed towards her.

Vlad rounded the corner to see a small, flat, oval disk, it seemed familiar somehow. He raided his brain trying to think of all the devices he'd seen. Then he realised what it was he'd seen the older version, the chunky can sized one.

That was the source of the sound and the vibration, they'd developed it so it could be reused – he'd have a few choice words with a certain slayer about this.

Then a wave of déjà vu overcame him, he shuddered uncontrollably. He'd seen this before, he'd been through all this before.

He reached her just as it touched her skin.

There was no denying this, he'd seen up to this point but he hadn't found out how it ended.

That was three years ago…

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Is there anything you want me to add into the final part or reintroduce before my mind map is completed tomorrow (for definite)?_

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Stun

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Concerning Bertrand: I have everything planned out, I wanted him to be more involved than in my other fics. I know what I did was cruel but it's all in aid of the plot…_

_I wonder if anyone's worked out where I'm taking 'Survival'…_

Chapter 27: Stun

The disk hit Erin square in the chest before dropping to the floor with a CLANK.

The item on the floor had been developed and modernised significantly since the last time Vlad saw it – when the Hartleighs had tried to use it.

Vlad watched as the disk began to flash, it was on its third pulse. He wouldn't get there in time.

He covered his eyes as they disk let out a blinding flash of light. Erin froze in place, unable to see or move. Her expression fixed in anger.

Vlad raised his head as soon as he could, it was no use in both of them being sitting ducks although he wished it had been him caught but the disk. Once he saw the state his wife was in, fury shot through him. He waved his arm back frantically and her attackers flew back against the wall. Albeit not as powerfully as he hoped.

He let out a short, sharp burst of lightening at the device. Nothing happened. He'd expected sparks like last time but the lightening was dispersed onto the floor, clearly it had an earth in it. He did the next best thing, he lifted up his leg and brought his foot down on top of it with all his strength. He felt the casing bend and twist under the weight. It buckled and cracked exposing them to the wires. Small pieced of glass were ground into the floor.

"Come." He whispered and the device flew into his hand. He turned it over it looked like argentalium and iron – iron was added to strengthen it. On the one side looked like a small solar panel, obviously the means to which it was charged. It also meant that it was useless at night but knowing the slayers – because this weapon had undoubtedly come from them – there would be an internal battery inside.

The use of these powers had taxed him

Vlad sniffed the air, he could smell argentalium gas tainting the air. It wasn't as strong as the one that had knocked him out when he'd embraced his reflection; this one was more spread out. The molecules of the spray had mingled with the air diluting it. He couldn't speed but he could draw on his other powers.

He closed the final distance between them and turned her fully to face him very carefully, he didn't want to turn his back on her attackers in case they tried again.

Vlad cupped her cheek and looked at her. Vlad could feel the panic she was sending in waves towards him telepathically. He sent calm soothing ones back to her trying to stop her from panicking at her situation.

'I can't see anything.' The voice was filled with fear.'You're safe.' He answered brushing her hair from her eyes. He glanced back at her attackers they were still spread eagle against the wall.

"Ingrid!" He yelled immediately his sister was there standing in front of him with a confused expression on her face. She looked tired from being woken up so early, none of them had really gotten much sleep before going on Erin's noise hunt.

"What?" She stifled a yawn and failed, her mouth opening widely.

"The Council have just attacked Erin." He answered, glaring at the two members pinned there. He wasn't in the mood to see them.

Ingrid turned to see them within an instant a fireball formed in her had, Vlad knocked it out the way before she could slay either of them, it careened harmlessly into the wood just above Mikhail's head leaving a big, black, circular char mark in the wood. Clearly yet another panel Vlad would have to have repaired before he could hold feasts again, although if he never had to throw another one again he wasn't going to complain.

"What did you do that for?" She roared at Vlad her fangs locked down, as her anger at her brother's sparing of their lives too over.

Her brother's answer was simple. "We need them alive."

"They took Bertrand!" She shouted at them, gesturing to them with her arm – this time without a fireball.

"And we'll never know why if you slay them, will we?" He asked pointedly. It took a moment for his words to sink in but once they did Ingrid nodded. She understood his logic completely. Vlad gave a sigh of relief as he watched her face reluctantly change. He didn't blame her though he wanted to do exactly the same.

Ingrid looked like a petulant child as she answered him verbally, exactly what Vlad was waiting for. "Fine."

"Can you take Erin and put her in our room?" He asked softly, looking at his wife.

Ingrid noticed for the first time Erin's frozen posture. "What have they done?"

"Stun grenade." He answered, "A modern one. Fetch Jonno and Mina I want to talk to them as well." He was going to talk to them about this little device. He could hardly wait for an explanation for this improved version.

"What are you going to do?"

"Take the Council to the basement."

He'd deal with curing Erin first then the Council later.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid helped manoeuvre Erin into a sitting position, receiving a grateful telepathic message. Vlad entered the room as Ingrid finished leaning Erin against the back of the sofa. Vlad had never seen Erin like this and instinctively felt angry about it. He wasn't going to stand for this.

Vlad turned around to face Jonno, his arms flailing widely. He shoved the small stun grenade into Jonno's chest. Although it had never been officially given a name, a 'stun grenade' sounded appropriate. Jonno staggered back with the force Vlad slammed it into his chest.

"You've developed the stun grenade." He accused, Jonno gave him a sheepish look. It had been developed three years ago after the Hartleighs had created it, just in case they ever needed to use it.

"It was just a safety measure. In case they were needed for emergencies. They are not standard gear."

"Then how did the Council end up with them?" Vlad shouted.

Jonno couldn't answer that one, he didn't know how they'd fallen into the hands of the Council. The last he'd checked was that they were under lock and key for future use.

"How have they been modified?" Vlad wanted to know how long until they wore off.

Jonno twirled the device around in his hands, the now broken components rattling inside the casing. He could see the smashed solar panel.

"Their portable and solar charged, their eco friendly." He pointed out, they'd been created like this when the Slayers Guild had gone through a phase of worrying about their carbon footprint. Vlad tipped his head and rolled his tongue, he'd worked that out himself. "The effects last longer, maybe an hour or two. No longer than that though."

"Will it harm her?" Vlad was terrified there'd be lasting effects.

"No." Jonno answered, "It just freezes the nerve endings, stops them receiving messages from the brain. She'll be fine." He paused, a pensive look overcoming his face, "Maybe a little sluggish for the next few days."

That was all they needed with a cell in the basement with two council members inside it.

Erin managed to moved her eyes towards Vlad at Jonno's comment. Vlad smiled wider as it meant the paralysis was beginning to wear off. Vlad sat down next to her, lacing their fingers together he squeezed them lightly. Feeling no response he instinctively looked down at her hand. It felt strange not to have hers curl back around his own. He tried not to let it get to him.

Vlad flicked his eyes towards Jonno, he wasn't going to let this slide. "When this is over, we're going to have a long talk about what weapons do and do not exist at that headquarters of yours. Also I think you'd better start looking at who 'gave' that weapon to the slayers."

Jonno nodded at Vlad's serious tone. He only hoped Vlad forgot about it after all they weren't' to be used to attack the vampires they were to be used to defend themselves.

Then he gulped as he remembered Vlad had the memory of an elephant not a goldfish.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Over the next hour Erin felt her body slowly beginning to awaken. Her face was the first thing she had feeling back in. She found that her face was no longer locked in an angry expression she could move it.

She'd grown tired of talking telepathically to Vlad. There was only so much time before she'd grown angry at not being able to move her lips.

Her arms had begun to twitch and spasm not long after that. All she was waiting for now was for feeling to return to her legs. She'd felt something like pains shooting down them, even though it hurt it had to be a good thing because it meant she could feel it.

With effort Erin turned her head towards her husband. "Drink." She managed to force out, her words slightly slurred as she tried to tell him. That was another thing, she hated that she sounded drunk although she was glad she could speak. Vlad went to move but Ingrid held him back, she'd get this.

Ingrid could smell the disgusting aroma of the soy blood, quickly she filled a goblet and took it back towards Erin. Vlad took it from her and held it to Erin's lips. He helped her tip it back as her hands came to cup it and hold it, even though her grip was shaky she was recovering.

Vlad had watched with increasing joy as she grew more and more alert and able. When she'd squeezed his fingers he'd nearly let out a shout of pure joy. Jonno was right, the effect only lasted a short while and Erin was fighting them off quickly. It was strange a half fang should have taken longer to defeat the symptoms but Erin had taken just over an hour.

Erin greedily drank down the soy blood, it seemed to give her extra strength. She leaned back towards Vlad. "Thanks." She whispered and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

While Vlad was glad the effects of the grenade had worn off he was nervous about leaving her to deal with the Council. He couldn't leave her while she couldn't move. He kissed her lightly again, this time on the lips showing how glad he was she was okay. It wasn't a proper kiss as he knew she still felt tingly from the grenade.

"I've got to deal with them, find out why they're here." He muttered standing up.

Erin gripped his wrist, pulling him back to her forcefully. Vlad didn't have to deal with this alone, she wouldn't let him. "I'm coming with you."

"You're not at your best…"

"I'm coming with you." Vlad knew better than to argue with his wife. He nodded to her, he'd let her have her way. At least it would show Baylor and Mikhail that she was a fighter.

Vlad gently wrapped his arm around Erin's waist, steadying her as he pulled her up. She wobbled a bit as her knees buckled but he looped his arms around her waist encouraging her to lean on him until she could feel her legs again. Only when he felt some of Erin's weight remove itself from him did he step backwards.

He looked her in the eyes. "Lets see what the Council has to say."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	28. Deal

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only two chapters to go after this…_

_I definitely have three (four if I ever finish that one) fics in mind after this saga that I'm beginning to plan._

_So if anyone wants to see anything particular, wants it to be a future fic or wants me to include a plot they've thought of please let me know and I'll see what I can do..._

Chapter 28: Deal

The basement wasn't the most comfortable place to be, he hated being in here Erin even more so. It reminded him of where vampires hid and lurked in the shadows. He'd managed to bring them into the light and Olga had forced them back in.

The uneven floor nearly forced him to topple sideways once or twice as he tried to move along the corridor. The stones shifted every now and then under their respective weights, as far as Vlad was concerned these flag stones should have been fixed a long time ago, clearly someone hadn't done the job he'd paid them to.

Erin tugged on his arm as her shoes slid on one of the damp stones, being worn from use they were now smoother.

He felt Erin shudder next to him and stopped immediately.

"You okay?" He asked concerned about her, he could see her barely concealed look of disgust.

"I hate being down here." She muttered, she always hated being somewhere where she could walk into a cobweb at a moment's notice.

Vlad shook his head, giving her a small amused smile. He could never understand how she could live with them but hate the basement.

"I'll protect you from the spiders." He teased; she elbowed him in the ribs for that comment. She didn't mind spiders, they weren't a problem, she hated the sensation of their sticky cobwebs on her flesh. It made her skin crawl.

Erin shook her head, completely annoyed at her husband, her lip curled up slightly in a scolding manner. "Grow up." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

Vlad sobered up at her words, they needed to do what they came here to do. Teasing was for later.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mikhail and Baylor were sitting in Vlad's glistening cells. There was plenty of light there so he could see every movement right down to the flicked of an eyelid. He wasn't going to be surprised by either of them. The pair winced at the light, it was brighter than they were used to.

"You attacked my wife." Vlad hissed angrily at them, no one attacked Erin and lived.

"If we wanted her dust you wouldn't have been able to stop us,"

"You never even stood a chance of doing that. Anyway if you'd wanted her dead then you would have thrown another weapon, one that would have killed her instantly, not stunned her."

Mikhail and Baylor looked at each other, they'd forgotten that Vlad wasn't easily intimidated if ever by them. The young vampire always stood a chance.

"Why are you here?" Erin asked them, she wanted an answer to why she'd been paralysed for the last few hours.

"We don't answer to half fangs." Baylor told her with a smirk.

Erin let out a growl, Vlad clenched his fist and Baylor cried out as he felt his legs beginning to turn to stone. They pulled at their joints as they began to change and grow heavier, he felt like they were going to be torn from his hips.

Vlad opened his fist again, revealing is palm once more as he lowered it to his side. It wasn't a power he was proud of, he hated to use it but at that moment it had been necessary.

Vlad looked at them, they trembled with fear. Unlike Olga Vlad could become incredibly clam there was no reading of his emotions. He wore a careful mask. "Answer her question."

Mikhail gulped, he could see that Vlad was serious in his demands. "We want to help you get your throne back."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin looked like deer caught in headlights. They hadn't been expecting that answer, they'd expected them as some sort of warning sent by Olga to them or some form of strike force to get rid of them. They were taking a risk coming here to offer their 'help'.

Erin couldn't believe what she was hearing, if she didn't have her sensitive vampire hearing she would have assumed she'd heard wrong. "You took the throne off Vlad!" She shook her head trying to get it around this new development, "Now you want to help him get it back? You must be…"

"Olga broke the Council up didn't she." Vlad interrupted his wife. His eyebrow was raised in complete amusement at the comment.

"How?"

"You called me the Vampire King; Olga's a woman so she's a Vampire Queen." Erin ducked her head in memory of Vlad's smug correction. "Being a Queen lets her disband the Council."

Mikhail and Baylor looked down, Vlad was enjoying this more than he should have. They'd ousted him because he was making Erin Queen only for them to appoint a Queen themselves. There was a delicious sense of irony there.

"If I accept your help what do you want out of it?" Vlad wasn't going to beat around the bush. They were vampires and clearly they expected something.

"We want to do a deal." Mikhail forced through his lips, he looked as if he was about to retch on every word. A vampire never compromised on anything.

"What. Deal?" Vlad forced out the words between clenched teeth, He could do this on his own if he had to but he was willing to hear them out.

"That the punishment for this will be changed." If by 'this' they meant treason…

"For what and ?" Vlad wanted to play ignorant. He wanted them to admit what they'd done to him.

"If we help you get your throne back we want to have our punishment changed." There was only one punishment that treason carried – slaying.

Erin looked at Vlad, Vlad wasn't entirely sure. "Tell me what you know and I'll consider it." He answered as a compromise.

"It doesn't work like that."

"Either that or I slay you right here and now. I slew Jorgen, I'll slay you without losing any sleep over it." Vlad wasn't bluffing, he didn't have the patience if they were going to waste any more of his time. "Your choice."

Baylor ad Mikhail looked at him fear blazing for all to see. Erin watched as they realised Vlad would slay them if he had to. They nodded to each other. Vlad felt a faint smile cross his face at his victory. "Where's Bertrand?" Vlad demanded looking at the Council, he wanted to know. There was no fussing around the issue.

"Olga has him." Was the answer Mikhail gave him, he didn't once meet Vlad's eyes.

"We worked that out." Erin muttered sarcastically. "Why did she take him?" This was their chance to get Vlad to consider their deal. They needed to make it convincing.

Baylor looked at him, complete honesty in his eyes. Neither of the young couple had ever seen him looking so honest. "He's her weapon to use against you."

Vlad's brow furrowed in complete confusion. "How is Bertrand a weapon?" He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and prayed that they didn't know about the connection to the bone.

"He made your bride the most powerful female and he trained you, Olga wants the same."

"She wants him to train her."

Silence reigned around the room. It made sense. Bertrand had become well known as the vampire who'd taught Vlad to control his powers. If Olga trained with him she'd match Erin's skill and be able to predict Vlad's own techniques. He'd be more susceptible to surprise and that would give her the edge.

"Bertrand will never train her." Ingrid answered barely leaving a pause at the end of Baylor's sentence. Ingrid knew Bertrand would never do that, he valued his loyalty to Vlad too much to ever train his enemy.

Baylor shook his head, "He might not want to but he might not have a choice." Olga being trained wasn't the best idea anyone had ever come up with. They'd agreed thinking their power was secure but she would only concern herself with herself no she'd disbanded them.

"What does that mean?"

Mikhail looked at him, fear lacing his voice. "You don't know what she'd capable of, she'd getting worse by the day." Her anger spells were getting worse and the smugness was growing as well.

"She's a lunatic." The power had gone to Olga's head, that's why Vlad made such a brilliant leader, he'd never wanted the power in the first place so it had ever gone to his head.

"Where is Olga?" Vlad demanded angrily he needed to get in and out of there before Bertrand could be used against him. They hadn't had a starting point before (and Ryan had been too stubborn to talk) but now they did.

Mikhail let out a deep sigh, he looked across at Baylor who nodded in agreement. "Hiding in plain sight…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Remember if you'd like to see anything in a future fic after this saga, please let me know so I can start to work around them._

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Regret

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I haven't updated over the last few days._

_I had a severe allergic reaction to a new and stronger set of antibiotics I've been given because my flu just wouldn't go. I was rushed to hospital with severe breathing problems._

_I've been there since Thursday morning, I was only released today._

_The final part of this saga, 'Survival' will be up on Tuesday._

Chapter 29: Regret

Erin's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean hiding in plain sight?"

"She's somewhere she thought she could possess the mirror." Baylor answered. Olga would have been in her rights to hold onto it if she truly was Grand High Vampire.

"Garside Grange." Erin mumbled. Olga didn't know that Stokely wasn't as bad as they had made it seem although Vlad didn't want to return there again. The only other place she knew of was Garside Grange.

The mirror had been moved after Olga's transformation. The youngest member of the Dracula family had been transformed so it passed officially onto Vlad's hands as he was the one to be mated and as Grand High Vampire he became clan leader by default giving him control over the mirror.

"Even though she knew she couldn't get the power she thought she could hold it over you." Mikhail explained more clearly.

"We need to sort this out tonight." Vlad whispered to Erin. She nodded in agreement; there was no point in waiting. Every moment they waited Olga grew stronger and stronger.

Vlad was forgetting something, or so Mikhail thought. "What about the deal?"

Vlad paused and took a deep breath before throwing over his shoulder, "I'm thinking about it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad winced as each stitch was pulled from his skin. It shouldn't have been this painful.

"You shouldn't have left it so long Master Vlad. The skin has healed around the stitches." He pulled on another one and Vlad let out a hiss of pain. The stitches were being forcibly removed from the skin, tearing it slightly as they were removed.

"He's right Vlad." Erin told her husband, Vlad had left it too long with them in.

"I had things to sort out…ow!" He finished with a glare at Renfield, that stitch had really been painful to remove.

"Wimpire." Ingrid laughed at him; she glanced away at Vlad's reproving glare. Looking at Erin before looking away from her as well at Erin's matching expression. Ingrid couldn't help it her brother always left things this late and said that it never hurt now he had to eat his words much to her amusement.

"You try having stitches and see how you feel when they're taken out!" He protested biting his lip again.

"Erin had them twice." Ingrid pointed out, she looked across at the vampire in question. Erin typically looked sympathetic at Vlad, she'd been there so she knew what it was like.

"I have had them twice." Vlad muttered as Renfield stood and walked around to Vlad's back and began removing the stitches there. Technically the set on his back was his second set.

Erin rolled her eyes and pinched him, Vlad jumped away from her not expecting that action. Erin didn't look the least bit remorseful. Her eyes held fear and hurt though and Vlad knew he hadn't been thinking, she would have remembered herself needing them and they would have been far more painful.

"Sorry." He whispered grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. Erin's injury had been life threatening, his hadn't.

"So she's at Garside?" Ingrid clarified, feeling she'd taken the joke a little too far when Vlad had remembered Erin having stitches.

"Yeah." Erin answered, "She's trying to get Bertrand to train her."

"We need to get him back tonight." Jonno muttered, speaking for the first time. "Stop Olga before she grows too powerful."

Ingrid gave a small shrug, "The most powerful she can grow is to match Erin and Erin knows tactics Bertrand hasn't taught her."

Erin choked at that comment, Vlad looked away. Ingrid gave them a confused look, Erin had beaten Vlad a few times and using techniques she knew Bertrand had never taught her.

Vlad tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The reason for these tactics was that they knew each other too well and intimately. They knew where the other person was sensitive and how to use this to their advantage, like stealing a kiss in the middle of sparring.

Erin was the one who was strangely composed, especially considering her previous coughing fit. "We've made up a few of our own." Her voice was still high and came out as more of a squeak though.

Ingrid couldn't understand what she'd said, she almost expected them to start blushing – that's if they weren't vampires.

Jonno decided to distract them, knowing Ingrid would comment and make things worse. She couldn't help herself. "Have you got a plan?"

Vlad didn't generally think of those before a situation he usually came up with them during the situation. He gave a small shrug, he honestly didn't have a plan he only had an objective. "Get my crown back."

Obviously that meant no.

"Vlad." Mina warned as she looked out of the window, beckoning him over. He followed her, she tried to keep him from the light forgetting momentarily about the filters on the windows.

Vlad luckily didn't see what she was doing so she didn't feel as much of an idiot. Erin followed him, peering over her husband's shoulder, perching her chin on it. "What does she want?"

"I don't know, but I don't want her here."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chloe stepped into the foyer, she wasn't a vampire so she didn't need and invitation to come in. That's the downside of vampires they always needed an invitation to enter somewhere for the first time.

She glanced around at all the décor, the sheer size of it made her laugh. This should have been hers, all of this. She should have been the one who was Vlad's Queen. She had known him for far longer than Erin had ever known him. It was the least she deserved.

A mating was permanent and Vlad would have grown to love *her*, she would have made sure he'd forgotten about Erin. Robin had foiled her plan to object when he refused to bring her to their mating ceremony. Erin had deserved that slayer, regardless of being a vampire she couldn't truly understand the burden Vlad carried.

Chloe had done more to save him and his family, Erin could never have done that.

She moved forwards, not moving to look ahead and walked directly into something solid. A solid, muscled, cold wall. A wall that shouldn't have been there.

Chloe turned her head for the first time catching sight of Vlad. Her heart beat faster as she looked at him, he truly hadn't aged at all, it was clear to see with Jonno that he'd aged a fraction, he'd become more mature but Vlad looked like he would always remain eighteen. It wasn't common knowledge but vampire males aged to the age of eighteen naturally so they could look 'of age' when the time came it was from the days before having to have ID to prove your age to anyone who asked.

He was more handsome than when she'd known him as a thirteen year old and it hadn't diminished at all in three years. She'd seen digital captures of him recently but she hadn't seen him in person, unless you counted the five minutes when she'd arrived with her parents looking for Robin.

Vlad had something that he never had before, an air of danger about him. It was clear for all to see not just her, Vlad wouldn't stand for any nonsense from anyone.

Chloe scowled at Erin who looked just as young as Vlad.

She felt sick as she looked at the bite mark on Vlad's neck and the double one's on Erin's. To know that they'd given each other those bites willingly showed their commitment to each other. Vlad clearly didn't have a problem with that aspect of his culture anymore.

"What do you want?" Vlad asked looking at Chloe angrily. "I have enough to deal with I don't need a breather as well." He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, what she nearly made him do was going to be etched onto his mind for a long time to come.

"I just came to see if my brother was back yet." Chloe told them nonchalantly, sitting herself down on a nearby seat directly opposite Vlad and Erin, scowling severely at their closeness.

Erin laced their hands together, she didn't need any form of telepathic connection of Vlad to know that Chloe's presence was disturbing for him. She'd hoped that Vlad could have friends from those days but clearly that wasn't going to happen. He only had Robin from then and a friendship with Jonno that hadn't existed back then.

Vlad felt Erin's arm, she was shaking – he hadn't noticed it before. _'Are you okay?'_ He was concerned, she hadn't seemed right since the entire incident with the stun grenade.

Erin twisted her head to face him, nodding _'I'm fine.'_ She tried to assure him but he wasn't so sure. Vlad lifted his hand to brush away the bangs of hair that fell into her eyes to make sure for himself how she felt. He placed his palm against her forehead, she wasn't burning up. He trailed his fingers across her skin to her pulse point, there was no pulse. Whatever was happening could only be put down to the lingering effects of the stun grenade.

Chloe asked, seeing the way Erin was shaking. "What's wrong with her?"

"None of your business." Two people snapped at the same time – Jonno and Ingrid. Ingrid didn't want to have to deal with Chloe not when she wanted to get in and out and get Bertrand back.

Chloe gave them a scathing look. "I wasn't talking to you." She didn't like how they refused to let her talk to Vlad. If looks could kill Ingrid would be a pile of dust about now.

"My answer was going to be the same." Vlad confirmed. Chloe always managed to look 'hurt' when Vlad answered her curtly.

"Where's Bernard?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Bertrand!" Ingrid corrected rising to her bait. Erin scowled at Ingrid telling her to calm down. Ingrid took her advice and focussed on the portrait of Vlad on the wall behind them. Vlad hated it but Erin liked it. It was commissioned in honour of his crowning by the Council.

Vlad shook his head telling the rest of his family to remain quiet. Then Chloe seemed to notice the looks they were shooting each other. "He's done a runner." She summarised with a laugh in her voice.

Erin was the one who spoke next. "Don't talk about things that you know nothing about."

"Vlad get rid of her or I drain her." Ingrid warned her brother angrily. She was giving an ultimatum, it would break the treaty but she'd enjoy every second of it.

Vlad nodded, it wasn't like he wanted her there in the first place anyway. "Chloe I really think you should leave."

"Mum and Dad said I wasn't to go back unless I brought Robin back, so you're stuck with me until he returns. Assuming your Dad hasn't drained him." Vlad winced at the deliberate jibe to his family, the Count hadn't tried that in years.

"I'll drain you if you don't get out." Ingrid snarled, flashing her fangs.

"You don't scare me." Chloe laughed, she'd had enough experience with Ingrid to know what to expect from her.

Erin took the initiative, withdrawing her hand from Vlad's. "Leave my husband alone." She spoke, her two fangs protruding, they weren't as impressive as a natural vampire's four but they were still terrifying. "After what you did to him, I really don't think he wants to see you ever again."

Chloe hadn't expected a challenge from Erin so she was shocked when she received one. Chloe stood to meet her challenge before her fear took cover her and she tried to step back instinctively only for the backs of her legs to come into contact with the bench.

"Just because you're 'mated', it doesn't mean you can tell Vlad what to do." Chloe spoke, after a few moments, with a forced laugh.

"You tried to do that before Vlad had even proposed to me though didn't you?" Erin snapped back without skipping a beat of Chloe's heart. "You're not welcome here Chloe. You never will be."

Chloe looked to Vlad, who didn't move a muscle, he agreed with his wife completely. "Fine." She stepped back from them both. "You'll regret it though."

"Vampires don't regret anything." Ingrid spoke and Vlad just about managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

Chloe turned on her heel and walked away from them, they were all sure it wasn't for the final time though.

"Sunset?" Jonno asked him quietly so Chloe couldn't hear as she retreated from them.

"Sunset." Vlad confirmed.

Jonno cast a meaningful glance towards his mother who understood exactly what her son was asking. "We'll meet you there."

It wouldn't take them long to get to Garside Grange if they left now. They needed back up and they needed to make a pit stop at the Slayer's Guild to fully organise that.

They would stand by Vlad and see this thing through.

Together they were all stronger, besides it would ensure that everyone survived.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin was just slipping on her jacket when Vlad entered the room, he seemed on edge – not that she could blame him though.

She yanked the zip up to her collar; it always stuck whenever she tried to zip it up completely, something about the teeth not being lined correctly. She gave it another tug and this time it fastened all the way, she winced as a small amount of hair caught between the teeth and she was forced to yank it free.

"Are you going to be okay to fly?" Erin traced his t-shirt covered shoulder before lowing it to look at the freshly healed silver scar on his shoulder. She ran her fingers gently across it, watching with relief that he no longer winced at it being touched. She kissed it gently, smirking as Vlad shivered at the sensation.

"I'll be fine." He assured her with a slight smile. His shoulder felt fine although he still had the lingering sensation of the stitches being removed.

"Just be careful." She asked him softly, tears sparkled in her eyes. Vlad knew she wasn't just talking about flying. "I'm not going to lose you tonight."

Vlad sighed and pulled her close, she buried her face in his shoulder holding him tightly to her. Vlad buried his nose in her hair smelling the scent that was uniquely Erin. He always treasured the scent especially after Erin had been forced to hide it from him for months.

"You won't lose me."

"If she's got Bertrand to train her…"

"Erin I'm more worried about you." He pulled back and cupped her face lifting it up. "Olga knows she can't hurt me but she won't hesitate in going after you."

"Vlad…"

"Erin I'm serious. You're at more risk than me."

"You know every time you say that the opposite happens." She reminded him with a smirk, "Its almost as bad as getting kidnapped when you try to protect me." Vlad winced, she'd never let him live that one down would she?

"Erin, trust me. We'll make it through this." His eyes spoke the truth, he'd always protect her. He'd kill his cousin if he had to, to keep her safe.

"I'll hold you to that because you can't get killed without an heir." She told him fiercely, although she hadn't meant for that last part to slip out. She'd been thinking about it more and more with this whole crown situation lately.

Vlad froze, they hadn't discussed this before. His head tipped slowly, "Erin?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not." She answered, asking his silent question if she was pregnant. She ducked her head down, "But I don't want to lose that chance with you." Vlad tipped her chin upwards, "I want to be a mother some day and without you that won't happen."

"Erin…" He drew out slowly. "Are you saying now?" Vlad needed to know if she was saying she was ready, he was never going to push her after she was nearly forced to breed slayers.

"Not now." She couldn't expose a child to this world the way it was at the moment, it was far too dangerous. "Just someday, I'm nearly ready but I don't want to lose that because I wasn't ready for it in time." Tears finally slipped down her cheeks. "I'm almost ready Vlad." She promised. "We've been together four years, I know it's a long time to wait…"

Vlad wiped her tears away as gently as he could. "Erin I told you I'm ready when you are and not before. You're my wife not a breeding machine. I love you so I'll wait. Besides we still have another six hundred years if we want to match Dad."

"Or two hundred and fifty if you want to match your Mum." Erin teased back. Her face became serious and she kissed him lightly, breaking away quickly. "I love you too."

"I promise I'll be careful, if you are." Erin nodded, she'd be careful she wasn't the reckless one – not counting the stake in her stomach.

"Good."

He leaned down again and closed the distance between them, their lips brushing gently at first. Vlad slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her more easily as the passion built as they conveyed their fears and love for each other. Vlad nipped her bottom lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth, he slipped his tongue inside and soon their tongues battled for dominance.

Erin clutched at his hair with her right hand holding him tightly to her, forcing him to bend slightly awkwardly. With her left she traced the skin underneath the hemline of his shirt.

Vlad's hand slipped back up to her jacket and he yanked the zipper down, ignoring the fact it had taken her a few minutes to do. Slowly he pushed it from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind them.

After a few moments all thoughts of Olga and the throne slipped away, leaving them in complete peace even if only for a short while.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They all watched, as the sun grew dimmer and dimmer as it sunk lower and lower in the sky until disappearing beneath the horizon completely.

The three vampire's bounced on their toes as they waited until they were certain it was alright to leave the confines of the manor.

Vlad nodded to Erin, he was ready. A nod echoed from Ingrid.

The door suddenly burst open and three familiar faces entered, one slightly smug.

"Right young man, where's my son he hasn't contacted us in four days…"

"Go!" Vlad shouted, he didn't care at this point. They couldn't delay any longer. He knew they'd arrive at a 'convenient' moment, looking at the smile in Chloe's eyes he knew she was behind it. Her face might be perfectly composed but he knew the truth she'd brought them here for a reason.

Chloe's expression changed as didn't expect Vlad to utter that command.

The three vampires morphed into bats as fast as they could.

The sound of two bodies hitting the floorboards echoing behind them as they flew into the night.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't bother to announce his arrival formally as he once had to do he barged into the room. Erin on his left and Ingrid on his right.

The large assembly hall seemed fitting for this again, two vampires vying for the control of the throne and the power it held. It was just like facing Sethius.

There was only one major difference this time.

The room was empty apart from the new arrivals. They waited half expecting Olga and her minions to jump out from behind something.

There was no sign of Jonno or Mina as they had landed, Vlad didn't know what had happened to them at all, and all he could do was hope that they arrived soon. They hadn't received any form of communication so Vlad assumed that they would be here soon.

"Maybe you should introduce yourself." Erin muttered half sarcastically, they obviously weren't concerning with guarding their entrances.

Vlad nodded, they might be waiting her a while otherwise. "OLGA!" He roared loudly, the whole school shaking under the strength of his voice. Fragments of shimmering dust fell from the rafters as Vlad spoke, the building rumbled and creaked as they waited for their hosts.

They waited for her to appear, Vlad knew she'd heard him so all it would take would be a few moments.

He wasn't disappointed when Olga appeared, a look of pure shock on her face as she looked at him. She'd been expecting him but not so soon.

"Vlad."

"Olga." He returned just as monotonously. He looked around, the size of her supporters hadn't grown, it looked like she hadn't had chance yet to gain more supporters.

Olga extended a hand towards the darkest corner of the room. "I believe you know my loyalist pet." The figure in the shadows stepped forwards.

Ingrid gasped as she saw it, the unmistakeable, healed mark on his neck.

The mark that took his loyalty from the Draculas.

Ingrid couldn't look at the blemish that marked his once perfect skin any longer.

Her eyes snapped up to Olga, fury burning in them.

Olga wasn't going to get away with this.

She would regret ever touching Bertrand.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading 


	30. Crown

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last chapter…_

Chapter 30: Crown

Ingrid let loose a tremendous fireball, aiming directly at Olga.

"NO!" The familiar cry made her jump and she watched as Bertrand sped in front of Olga in an effort to protect the young vampire. Ingrid's eyes widened, as she was powerless to stop the fireball, it continued on its path set to hit Bertrand.

Vlad flicked his finger and Ingrid's fireball jerked to the side as if being tugged by a piece of string. Ingrid would never forgive herself if she slew Bertrand by accident.

Bertrand tipped his head studying Ingrid; there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something important.

Bertrand hissed at Ingrid for trying to hurt Olga. Ingrid shuddered at the thought of him protecting her cousin. "This isn't you." She tried to explain to him, trying to get through to him. She understood now how Erin had felt when she tried to talk to her brother.

"It's him now." Olga grinned at her stepping out from behind Bertrand, tapping her saviour's shoulder affectionately. He seemed pleased at the 'reward', a slight smug look over his face

Erin and Vlad shared a concerned look; Bertrand on Olga's side wasn't a good thing.

Bertrand turned towards Ingrid, confusion filling his eyes. Ingrid frantically shook her head from side to side. She couldn't look at what Olga had done to him, what she'd done to his pride.

Ingrid rushed towards Bertrand; Bertrand didn't move instead he felt an odd sense of connection to her telling him that she didn't mean to harm him – only Olga. Ingrid lifted her arm to his cheek, he didn't shrug it off and Olga was surprised at his reaction, even more so as she trailed her hand down his neck to rest on the fresh scar.

He didn't react violently as he had done with her.

"What have you done to him?" She refused to let her voice break, refused to let Olga know how deeply she'd upset her.

"Made him mine, shame he can't be my consort though." She muttered musingly, deliberately trying to get a rise from her oldest cousin. "There's also the problem with the age gap."

Ingrid didn't care about the age gap, she never had she'd only used it as an excuse not to be with him back when she was terrified of how she felt. Bertrand knew the world and had more experience, she found it endearing that he could always surprise her by telling her something from his experiences she never knew before.

Bertrand glanced down at the ring around her neck. It seemed familiar but he couldn't make out the whole detail. He reached out a hand towards her.

Vlad though he was about to attack his sister and stepped forwards ready to defend her if he needed to. He didn't want to lose his sister thanks to the effects of Olga's bite on Bertrand.

Bertrand hissed and spat as Vlad tried to approach Ingrid. Ingrid nodded to Vlad to tell him to obey Bertrand's wishes. It would be safer for them all that way. Bertrand wasn't hostile to Ingrid but he was to Vlad, Ingrid would have to be careful how she played this. She didn't want her brother being slain because of the bite Olga gave Bertrand.

She wished it could be as simple as slaying her cousin to reverse the effects of it on him but nothing in their world was ever that simple.

Ingrid was terrified for a few moments as she saw Bertrand's hand growing closer and closer to her neck before dropping slightly to pick up the ring that resided there. He toyed with the de Fortunessa crest, running his fingers along the engraved lines.

He hadn't given it to her to wear so she must have found it. A surge of possessiveness overcame him and he looked at her smiling, pushing the bindings he had to Olga out of his mind if only for a few minutes.

His eyes seemed to somehow flicker as if someone had flicked a switch; he was suddenly the Bertrand she knew.

"You're wearing it?" He asked in amazement, his eyes becoming softer almost immediately as a rush of positive emotion filled him: happiness, love, hope and joy.

Ingrid ducked her head down, "I made a mistake." Ingrid whispered shyly, "I shouldn't have said no." Bertrand lifted her head up to look at her eyes. Erin and Vlad shifted uncomfortable understanding for the first time how everyone else felt when they were intimate in front of them. "Come on." Ingrid took his hand, "We're taking you home." She turned to lead him towards her brother and sister-in-law.

Bertrand's eyes reflected a battle that was waging internally. His manufactured desire to protect Olga and his natural one to protect Ingrid. "Olga…"

Ingrid shook her head, "You protect Vlad, you've never protected Olga." Bertrand opened his mouth to speak, but Ingrid continued before he could stop her. "Olga bit you, none of this is real. Focus on us and the times you had training Vlad." Bertrand nodded, his eyes closing as he fought to think of those times.

Overruling a bite wasn't easy.

"Go to Vlad." She whispered to him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Bertrand's eyes snapped open, "Don't let the bite control you."

Bertrand tried to move, his actions were stiff. He forced his legs to take steps towards Vlad and Erin. Erin nodded encouragingly and Bertrand knew it was the right action even if he had to force himself to do it.

Olga was amazed, Bertrand should have killed her cousin on sight.

"He's mine now!" Olga screamed unable to believe her eyes. "My bite…"

"Love overrides the loyalty bite." Erin was slightly smug in that respect, love had overridden any chances of being loyal to Vlad. Love was the ultimate form of loyalty it couldn't be taken lightly.

"Why do you think Erin isn't loyal to me?" Vlad had a slight smirk on his lips as he said those words. Erin felt her own lips quirking upwards.

Olga glared at him, love had never been considered to exist before. It was a myth amongst their kind, regardless of how Vlad and Erin acted around each other.

Bertrand came to stand beside Erin and Erin gave him a warm smile. He was back where he belonged.

Olga let out a scream of anger; this wasn't supposed to be how it was supposed to turn out. She wouldn't stand for it. She was going to do something about it right now.

Olga didn't aim for Vlad, she clearly knew she was no match for him instead she aimed for Erin.

Vlad had been right.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin saw her coming and darted to one side, making sure she was in an open space where she couldn't be trapped by her.

Olga only had forty-eight hours training maximum – that's counting from the second Bertrand was taken. Vlad's initial training had been more about throwing punches and using powers than actual tactics, so she was going to be on guard for that. However it was important to remember that the training regime may have changed thanks to Olga's bite.

Olga threw her first blow, missing Erin widely. Erin retaliated and his Olga square in the jaw. Olga's head snapped back and she cried out. Erin hadn't even used all of her strength and she'd already hurt Vlad's treacherous cousin.

As she fought Erin realised what Jonno had meant about the lingering effects even though he hadn't called them that. Her movements were sluggish giving Olga the slight edge she needed.

Olga retaliated trying to gain a hold onto Erin's clothing but Erin was wearing a tight jacket. Bertrand had always insisted snug clothes were better for battle than flowing clothes that the enemy could latch onto.

Olga gave up quickly after only skimming the smooth leather of Erin's clothes. She hit her in the ribs surprising Erin but it wasn't strong enough to do any form of serious damage. Erin was surprised that Olga couldn't do better she would have though Olga would at least try to train herself over the last few years but she'd clearly not even bothered.

Olga tried again bring her arm back but Erin wasn't going to give her the chance to catch her unawares again. Erin took the opportunity Olga presented her with.

Erin grabbed Olga's arm yanking her shoulder roughly. Olga let out a scream as she felt Erin preparing to dislocate it.

Erin felt something grab her shoulder and throw her against the wall, knocking the strength out of her. Her hip hit the wall with enough force to bruise the bone itself. Erin bit her lips to stop herself from crying out, she could feel her sharp teeth piercing her flesh.

The entire wall shuddered and the trophy on the table a few feet from her fell over from the force of her landing.

"BERTRAND NO!" Erin opened her eyes to see Ingrid manhandling Bertrand, forcing him to turn one hundred and eighty degrees completely.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid forcibly spun Bertrand to face her, she'd never expected him to attack Erin after turning to their side again. Or so she thought.

Bertrand's brow furrowed in confusion. He seemed confused at Ingrid's reaction. Olga would have been pleased but Ingrid was furious.

Ingrid grabbed Bertrand's hands, holding them in her own. "Erin is family, you don't attack my family."

"But…"

"No buts. I love you Bertrand and that should override the bite." It overrode it in the sense that he couldn't hurt her but he was finding it hard not to harm her family. "Please Bertrand, fight it."

"I can't…"

"You can." She pleaded with him. "Olga bit you to turn you into nothing more than her slave, remember what it was like before you became a slave. Use that to fight it."

Bertrand nodded looking her in the eyes; he leaned down to her height before hesitating and pulling back. Ingrid wasn't going to let him get away from her that easily; she grabbed his hair and pulled him back down, kissing him desperately.

Ingrid pulled back quickly, this wasn't exactly the time to kiss in the middle of a fight. "Please, just try."

He nodded, closing his eyes and focussing on the past.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. Ingrid completely lost sight of the Bertrand she knew.

Bertrand shot forwards aiming directly for Erin once more, she'd attacked Olga she needed to be stopped.

Ingrid darted in front of him once more, stopping him from moving. He pushed her to one side but not forcefully, he wasn't going to hurt her but he was going to hurt Erin.

Bertrand grabbed Erin's jacket, yanking her into the air. Her head banged against the wall causing her vision to blur for a few moments, splinters and flakes of paint gathered in her hair. Erin knew better than to try and kick him, his posture meant she'd never land a blow.

Her back scraped against the wall as she moved, she didn't dare take her eyes from him. They would tell her his next move.

"Put her down." Ingrid begged Bertrand. Ingrid knew that Vlad wouldn't hesitate slaying Bertrand if he thought Erin was about to be killed.

Bertrand ignored Ingrid and extended his palm. Erin chanced a look down to see a fireball forming, she felt like the time he's caught her in he training room. She began to struggle desperate to escape his clutches but it was no good.

"Bertrand…" She tried but his jaw locked tighter.

"You attacked Olga." He growled at her, the fireball grew and expanded rapidly. Erin's eyes widened.

"Bertrand, please, let her go." Ingrid pleaded frantically. She grabbed his arm and tried to tug it from her but to no avail, Bertrand was far stronger than her. The only one who could beat him was Vlad.

Bertrand ignored her again, Ingrid grabbed onto the fallen trophy from the nearby table. She looked at him, she was really going to hate doing this and it would hurt him.

She closed her eyes and swung the trophy around, hitting Bertrand square in the head. It landed with a loud CLUNK.

Bertrand's eyes widened before the fireball abruptly disappeared and his grip on her slackened. Erin dropped to the floor, landing on her back awkwardly forcing her to let out a small groan of pain before she quickly stood to help Ingrid.

The older vampire pitched forwards as darkness over came him. Ingrid caught him and with Erin's help turned him so he was lying lengthways against the wall, safely out of harms way.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid asked Erin, torn between her concern for her not-quite fiancé and Vlad's wife.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at her. Erin looked down at Bertrand, "He'll forgive you."

"I went against him in battle." Ingrid honestly couldn't see how Bertrand could forgive her after that.

"The bite is making him confused but remember love overrides any bite." Erin quirked her lips, "I know that."

"Maybe it wasn't strong enough…" Ingrid began before they were both distracted by Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad found himself being knocked down to the floor, two Hunters hovered above him. They didn't have any weapons at all but Hunters were known for creating their own weapons. Clearly they weren't confident in facing him alone, Hunters never worked together to fight a single target like this.

He tried to pull his arms away but the other's grip always tightened on his legs without any hope for escape without hurting himself. He decided to try another tactic. Using about a quarter of his strength he rolled to the side. The vampires were startled by his action, obviously Olga hadn't learned that yet.

They tried to grab him while he was still on the floor but Vlad didn't give them that opportunity. He darted upright taking on a defensive stance. The Hunters blinked confused at first before darting over to him and trying to grab him.

Vlad spun and grabbed one of their arms, tugging them roughly until he felt the bones break and ignored the disgust he felt at his own actions.

The Hunter collapsed to the ground in pure agony clutching his arm. Vlad kicked him in the jaw, feeling that give and watching the vampire slide to the ground completely unconscious.

"I'm not that easily beaten." A gruff voice from behind him spoke, he turned slowly to face them. The Hunter he'd ignored was cracking his neck and knuckled menacingly. He wasn't intimidated though, even though the vampire was taller than him he could still tackle him.

The Hunter waited for him to make the first move and Vlad didn't disappoint although he didn't perform a physical move. He blew on his hand and the Hunter flew backwards, Vlad didn't use that much power he wanted to show the vampire that he could use his powers if he wanted to.

He succeeded in riling the vampire by the way it charged at him, anger was always the key to your undoing in battle. It was the worst emotion to have on the battlefield – it made you careless. Vlad stood his ground he wanted to get a good hold of him.

The vampire tried to strike blows at Vlad, their forearms collided again and again but the vampire couldn't break through Vlad's defence. Abruptly the vampire stopped his attack causing Vlad to stumble forwards slightly, the vampire didn't notice as Vlad managed to catch himself quickly.

The vampire slipped through Vlad's defences and grabbed his throat, gripping it painfully. Vlad grabbed the wrist and twisted it from his neck, feeling the nails of the vampire scraping him even though the gloves the Hunter wore.

Vlad twisted him, pinning the Hunter face down on the floor, his arms pinned behind his back. The Hunter kicked his legs up from behind, hitting Vlad square in the back and forcing him to lose his grip on the vampire.

The Hunter spun and suddenly Vlad was pinned to the ground. The Hunter could have smiled under that mask, it looked like his eyes were smiling anyway. He couldn't see a table nearby so he reached down to the floor and ripped one of the floorboards up, breaking it in two a sharp jagged edge appeared – the nails still attached – the vampire threw it up in his hand spinning it so the edge was pointing directly at Vlad.

Vlad glanced across to see Ingrid stepping in with Bertrand just before he did. It only served to stress the importance of ending this as quickly as possible so Erin didn't get hurt.

Vlad dodged his head in time from being distracted the floorboard hit the floor, splinters breaking off and hitting him in the eyes. He looked up in pure fury at the vampire.

He threw the vampire away from him, no longer in the mood for these childish games as a plan had entered his mind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad darted as fast as he could for the cushion in the corner of the room. The cushion on which *his* crown resided. He could still see the part Renfield had broken when Ingrid had tripped him up all those years ago. It was something he hadn't quite gotten around to repairing yet.

He needed to show that being Grand High Vampire was his birthright whether he truly wanted it or not.

Vlad quickly slipped the crown onto his head. He winced as he felt the bones digging into his scalp. Olga smirked thinking that it was the warning signs of him preparing to turn to dust. Nothing happened and he looked down on her smugly.

Half of the Hunters bowed before him, dropping to their knees. For them he'd demonstrated his power, Olga couldn't match it. Even if he was performing a coup and she was according to the Council 'the rightful inheritor' he was still the stronger power he'd taken it from her with the simple action of wearing it.

Olga screamed, Vlad's authority was already being recognised because he was wearing the crown.

Vlad surveyed them, it was about time they recognised him as their leader but the damage had already been done. He'd have to deal with them himself. He knew they were now capable of treason, he couldn't afford to have them around.

Erin pushed herself up from the floor, rubbing her hip as she did so. It would be painful for a while but she could cope with it.

"That crown is mine!" Olga spat at him from her position on the floor. She pushed herself to her knees and slowly rose, if she was a breather she could have been described as being winded.

Then Vlad had an idea, if she wanted the crown so badly she'd have to prove it was her birthright. There was only one way she could do that.

"Fine." He took the crown from his head and held it out to Olga. Olga's eyes were flickering in pure fear she knew what her cousin was asking her to do and he clearly had the support of the Hunters from the way their eyes flickered back and forth throughout the short exchange, he'd pinned her into a corner.

"Put it on Olga." Vlad snarled at her, "I'll bow if the crown accepts you and doesn't turn you into a pile of dust."

"Vlad…" Ingrid hissed, she couldn't believe what her brother was suggesting. At the back of her mind there was a flicker of fear that the crown would accept Olga.

"Its what she's afraid of, she won't put on the crown because she knows what will happen the moment she does. It's not her birthright." He summarised loudly for the all to hear.

Olga searched the room with her eyes, there was no means for escape at all. She was trapped inside. Vlad's face was the picture of innocence, as if he couldn't work out why she refused to try it on even though he'd stated his reasons moments before.

There was only one tactic Olga had left as she studied the crown, she couldn't stall for much longer. She needed the upper hand even if her only option proved to be futile.

Olga grinned as she looked at Vlad, "How do I know this is the real crown?"

Vlad didn't show any sign of emotion at her words. Vlad would never pull a trick like that, besides he didn't need to. The power it held didn't affect him, he controlled and regulated when he wore the crown. It added to the abilities he already had.

The only thing Vlad was getting worried about was the location of Jonno and Mina they were supposed to have been there by now but still there was no sign of them. The young vampire couldn't help but worry, he could do with their backup.

Before Vlad could stop her Olga's face twisted into a toothy grin.

She looked down at her hand, and the crown in it.

"There's one way I can check is suppose…"

Before Vlad could stop her Olga had sped across to where Erin was standing, her reactions still sluggish she couldn't move away in time. Olga gripped Erin's arm tightly, holding her neck with her other hand, the sharp edged of the bones in the crown digging into her skin. She couldn't bite her but there was something else she could do instead.

What she was about to do was the price of being in love – watching those you loved get hurt. It was more delicious as Vlad anticipated what was about to happen, Olga enjoyed the way her cousin's face twisted into a look of pure horror.

Vlad shot forwards preparing to yank his wife from his cousin's grip. "After all you do want a Queen. Let's make her one…"

In the blink of an eye she slammed the symbol of the Grand High Vampire down on Erin's head.

Erin screamed in pure agony…

THE END

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read this fic. Thank you for being so patient with me as I broke the habit of my posts while I have been ill, the new story will be back to its regular habit of two chapters per night.

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. They've really inspired me on to keep typing through my illness and hospital situation._

_I hope I managed to do a different twist that people weren't expecting._

_The final part of this saga will be called 'Survival'; the first couple of chapters will be uploaded some time on Tuesday. I'll upload an A/N to let you know its up._

_I would like to say thank you again for all your support during 'Entitled' especially when I felt extremely ill._

_I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed typing it._


	31. AN

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story.

Thank you for all the reviews, you've really inspired me to keep writing this story. It really kept me going throughout my illness and time in hospital. I really hope you enjoyed reading this story.

I have posted the final part in this saga. It's called 'Survival'.

Thank you again for reading.

yeknodelttil


End file.
